


Alternate Earth Different Life

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU-Dark Earth, Abuse, Alpha Caitlin, Alpha Laurel, Alpha Malcolm, Alpha Moira, Alpha Oliver, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Auction, Beta Cisco, Beta Felicity, Beta Harrison Wells, Beta Joe, Beta Quentin, Beta Tommy, Beta Wally, Biting, Chains, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Hurt Barry, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Games, Mpreg, Oliver Queen Being an Asshole, Oliver is a jerk, Oliver is possessive, Omega Barry, Omega Thea, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panic Attacks, Powers Restricted, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, depressed Barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Barry replayed the events over and over and how he ended up where he was. Cisco made it sound so simple, for he and Dr. Wells merely wanted to track how many different Earth's there could be, and made Barry a special communication device that would allow them to stay in contact. He has to be careful though, for he doesn't know how each Earth treats Omega's. When Barry lands on one Earth, he cannot contact his friends and is blinded by bright lights, he is in trouble. Sold at auction to that worlds version of Oliver Queen, he learns how cruel and dark this Earth really is. Barry has to fight to stay in control of his mental state, and find a way back to his Earth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I am rewatching both series, and things may change as I learn and remember different things. But as for now this will take place on a different Earth and it is very dark. There will be rape, abuse, and torture, so if those or any of the tags are triggers, then this is probably not for you. Updates will come, but they will be spaced out. Enjoy if you choose to continue to read.

Barry couldn’t sleep, not with the Alpha laying right next to him. All he could think about was how this wasn’t his Earth, and that the Alpha next to him wasn’t the Oliver Queen he knew. He couldn’t control how his body shook as he listened to Oliver sleep, and how everything in him was screaming run. Barry gripped the sheets tighter to keep from laughing out loud. He was the Flash, fastest man alive, and yet as he stared at the cuffs around his wrists he knew he couldn’t run. Barry thought about the matching pair around his ankles, keeping his speed under control. He still wondered how he found this Earth and how he ended up here, prisoner to this Earth’s Oliver Queen. Slowly Barry looked behind him to see that Oliver had his back to him, and he thought he could escape away for a few minutes. Yet as soon as Barry made a move to leave the bed, he felt the iron like grip of Oliver’s arm around his waist, pulling him back. Barry felt the tears stinging his eyes, but he refused to cry.

            “Where do you think you’re going Omega?” Oliver breathed into Barry’s ear. He tightened his grip around the Omega’s waist and pulled him closer.

            It took everything in Barry not to cry out as he took a shaky breath. “I…I have to go to the bathroom.” Barry shakily spoke out. He hated that Oliver wasn’t out tonight, and he gripped the sheets tighter. “Please let me go.” He didn’t know if he was asking Oliver to let him go so he could hide in the en suite bathroom or for the Alpha to completely release him so he could get back to his Earth and the safety there. Barry couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped his mouth as he felt the arm tighten even more and pulled him further back. He hated that he could feel Oliver’s naked body against his back.

            “You didn’t ask Barry.” He leaned in and nipped at the bond bite, loving the sound the Omega yelping. “Ask nicely and I may consider it.”

            Barry felt his mouth go dry as he took a shaky breath. “May I go to…to the bathroom, Alpha.” He could barely get his voice above a whisper, and hating the bile he felt building in his throat. This wasn’t his Earth; it was the only thing he had to keep reminding himself.

             “You have five minutes Omega.” Oliver spoke. “If you’re not out by then, then I’m coming in to get you. I promise that I will fuck you so hard if that becomes the case. Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

            “Yes.” Barry whispered out. He waited for the arm around his waist to be removed, but only whimpered out when the arm tightened around him. Barry was starting to wonder what was going to happen now.

            Oliver let a low growl escape his lips. “How do you thank your Alpha, Barry.”

            Barry realized the mistake he made, and quickly shook his head. “Sorry Alpha. Yes, Alpha, I understand.” Barry waited, and finally let a nervous breath go when the arm finally released him.

            Oliver took a deep scent off of Barry, and smiled when he smelled the fear rolling off of the Omega. “Better. Now get going. Five minutes or else.” Oliver turned back around and got comfortable again.

            Barry didn’t need to be told twice as he slowly got out of the bed and made his way to the en suite bathroom. Once inside Barry closed the door, stopping his hand from trying to lock it, just in case Oliver changed his mind. He slowly made his way to the full body length mirror and saw what he really looked like, his eyes scanning his body. At least on his Earth, marking an Omega this badly could cause legal troubles for the Alpha, but it seemed that on this Earth it seemed that it was the norm. Barry just stared at his naked frame, wishing he could just escape this Earth. The marks all over his body looked so deep and so angry Barry thought they would never heal. Slowly he took his right hand and timidly touched the bond bite. It felt wrong as he felt it pulse underneath his touch, felt how fresh it was, and quickly pulled his hand away. He walked to the sink to splash some water over his face, remembering how all of this happened.

            _Barry watched the swirl of time vortex disappear around him as he exited the vortex and slammed the breaks on his feet. He didn’t understand how he let Cisco talk him into exploring how many different Earth’s there were. After all he thought his Earth and Earth 2 were the only ones, until he met the Earth with Supergirl on it. Now Cisco and Dr. Wells were obsessed to find out exactly how many different versions of Earth there were. Barry hoped that they understood the risk he took being an Omega, and that all these Earth’s could treat his sex differently. “Okay Cisco, what now?” Barry spoke into the microphone. Only static came through. “Cisco, come on this isn’t funny. I thought you fixed this so that we could communicate.” Static was the only sound to be heard. “Great.” Barry through his arms up and began to look around. Everything seemed quite and he could tell he landed in a park. Barry was getting ready to try and recreate the vortex when a huge flash of light went off in front of him. He became disoriented and back up, and wasn’t ready when there two more bright flashes of light around him. All his senses became went crazy and he barely heard the people rush him from all sides._

_“It’s a metahuman!” Voices were shouting around him. Barry wanted to get away, but the flashes of light had caused his body to be unresponsive. “Restrain him!” They moved quick, and a few people stepped forward with restraints._

_Barry tried to fight, but he couldn’t see the figures surrounding him, and the next thing he knew was that he was on his back. He wanted to run, but he felt his speed being suppressed when he felt the metal cuffs going around his wrists and ankles. “I’m not a danger!” Barry yelled. He didn’t understand what was going on._

_“Take him to the labs.” A man spoke. He carried himself as leader of the group of soldiers around him._

_“Wait, Sergeant Lance.” A man with a deep voice spoke. “What’s his sex?”_

_Barry wanted to answer, but at some point the guards around him had put a gag in his mouth. He could only listen as he was talked about. “He’s an Omega, Mr. Arrow, sir.”_

_Barry tried to make his eyes focus as he heard the guard say Mr. Arrow. His mind was working overtime as he saw that it was Arrow, and he knew only one person could be Arrow, Oliver Queen._

_“Take him to auction,” Arrow spoke. He walked to Sergeant Lance. “You know Omega’s are rare and special. If he doesn’t sell, then you can take him to the labs.”_

_“Fine. Tranquilize him.” Sergeant Lance spoke._

_Barry tried to struggle, tried to get his speed to work so that he could escape but only moaned behind the gag when he felt the prick of needle in his neck. He tried to fight the effects, but was soon lost to the darkness of the drug._

_When Barry awoke, he had been stripped of his suit and was laying on a bed. His wrists and ankles were restrained and he was in nothing but a pair of white boxers. Barry barely had any time to figure out what was going on before he felt hands grabbing his arms and forcing him to stand and walk forward. He tried to protest, but stopped when he realized that there was a gag in his mouth. He could feel his heartrate increasing and worry going through him as he weakly fought the hands guiding him forward. Barry listened to the conversation going on around him._

_“Don’t understand why this one wasn’t just taken to the labs.” One guard spoke. “He’s a metahuman.”_

_“Yeah but he’s also an Omega.” The other guard spoke. “Arrow said to try him at auction. As long as the restraints stay on him, he’s nothing but a weak Omega.” Both guards laughed as they pushed Barry further along._

_Barry tried to dig his heels into the ground, failing as the guards continued to push him. He was thankful that they were Beta’s and not Alpha’s. His mind was just trying to figure out what they meant by auction. He froze when he felt them grab him and hold him still. Barry studied the man that the guards halted for and thought he looked familiar._

_“Well, he’s not a bad looking Omega, once he’s out of the suit.” Sergeant Lance spoke. “I would actually throw a bid in if I didn’t know he was a metahuman. Anyway, Arrow said to give him a shot at auction, and if he doesn’t sell today, then he goes to the labs. Omega or not.” Quentin Lance stood to the side and let guards continue to drag Barry by to the auction stage._

_Barry listened as he heard a crowd of people getting louder and louder. He smelled the air and could tell the room was filled with Alpha’s. Every nerve in his body was going into overdrive, wanting to get away from the smell and all the Alpha’s waiting. He blinked his eyes as the lights became brighter and the room that was once full of muttering voices became silenced as he was forced on the stage. New pairs of hands grabbed him and walked him to the center of the stage and held him there. He stared out in the crowd of finely dressed Alpha’s all starring back at him. Barry tried to back away, wanted to escape, but the hands kept him in place._

_“Here you folks go!” The Beta auctioneer started to yell. “An Omega, caught yesterday. Now as you all can see, he’s unclaimed and as you can all see has a very young, breedable body!” He listened as the calls and whistles started to come through, and watched as the Omega squirmed under the glare of the Alpha’s. “Now before we start, as you can all see he is wearing special cuffs provided by Queen Consolidated. Everyone in here knows that means that he is also a metahuman! He was captured by the special ops team and the Arrow, and from what the report says, he has super speed.” He listened as hushed whispers started to go across the room now. “The bidding shall commence at say $12,000 for the Omega!”_

_Barry hoped that this was some nightmare, that he was still back on his Earth and when he woke up Iris was going to be by his side. His heart skipped a beat when he heard that the bid went from $12,000 to $14,000 and then up to $20,000. The voices seemed to die down and he listened as the auctioneer started to say going once, going twice and then…_

_“$50,000 for the Omega!” A voice cried out of the crowd._

_Barry, along with everyone else turned to the voice, and part of him felt relief when he saw where the voice came from._

_“Sold for $50,000 to the Alpha Mr. Oliver Queen.” The Beta auctioneer proudly spoke as he banged his gavel._

Barry gripped tighter to the edges of the sink, trying to fight off the panic attack he felt coming, as that memory kept swarming around in his head. He had been bought and forced into a bond the same night by someone who back on his Earth was his friend. The tears came on their own and Barry didn’t try to hide the sobbing that followed, for he needed to escape and get back to his Earth, get back to Iris and his friends. He ran the hot water and splashed his face a few times before he turned to head back to the bedroom, but froze when he saw his pathway was blocked. “Oliver, please.” SMACK! The back hand had Barry on the ground before Oliver was forcing him back up.

            “You will address me properly, Omega.” Oliver spoke. “You will also learn that I mean what I say. I said five minutes, and it has been five minutes since you came in here. Now I am going to fuck you.” He lead Barry back over to the sink area and forced the Omega to bend over.

            Barry struggled to get away, but the hit had him a daze. He fought to keep his arms apart, but was powerless as Oliver’s Alpha strength won. Barry listened as the restraints around his wrists locked together. He struggled to keep his legs close as he felt Oliver’s knee force them open, and his body slowly giving over. Barry couldn’t help the whine that escaped his mouth as he felt the edges of the sink digging into his lower abdomen and sides and leaving bruises. “Please Alpha. I’m sorry. I didn’t…mmph.” Barry tried to cry out. The tears fell down his face harder as he tasted the wet washcloth that had been shoved into his mouth. He whimpered behind the gag as he felt two of Oliver’s finger’s enter his hole and began working him open.

            “I warned you that if you weren’t back I was going to come and get you.” Oliver calmly explained. He moved his two fingers all around to open the Omega up. “I mean what I say little Barry, and don’t worry. I’m just going to release in you, no knot.” When he was satisfied with his work he quickly pulled his fingers out, listening as Barry yelped into the gag.

            Barry knew what was coming next and barely had time to relax his body before feeling Oliver’s Alpha cock being shoved in. It took a few thrusts, but by the fourth thrust, Oliver was all the way in Barry. Barry whimpered behind the wet gag in his mouth as he felt Oliver pull halfway out before thrusting back in. Each thrust was harder than the last and drove his lower abdomen and sides harder into the edge of the sink. Barry kept his head turned away from the huge mirror in front of him, for he did not want to see Oliver taking him like this. _This is this Earth’s Oliver._ Barry thought. _He is nothing like the Oliver from my Earth._ Though his head was turned so he couldn’t see Oliver taken him, the side mirror’s didn’t hide his face. He just starred at his head as he was pushed forward with each thrust; face rubbing into the marble surface of the sink, the tears staining his face, and how his Omega nature wanted to give into the Alpha. As Barry starred at his own reflection, he could see the conflict going on in his green eyes, but most of all the hurt and pain in them. He closed them as he concentrated on the pain that was forming from being slammed into the edge of the sink, and the new handprints that would be forming over the old ones on his hips. Barry knew that Oliver could go a long time, but he hoped that Oliver would stay true about the knot. That is probably what hurt the most of all this, and his heat wasn’t due for another two weeks. Then him taken Oliver’s knot would be less painful.

            “Almost there baby boy.” Oliver panted out. “By the time your heat hits, your hole will be so use to my cock that it won’t need to produce a massive amount of slick.” He smiled as he heard Barry whimper under him. “Can you feel the twitch? I’m getting ready to release.”

            Barry shook his head up and down slowly, trying to show Oliver he understood and how it was different than his head simply moving from the thrusts. Barry cried harder as he felt Oliver’s member twitch, and then a few thrusts’ later, felt Oliver releasing in him. Barry was relieved when he didn’t feel the knot form. After a few minutes, and Oliver was sure that every last drop had been pumped into him, he felt the cock being removed. Barry could help but yelp as he felt cock being pulled out and the Alpha’s release slowly sliding down his leg. He was panting heavily as he felt the gag being removed from his mouth, and a yelp quickly followed as he felt a hard smack on his ass. He also felt Oliver release the cuffs, as he arms fell lazily to his sides. Barry slid off the edge of the sink and fell on his left side and curled into a ball. His could tell that his body was covered in sweat, and that his body was shaking.

            “Clean up before you come back to bed.” Oliver spoke as he kicked Barry in the lower back. “You have ten minutes. If you’re not back in bed in that time frame, then I’m going to believe you want another round and this time I will knot you.” He turned and walked away from the curled Omega and closed the door.

            Barry slowly uncurled himself when he heard the door close, and gripped the edge of the sink. He slowly pulled himself up, and picked up the washcloth that had been in his mouth. Barry knew that if he even tried to get into a shower without Oliver’s permission, then he would be severely punished. Barry worked quickly to clean himself as best as he could, and hoped that when he was done and entered the bedroom, that he had time. As Barry slowly got into the bed, he let out a shaky breath when he realized that he had made it without being raped a second time. Barry tried to close his eyes, but they quickly shot back open when he felt Oliver’s arm snake around him.

            “Shame, I was looking forward to another round.” Oliver whispered as he nipped at Barry’s ear. “But I am an Alpha of my word. Sleep now baby boy.” He took a deep smell of Barry’s scent, before he released his Omega and turned back around and feel asleep.

            Barry had to remind himself to breath once Oliver’s arm was removed from around him. His mind went back to his friends on his Earth, and Iris as he let himself drift into a light sleep. He hoped that they would find a way to get him back and off of this Earth where Omega’s were brought and sold at auctions. Barry also wondered what happened to other metahumans, and hoped that he would be rescued before he found out. He didn’t want to go into a deep sleep, but thinking of his home brought his mind further away and his sleep went from light to deep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry makes a mistake and learns what his punishment is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope that everyone that's been reading the first chapter has been enjoying the story, and so I present the next chapter.

Barry woke, very slowly, not wanting to leave the comfort of the dream he was just having, but his body was telling him to get up. His eyes slowly opened up, and he slowly started to stretch, not believing that he had been able to find a deep sleep. Barry hadn’t slept that deep since his arrival on this Earth over three weeks ago. He felt his body shake as he slowly pulled his body and looked around. A small sigh of relief escaped his lips when he realized that Oliver was nowhere in the room, and he saw that the bathroom door was opened, but no sign of Oliver. Barry ran his fingers through his hair, and let a small smile fall across his face. “Please stay away for a while.” Barry sent a silent pray to any God that was listening and slowly got out of the bed. The cold floor underneath his feet sent goosebumps throughout his body as he made his way to the bathroom to start cleaning himself up. The first thing his eyes saw were the bruises that now shone on his hips from the latest assault by Oliver. He looked longingly at the shower, wanting to take one, but memories of when he tried to hop in one his first day burned in his mind. The scar that Oliver left him shone on his shoulder from that day, and Barry quickly looked away from the shower. Instead he made his way over to the sink and grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned his body that way. When he was done in the bathroom, he quickly left and went back in the cold room. He looked around the room and found the white boxers that Oliver and forced him to strip out of the first night.  Barry quickly grabbed them and slid them on his body before he made his way to the bedroom door.

            Barry was shaking as he reached for the doorknob, everything screaming in him to get out of the room he has been forced to call a prison for three weeks. He hoped it was unlocked as he slowly turned the knob, and let out a shaky breath when it opened all the way. Barry couldn’t believe that Oliver would leave the door unlocked as he slowly slipped out, each step sounding as though it was echoing in the empty hallway. He stopped when he heard a low rumbling and realized that it was his stomach. Barry stopped to think that in the last three weeks all Oliver had fed him was one small meal, usually at night, and forced him to drink water. A small voice in his mind was telling him that he needed to eat, especially if he wanted to get the cuffs off and use his speed to escape. As quietly as he could, Barry made his to the kitchen, shaking as he took each step. He made it to the kitchen when he saw another person in there and he froze. He smelled the air and knew that it was another Omega. Barry froze when the young woman turned towards him. They both looked like deer caught in headlights as they stared at one another. Barry moved first as he moved his arms to cover as much as his body as he could. “Thea?”

            “You’re Olly’s Omega.” Thea shakily spoke. She quickly cast her eyes away from Barry. “You should be in his room.”

            Barry knew that he looked terrible, but he didn’t think Thea would look away from him. “I know I look bad, but…”

            “Did Olly leave those marks on you?” Thea interrupted. She was curious as much as she was afraid.

            “Yes.” Barry felt his voice starting to crack as he thought about all the marks all over his body. Each one a reminder of what the past three weeks have been like for him.

            “Then you must not be obeying your Alpha.” Thea quickly spoke. “It’s one of the first lessons you learn in Omega prep school.” A sound caused them both to quickly look to the other side of the kitchen. “Dad.” Thea quickly dropped her head as Malcom entered the kitchen.

            “Thea, you are late for class.” Malcom calmly spoke. “Go now.” He watched as his daughter left and quickly looked at Barry. “If you were my Omega, then I would bend you over this counter and fuck the holy hell out of you. Then I would bring you into my bed chambers and properly punish you there. But Oliver out bid me…”

            “That’s right Malcom I did.” Oliver quickly spoke as he entered the kitchen behind Barry.

            Barry felt his blood run cold as he felt Oliver’s arm snake around him, and trap him. “Alpha.”

            “I’ll take care of you later, pet.” Oliver whispered. He looked back towards Malcom. “I did out bid you and this Omega is mine. I’m sorry that you’re a weak Alpha that can only produce weak Beta’s and Omega’s. This Omega is mine and I will punish him accordingly.”

            “Talk to Thea.” Malcom spoke. “I think seeing your pet all bruised like this scared her.” Malcom left the kitchen.

            Barry wanted to say something, but the arm tightening around his waist made him lose his voice. All he could do was will his feet to move as Oliver guided him back up the stairs and threw him into the bedroom. Barry landed painfully on his knees and quickly went into a submissive position. He knew that Oliver was going to punish him, and he was only hoping that he could maybe lighten the punishment. His voice still felt caught in his throat as he listened to the door closing and light footsteps approaching him. The trembling through his body, his heavy breathing, Barry felt a panic attack slowly building.

            “Strip out of those boxers now Omega.” Oliver sternly spoke.

            Barry kept himself crouched down as he slowly did what Oliver had instructed him. He could feel his body shaking, heart racing, and he was doing everything in his power to keep the panic attack at bay. Stripping out of boxers were harder than he expected, but he stayed on the ground and stayed in submissive pose once the white boxers were off. The tears were burning in his eyes, as he kept them down cast at the floor listening to Oliver walk around him. He knew that he would have to appease the Alpha, somehow. “Please, Alpha.”

            “Shut up Omega.” Oliver quickly spoke. “Get on the bed and present. You will stay that way until I return.” He watched as Barry tried to stand. “Don’t get up, crawl, like the worthless Omega you are. I’ll be back after I talk to Thea.” He watched as Barry crawled on his hands and knees to the bed, and watched as the Omega slowly crawled onto the bed, presenting himself for the Alpha.

            Barry gripped the sheets tightly as he listened to the door open and close once more. He was fighting the panic attack he felt building, but it was difficult. Barry couldn’t control his heart racing, or the feeling of doom, all he knew was that when Oliver came back, he was going to be in a lot trouble. The tears feel heavily from his eyes as he waited for Oliver to return, and thinking about how stupid he was for leaving the room in the first place. He knew that there was no way for him to escape his prison. Time blended together as he stayed on his hands and knees, face buried in the sheets, and ass in the air, waiting for Oliver to return. All too soon he heard the door opening and closing once again and the footsteps of Oliver Queen approaching the bed. Barry gripped the sheets tighter as he felt the bed dip and a hand run along his exposed flesh.

            “You’re lucky that Thea is smart for an Omega and understands more than people give her credit for.” Oliver started to explain. “She understood that you have been a very disobedient Omega and that I have to punish you. Thea understands that when she gets bonded that she will be obedient to her Alpha and please them in all ways possible.”

            Barry trembled under each rub from Oliver’s hand, and couldn’t hold back the small whimpering noises escaping his mouth each time Oliver teased his hole. The fact that Oliver was not punishing him was more frightening to Barry than if the Alpha out right punished him. He wanted to apologize, wanted to beg the Alpha for forgiveness, but he bit his tongue and just let the Alpha do what he wanted. A low whine escaped Barry lips as he felt one of Oliver’s fingers penetrate his hole. He felt the finger move slowly in and out, and even moaned slightly as he felt the finger start to massage his prostate.

            “Look at you, falling apart with a finger in you.” Oliver quietly spoke. He was loving the sight of the Omega falling apart. Without warning, he quickly pulled out his finger, listening as Barry whimpered out. “But your punishment will come later. There is bag over in the corner. There are clothes in it for you, you have five minutes to get the clothes on and be back in the submissive position by the door.” Oliver smacked Barry’s ass and then quickly got off the bed and left the room.

            Barry felt the tears stinging his eyes from the hit to his ass, but he made his body start to move. He had learned that when Oliver gave a time frame to do something, he better do it, or the punishment was severe. Just thinking about the punishment made his lower abdomen and hips start to throb anew. Ignoring the pain, he made his way off the bed and saw the bag that Oliver had been talking about. Once Barry reached the bag, he began removing the clothing items and couldn’t believe what he was looking at. A pair of black yoga pants and a grey sweater were in the bags and Barry couldn’t believe it. The clothing items were made for Omega’s, just feminine enough to show the wearer was an Omega, while still showing that he was a male. He didn’t know how much longer he had, but he quickly got into the outfit and went by the door and kneeled in the submissive position. He made it just in time as Oliver entered the room, and he could feel the Alpha’s eyes burning down on him.

            “You do look so cute in that outfit Barry.” Oliver cooed out. He ran his hand through Barry’s head.  “Now stand.”

            Barry kept his head down as he slowly stood up, making sure that the Alpha knew that he was not going to cause any problems. He was concentrating on his breathing, trying to fight the panic that was building, wishing he still had his speed. Barry knew that if he wanted to get away, he would need to get the cuffs off his wrists and ankles, but that was going to be harder than it seemed. His whole body was shaking by the time he was standing, and his breathing was coming in short, quick breaths.

            Oliver reached out slowly and stroked Barry’s face. “Hush little one. You’re doing fine right now Barry.” He wiped a tear away with his thumb. “You will be punished for your earlier indiscretion, but for now put your hands behind your back.” He waited as Barry did as he was told before he walked behind the Omega.

            Barry just stood there waiting as he watched Oliver walk behind him, and he had to concentrate on his breathing and keeping his heartrate under control. He jumped slightly as he heard the cuffs locking together his restraints, then his heart jumped when he heard the sound of cuffs locking around his wrists again. Barry tried to turn his head, but stopped when he felt Oliver’s hand catch his head.

            “Keep your eyes forward Barry.” Oliver forcefully spoke.

            Barry turned his head right back around as he let Oliver do what he was doing, jumping as he felt a belt being tightened around him, and cuffs being locked around his ankles. A small yelp when escaped his mouth when he felt straps going around his head, and he realized that Oliver was placing some kind of muzzle gag over his face. Barry was having more difficulty controlling his breathing and his heartrate as a new panic attack was making its way forward. Tears were falling faster down his face, staining his face and soaking into the gag around his mouth. His mind was wondering what Oliver was planning to do to him.

            “You look beautiful Barry.” Oliver purred out. He placed his hand on the small of Barry’s back and pushed the Omega forward. “We have a busy day today my love. So let’s get going.” He pushed Barry out of the room and started to lead him down the hall, down the stairs and out the door. When they left the building Diggle was waiting for them. “Diggle, we are going to Queen Consolidated, then afterwards, I’ll let you know.”

            “Sounds like a plan Oliver.” The Beta Diggle replied.   

            Barry couldn’t believe that he was actually outside of Oliver’s room, and out in the world. The wind never felt so good on his skin, even if he could only feel it on his wrists and face and feet. He didn’t care that Oliver hadn’t provided him with shoes, for the gravel and the pavement felt better than the cold hard floors of Oliver’s room. Barry didn’t even care that he was restrained as he was led to the car, he was outside. Something he had always taken for granted, and he was loving every second of it. Anytime outside of Oliver’s room he would enjoy and this was the first time since he had been forced into the bond that he was outside. Barry didn’t fight as he felt Oliver’s hand guiding him into the vehicle and forcing him to kneel on the floor as Oliver climbed in behind him. All Barry could feel was a throbbing through his knees from being forced to be on them for so long, but he didn’t want to anger Oliver. He knew that he would be punish later, he just didn’t want to rush the punishment along. Barry kept his eyes down as the car began to roll forward. Barry jumped slightly when he felt Oliver’s hand in his hair and then on his face, moving from side to side.

            “You know Barry, if you would only listen, then I wouldn’t have to punish you so much.” Oliver gently spoke as he let his fingers brush over an old bruise. “I saved you from the labs Barry, the least you could do is be more appreciative of that.”

            Barry couldn’t help the slight tremble that was running through his body. For three weeks, it was the same line over and over. That Barry should appreciate the fact that Oliver got him and not sent him to the labs, and he was tired of hearing it. He wouldn’t even be here if Cisco and Wells didn’t want to start learning how many different Earth’s there could be. Oliver’s fingers felt so cold against his hot skin and he couldn’t control another tear that ran down his face. He offered no resistance as Oliver gently pulled him from the kneeling position and had him laying across his lap. Barry wished he understood Oliver’s mood swings as he felt the Alpha’s hand running his hair and down to the bond bite. The sensation was confusing Barry and he couldn’t help but whimper behind the gag.

            “Hush my little Omega.” Oliver gently spoke. He continued to stroke Barry’s head in a calming gesture. “I know this is all strange for you, but after three weeks you should have learned.”  Oliver loved feeling the Omega tremble under his touch, and that was how they stayed until the car came to a complete stop and Diggle was opening the door. He gently helped Barry get back on his knees as he exited the car, and then grabbed Barry and pulled him out.

            Barry wondered what was going with Oliver, for he went from being so gentle to being rough again. His eyes darted around as Barry was taken in everything that was going on, on this Earth. He saw that the way Oliver had him was the norm of how Omega’s were treat, in fact as Barry notice, Oliver at least gave him clothes. There were Omega’s being forced to crawl around on all fours, naked, and obeying everything that the Alpha was telling them. Barry thought of how Omega’s were treated as equals back home and he was getting lost in thought thinking about his Earth. Pressure building on his lower back from Oliver’s hand brought him back to his current situation as Oliver was forcing him to walk into Queen Consolidated. Once inside the building, Barry kept his eyes down, knowing that everyone was staring at him as Oliver led him through the building. The tiles of the building were cold to Barry’s bare feet as they made their way to Oliver’s office, reminding him of the cold wooden floor in Oliver’s room. Finally, Barry was jerked to stop in front of a door with Oliver’s name on it and being shoved in. Barry landed hard on his knees, and grunted in pain behind the gag. His heart began to race faster when he heard the door being closed, and he didn’t know what Oliver was going to do to him.

            “I should bend you over that desk and fuck you into next week, but that will be another day.” Oliver spoke. He removed the gag from Barry’s face.

            Barry stretched his mouth a little, thankful that the gag had finally been removed from his mouth. A question had been burning in his mind for a while, and he had to carefully word it. “Alpha, is…is Central City still around?” He knew he was taken a risk by speaking without Oliver speaking first, but he had to know. Barry knew he should have landed in Central City, if this Earth had one, not in Starling City. He listened as Oliver laughed and grabbed his arm and forced him to stand and slowly walked him to the desk. 

            “It was destroyed in the explosion from STAR Labs.” Oliver coldly explained. “Anyone that survived became a metahuman, and were immediately quarantined.” When he got Barry to the desk, he quickly bent the Omega over it. “For speaking out of term, you will receive ten swats and count them out. Miss one, then I will add five more. Afterwards you will kneel on the right side of the desk, facing the door. Do you understand my Omega?”

            “Yes, Alpha.” Barry whimpered out. He couldn’t believe that on this Earth that Central City had been destroyed in the explosion, and he felt numb inside. He wasn’t looking forward to what was coming, and yelped as he realized that the belt around his waist was being loosened and his pants were being pulled down. The warm hands of Oliver felt as though they were already burning into his flesh, and Barry tried to relax, knowing that keeping the muscles tight would make it worse. He didn’t have time to prep himself as the first strike came without warning, and the pain was great, and Barry almost forgot what Oliver had asked of him. “One!” Barry cried out. He could feel the burning left by the hand, feel the handprint already forming as Oliver brought another strike against him. “Two!” The tears were burning Barry’s eyes as they fell from his eyes. He didn’t miss the next three smacks’ but missed the sixth one and shuddered.

             “I’m disappointed Omega; you were doing so good. Now I have to add five more.” Oliver sinisterly spoke. He raised his hand once again and brought in down hard.

            The sound echoed in Barry’s ears, but he didn’t forget to speak. “Seven!” He shouted at the top of his lungs, just so the Alpha could hear him. And so for the next few minutes, Barry endured his punishment, not missing a single number until the last one rained down. His throat felt so raw from all the screaming he did, that the yelp that escaped him from Oliver massage his ass, sounded like a whisper. He waited as Oliver removed his hands, and he waited for the Alpha to pull his pants back up. When nothing happened, he was starting to wonder what Oliver was planning on next.

            “If you stay like that, then I’m going to be very tempted to fuck you, hard, on the desk.” Oliver teased out. “You have two minutes to make your decision.”

            Barry felt color rushing to his cheeks as he realized that Oliver was going to force him to kneel in the office, naked so that anyone that walked by could see him. It was a new forum of humiliation for Barry as he awkwardly forced himself off the desk and limped to the right side and kneeled. The fire in his ass burned even more as he sat on his feet, hissing out in pain. He kept his head down, eyes glued to the floor as he listened to Oliver’s footsteps approach him. Tears fell harder as he felt Oliver’s hand force his head up, and Oliver lean in and kiss each eye.

            “Remember I only punish you when you don’t listen or speak out of term.” Oliver gently explained. He rose from Barry and walked around the desk. He pulled his chair out of his desk and sat in it. Time seemed to pass slowly, before the door was being opened and Felicity was walking in.

            Felicity took one look at the Omega. “If that’s the Omega metahuman Oliver, then he should be at the labs.”

            “Felicity.” Oliver coldly spoke. “He is my Omega, bought at auction and bonded the same night.” Oliver leaned back in the chair and placed his hands together. “He may still end up there for a day or so, only if he doesn’t learn how to behave. Was there something you needed?”

            “Just your signature on these papers.” Felicity quickly spoke. She looked at Barry again. “If you ever do bring him to the labs, then I would love to be there to record what they find out.” She took the papers back from Oliver and quickly left the room.

            Barry kept his head down the entire time, aware that anything he did could set Oliver off, and his ass still stung from the smacks. He did not want to endure another punishment, but Oliver had already promised him one for sneaking out of the room. Barry was regretting the decision more and more as the day ran on, wondering why he thought he could actually escape. He couldn’t use his speed, and all of Starling City knew that he was Oliver Queen’s Omega, which meant he couldn’t hide anywhere. Barry jumped slightly when he felt Oliver’s hand run through his hair.

            “Stand up pet.” Oliver gently cooed out.

            Barry slowly forced himself to stand, and tried to control the trembling as he felt Oliver pull his pants back up. He forced himself to think of something else, to think of his Earth, his friends, and how his city was still there. He hadn’t even realized that he was crying until he felt Oliver’s tongue move along his cheek, licking the tears away.

            “There’s no need for that Barry.” Oliver gently spoke. He tightened the belt around Barry’s waist and held the gag up. “I hope that you learn soon to keep your mouth shut until spoken to. But until then, you have to wear the gag.” Oliver quickly placed the gag back on Barry’s mouth before leading him out of the room.

            Barry just put his mind on automatic as he dropped his head once again and let Oliver lead him out of the building and to the car. He didn’t resist as Oliver gently pushed him in the car and he kneeled on the ground, waiting for Oliver to enter. When the Alpha didn’t get in the car right away, he dared a glance up towards the Alpha and saw that he was whispering to Diggle. When he saw that Oliver was about to enter the car again, he quickly dropped his eyes to look back down at the ground. He could feel the edge of a panic attack coming on again and he forced himself to concentrate on his breathing.

            “Come up here, pet.” Oliver gently spoke. “Just like you were before.”

            Barry forced himself to slowly rise and slowly get on the set. He forced his head back into Barry’s lap and whimpered when the hand started to go back to stroking his hair. Barry quickly learned to fear Oliver’s hands, for he never knew if they would be gentle or if they would be cruel and painful. Yet like this, he could almost imagine the Oliver from his Earth, the one that was kind and gentle and cared about Barry and helped him become a better hero. The ride in the car seemed to take forever, until finally he felt the car stopping. The ride seemed longer to him than when they left the Queen mansion, and his suspicions were confirmed when the door opened and they were somewhere new. Barry quickly got back into the kneeling position on the floor of the car and waited for Oliver to exit the vehicle before he was grabbed and pulled out by Diggle. _Why is Diggle pulling me out and not Oliver?_ He was definitely starting to have panic attack and nothing he was doing was slowing it down. Barry’s eyes travelled to the group of stranger’s in front of them, and he could see that Felicity was standing in the front of the group. Barry quickly made his eyes look at Oliver as he waited for the Alpha to tell him what was going on.

            “This is your punishment and your warning Omega.” Oliver coldly spoke. He turned to face Felicity and the group standing around him. “It is five right now, so I’ll be back at five tomorrow evening to pick him up. I want all the results the lab gets off of him and how fertile he is. If the fertility numbers are low, then I want him to go on a treatment.” He turned back to Barry. “This is where you would have ended up if I didn’t suggest you go to auction first Omega. This is your punishment for thinking you could escape me, and scarring Thea. Let this sink in, I can take you here to the labs at any time, and only I can decide if I want to come back and get you. You will spend twenty-four hours here. I think that will be a deep lesson for you to learn. After that, I’ll decide if this shouldn’t be a more permanent home for you and I only come when you’re in heat or your pregnant. I will be back at five tomorrow to get you Omega.” He nodded towards Diggle and went back inside the car.

            Barry couldn’t believe what he was hearing as he felt Diggle moving him forward, forcing him toward the group of Beta scientists waiting for him. He wasn’t strong enough before he was being passed off to new guards that held him tighter. Barry looked longingly at the car as Diggle got in and drove away with his Alpha in the backseat and Barry knew that he was in major trouble as the Beta’s forced him into the facility. The tears were falling faster down his face as he tried to fight the Beta's pulling him inside the labs. Barry was completely terrified as he was forced inside and the door closed, sealing him inside for the next twenty-four hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry learns why the labs are so terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing. Well maybe that this chapter may change slightly. I wanted to capture as much emotion as I could and the way I see it in my head. It just feels like it didn't transfer correctly, so it could be changed. As a warning, please read the tags for a lot of the stuff happens in this chapter. Don't hate me for I regret nothing. Enjoy!

Barry huddled himself in the corner of the cell he had been tossed in, the cold water slowly dripping off of his body. He shivered each time a drop fell off his body and hit the floor. Time didn’t make sense anymore, and he lost track of how long he had been in the dark of the cold metal cell. As soon as the doors closed to the labs, sealing him in, the guards set about to quickly ripping the sweater and yoga pants off of him, leaving him naked and vulnerable. After that he was dragged through the building and brought to a disinfecting area. His body still felt as though the hard bristle brush was still scrubbing against his skin, and opening wounds that he thought had healed over. The water that was used on him was colder than ice and had him shivering by the time the people were done disinfecting him. He had been dragged through the building, naked, cold, and shivering being told that when they were passing the Alpha prisoner wing, the Beta prisoner wing and then finally the Omega prisoner wing. They took him down the Omega wing, put a collar on him, and then threw him in a cell that was halfway down the hallway, and he brought himself to the furthest corner and huddled himself there. It was completely dark in the cell, no light of any kind came through from anywhere and the cell echoed as his body shook, but he could not hear anything from the outside world. When they threw him in the cell they told him he was the only Omega metahuman that the lab had and they were looking forward to running all kinds of different tests. “I’m sorry Alpha.” Was all that Barry could whisper, as he hugged his legs closer to his chest, naked, cold, and alone. He would give anything to be back in Oliver’s room, or to even have the degrading Omega outfit back. Heck he would give anything to know how long he had been sitting in the cell.

            Time held no concept for him as he continued to shake, the water that wasn’t falling from his body clinging to his body. Then the sound of the door slowly opening broke the silence. Barry slowly looked up, his tear stained eyes adjusting to the bright light that was now flooding the room as he watched a man approach him. It was a Beta guard and Barry was too frozen with fear to move as the guard attached a leash to the collar that had been placed around his throat and gave a forceful tug. The shock of the pull caused him to lurch forward, throwing out his hands so his face didn’t smack the floor. Barry had no time to stand up as the person continued to pull him forward, forcing Barry to crawl on his hands and knees. Fear was rolling off him in waves and each sound his hands and knees made seemed to echo and fill the empty space around him. “Please, don’t hurt me.”

            “Shut the hell up.” The Beta quickly spat out. “You’re nothing but a worthless metahuman poisoning the world. You should consider yourself lucky that this isn’t your full time home. All the different experiments that would be done to you, especially meant for Omega metahumans. You’re the first one ever caught, so consider everything that’s about to happen to you an honor.”

            Barry felt ice strike his soul as he listened to the guard and his mind really started to race about the place that Oliver had left him in. Out of all the Earth’s he’s been to, this was the cruelest by far. And now he was about to find out how terrible the labs were and why Oliver kept holding the fact he saved him from such a place was a good thing. Barry followed behind the guard as they went through a double door, and Barry could tell that they were in a laboratory of some kind and that there was a huge examination table set up in the center of the room. He saw there were chains and ropes fastened down all around the table and different tools that were laid out near the table. He knew that that was all for him and his heart dropped even lower and his body began to shake harder. He froze, not wanting to enter the room any further, only to start choking as the guard pulled the leash harder.

            “Useless Omega!” The Beta spat. He gave another forceful tug. "Get your ass moving now! Don’t make me toss you to some very horny Alpha’s!” He pulled harder on the leash, getting aggravated that the Omega was not moving.

            Heels clicking against the floor caused the guard and Barry to turn their heads to the other side of the room. “You toss him to any of those Alpha’s and Mr. Queen will make sure you never walk right again.” Felicity spoke. She stepped closer until she was face to face with the guard. “We only have him until five tomorrow evening and I would like for us to proceed with the experimentations.” She snatched the leash out of the guard’s hand. “I think I will still tell Oliver what you wanted to do with his Omega.” She tugged the leash.

            “See he won’t move, that’s why I made the threat.” The guard quickly replied back. “There’s no need to tell Mr. Queen what I said.”

            When Felicity tugged the leash once again, Barry slowly started to move, timidly past the guard and stopped right in front of Felicity. He made sure to keep his head down, and not look up at the Beta. “He seems to come along just fine. Now return to your post.” The guard bowed and quickly ran out the door. Felicity took out her cellphone and quickly typed up a quick text message. She turned to look down at Barry once she was done. “This is where you should have ended up from the start Omega.” She turned heel and began to walk towards the table, pulling the leash.

            Barry followed against his will, for each pull on the leash made it difficult to breath and pressed into the bond bite. The pain the collar caused when it was in the bond bite was a mixture, and his body didn’t know how to react. Finally, he felt the pulling stop and he realized that they were by the table. His whole body began to shake when they stopped by the table, his heart pounding in his chest to where it was the only noise he heard. It wasn’t until Felicity pulled the leash, jerking his whole body forward that he realized that she was trying to talk to him.

            “Stand now. This is your final warning Omega.” Felicity sternly spoke.

            Barry slowly made his body stand, and ignored the jello feeling that was spreading through his body. He kept his eyes down on the ground as he felt strange hands lift his arms up, attaching leather bonds. The bonds were attached to his wrist, forearm, and upper arm. Then he felt his legs being spread out and leather bonds were placed on his ankles, calf, and thigh. He cautiously looked and saw that the new cuffs had D-rings on them and his mind started to wonder what was going to happen. Barry opened his mouth to say something, only to have a ball gag shoved in. He whimpered as he felt the straps being tightened around his head, digging into his skin. Barry kept his eyes away from the table and the tools around it, for he knew that they were all going to be used on him.

            “Get on the table.” Felicity command. Barry was too frozen with fear to respond to what she had just said, so he just stood there, head down and eyes cast away. “Get him on the table, and set him up.”

            Barry timidly lifted his head up to see who she was talking to, but didn’t have time as he felt hands grabbing him. He was lifted off of the floor and forced to lay on his back on the cold examine table. Survival instincts took over once the metal touched his back and he began to struggle against the hands, trying his best to get away. He was no match for the Beta’s as he felt his arms being secured above his head, his legs being spread open and a rope of some kind was attached to the restraint on his calves. His legs were forcefully brought up, slightly folding him, to where the other end of the restraint was secured to the restraint around his upper arm. Then finally his ankles were secured as well, and Barry realized that he had no room to move his body. He felt a panic attack building and there was nothing he could do to stop it. A yelp escaped his lips as he felt something cold being rubbed on the inside of his thighs. Barry’s eyes travelled down to see that it was an alcohol swap that was being wiped on his thighs, and then at his hole. He tugged at the restraints that held him, finding he could barely move his body. Barry watched as the area dried and two pads were placed on his thighs.

            “Take the blood samples first.” Felicity ordered. She watched as one of the doctors grabbed the blood collecting system and a few vials. “Make sure to also do a fertility count as well. Mr. Queen wants to know how fertile the Omega is. If the numbers are low, then we are to try and fix that.”

            Barry wished he could understand what those pads were that attached to his thighs, wished he had more movability, but he was stuck. Helplessly watching as one of the doctors, _or are they scientists?_ Barry’s mind thought, come up to his hip. Another rub of an alcohol pad and then a needle was produced, and stuck into Barry’s hip. It was only a pinch and he only flinched as he watched a vial get attached to the top and watched as the inside began to turn red. Barry watched as three more vials were filled with his blood before the needle was removed and the scientist had walked away. _Probably to run those tests._ Barry thought. He watched as Felicity stepped to the side and was given orders. He was so busy concentrating on her that he didn’t see the object that was being forced into his hole. “Mmmph!” Barry cried out as he bit down hard on the ball. Whatever the object was, was cold and metal and he felt it being forced into his hole. Barry pulled the restraints, tried to pull his body off the object, but nothing he did worked. He was breathing heavily by the time he felt the object was no longer being forced into his hole. _Please get it out!_ Barry screamed in his mind.

            “Open it.” Felicity’s ice cold words rang through the room.

            Barry didn’t know what the words were supposed to mean, until he felt his hole being spread opened. _NO! Stop!_ Barry’s mind screamed. He wanted the object out, and he thrashed his body wildly, all that caused him was more pain as the person waited for him to stop thrashing. Once Barry settled again, he looked down and watched in horror as the scientist went back to making the object wider. Soon Barry was lost in the pain, trying to figure out what was in his hole. He thought this was the worst humiliation he could go through, but he watched as they brought something over and began to move it towards his hole. _No! Stop! Please! I’ll obey my Alpha!_ Barry’s mind was screaming as he felt the tip of whatever that thing was being pressed right up to his hole. He tried to clench his hole close, but whatever they had inserted in him, made sure that he couldn’t close his hole. Barry bit down harder on the ball in his mouth, feeling as though he was going to break his teeth on it.

            “The speculum and camera is in place.” The Beta scientist spoke.

            “Bring the monitors up.” Felicity said. “Cisco, make sure that you record everything that happens.”

            Barry turned his head and his eyes widened as he watched Cisco walk across the room and into another room. He couldn’t believe that another one of his friends was going to take part in hurting and experimenting on him. _No, different Earth, not your friends._ Barry’s mind quickly piqued. He could feel the shaky breaths he was taken as he watched a television monitor turn on and all he saw was what the inside of his hole looked like. The sight disturbed him and the fact that others were looking as well and taken notes. He felt color rush to his face as he turned his face away from the disturbing imagine. He jerked his head back when he felt something being placed on his cock and balls. Barry couldn’t believe that he was being placed in a cock cage.

            “Best way to get results.” Another Beta scientist spoke. He stepped away and handed Felicity a small black box.

            “It is 9:20 at night and we are about to start experimentation on the metahuman Omega known as Barry. His Alpha will be here to pick him up at five tomorrow evening. The Alpha is Oliver Queen. Blood has already been taken to be studied and to have a fertility count down.” Felicity spoke. “We are about to start the shock experiment to see how his metahuman body responds to shock waves being sent through his body. Before we start, everything in him from what we can see looks the same of a normal Omega.”

            Barry hoped he heard wrong as he tugged harder at his restraints, hoping against hope he didn’t hear shock waves. His mind couldn’t figure out how they were going to shock him when he thought about the pads on his thighs. Before he could process anything else, he felt the electricity going through him. “Aaahh!!!” Barry screamed from behind the ball in his mouth. His hole tried to clench down, but couldn’t because of the speculum. All the tugging rewarded him with was a slight movement on the metal table and pulling on his arms and legs. Finally, the waves subsided, and he was panting heavily and sweat was already beginning to gather on him. He was hoping that was the only round that they were going to put through him.

            “Normal reaction as seen with the Alpha and Beta metahumans on the lowest setting.” Felicity spoke. “Next round will be a level three and the shock will be delivered for ten seconds.”

            _NO!_ Barry’s mind screamed. He could feel the tears running down his face as he violently shook his head back and forth. This was pure torture; he didn’t understand how this was experimentation at all. What made everything worst to him was that Cisco was there, on the other side of the glass, watching all this happen. _Not your Cisco._ His mind reminded himself. In the blink of an eyes, he felt a more intense of the electricity coursing through his body. “GAHHH!!!” Barry yelled from behind the gag. The pain was intense and it felt as though it was coursing through his entire body. Even worse was that he felt his cock trying to get hard, and he didn’t understand why. Ten seconds later and the electricity died down and his back touched the unforgiven metal, causing him to yelp behind the gag.

            “At level three it seemed to course through his body at a quicker speed. It is now suspected that his metahuman power of speed, and everything in him moving faster, made the shock more intense.” Felicity was loving the numbers that were coming from Barry. She would have something to compare to the Alpha and Beta numbers. “This will be the last round of shock treatment. It will be a level seven and delivered for five seconds.”

            Barry didn’t understand where he had the strength to still shake his head, but he did. Everything in him felt as though it was on fire, and his body felt weak from pulling at the restraints as hard as he did. Yet no mercy was shown as he felt the most intense feel of electricity being sent through his body. Barry could feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head, and couldn’t believe that with the pads being placed on his thighs, he could feel the waves going to his brain. Five seconds later, and the electricity stopped. He was panting extremely heavily behind the gag, eyes lulling close and he could feel slick start to slowly drip out of him.

            “Collect a sample of that slick.” Felicity spoke.

            A small, breathless whine, escaped from behind the gag as he felt the camera being pulled back. He had no strength to look down to see what was going on, but felt a cold plastic tip of a vial being pressed into him and then against his walls. He felt it being pressed against his slick producing glandes and he just didn’t have the strength nor the energy to care as he felt the vial being pulled away and the camera placed back. Nothing they did to him now could be as painful as the shocks.

            “Take it down and start getting results. I want to know how his slick is different from and ordinary Omega’s slick.” Felicity told the Beta scientist. Soon the room was down to her and three other Beta’s, along with Cisco on the other side of the glass.

            Silently, the tears escaped Barry’s eyes, and he didn’t have the strength to cry as they fell and started to gather in small pools on either side of his face. A small puddle of slick had also built up under his ass and Barry just didn’t have it in him to care. These people were going to do their sick twisted experimentations on him. Barry wanted to try and escape in his mind, but he didn’t want pain to be associated with his Earth and his friends, who were probably trying to figure out where he was.  Barry was barely aware that another person had entered the room.

            Felicity flipped through the file. “If these numbers are correct, then the Omega is very fertile. That will make Oliver happy.” She gave the file back. “Now finish the other tests.” She walked up to Barry, until she was standing by his body. She watched as his chest shakily rose and fell with each shaky breath and she smiled. “We are only just getting started Omega.” She stepped away. “We will now proceed to extract a bone marrow sample and compare it to the other samples.”

            Barry couldn’t believe that his nightmare was not over, but he didn’t have the strength to care as he watched one of the Beta scientist’s walk forward and start to unwrap different objects. His vision was hazy as he watched the wipe of an iodine wipe go across his hip bone, and then another. Barry knew the tools involved and watched as the aspirate needle hovered above his hip. His eyes followed as the needle was pressed down, further into his body. It hurt, but he didn’t think it was that bad, until he watched the twist of the hand and he could feel the needle pierce his bone. _Stop! Oh God Stop! It hurts!_ Barry screamed in his mind. A course of adrenaline ran throughout his body and he began to jerk and pull at the restraints. _Please! You’re killing me!_ The pain was coursing through his body and he could have sworn that they pierced more than just his hip bone. He tried to plead with the Beta to stop, but only gurgling noises escaped from behind the bag. Barry watched through blurry eyes as syringe was attached and watched as the syringe began to fill with a red looking substance. Another twisting motion and it felt as though his bone was breaking, and he watched as the syringe was removed, and his eyes went wide as he watched as another syringe was attached and the process was repeated all over again. After the second collection, a fresh wave of pain went through him as the aspirate needle was removed. He felt pressure being applied to the area and knew that they were trying to make sure that there was no heavy bleeding. His hip felt as though it was broken, that he would never walk right again, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

            “Sorry Omega, can’t have you sleeping.” Felicity spoke. “Give him a shot of adrenaline.”

            _No, please! Let me sleep!_ Barry’s mind screamed. He looked through half closed eyes as one of the scientist’s stepped forward and injected him with something. Immediately he felt the effects and felt all the nerves in his body wake up. Barry could feel his heart pounding against his chest, and could feel that he was breathing heavily as the adrenaline coursed through him. He knew that because of his speed, the shot would go through him faster.

            “Interesting.” Felicity spoke. “Cisco. You got how quickly the shot gave the Omega energy.”

            “Sure did and the time is astounding, the fastest.” Cisco replied through the sound system.

            _He sounds just like the Cisco I know._ Barry whimpered in his mind. He just couldn’t believe his friend, who was also a metahuman, would do this to him. _Not the Cisco you know._ Barry had to keep reminding himself of that, but it was hard when they looked and sounded so much like his friends from his Earth. Now that he had a fresh wave of energy running through him, he wondered what else this sick people would do to him. Barry’s eyes frantically searched around the room, trying to get anyone to release him from this torment, only to be ignored. More tears fell down his face, and soon snot was coming out of his noise. He realized that he was having trouble breathing and thought he was going to suffocate. Barry watched as one of the scientists wiped his face and used a silicone aspirate tube to clear his nose. He had to calm himself and fight off the panic attack that was still building in him, and he couldn’t risk dying on this table.

            “Take those to get tested.” Felicity’s voice rang through the room. “If you think you can suffocate yourself Omega, then you are clearly mistaken. Time to move onto another test.”

            Barry hated how he was being treated, hated that they didn’t see him as a person in severe pain that needed help, but as a slap of meat to be poked and prodded and shocked. He couldn’t believe that such an Earth could exist anywhere, but he was slowly learning that this world was the cruelest one of them all. All he could do was let his eyes travel around the room, trying to see what was going to happen next. For the first time Barry noticed that there was no way for him to tell time. His brain went into overdrive trying to figure out what time Felicity had said and how long he had been forced to endure their torturous experiments. Barry realized he had no idea what time it could be, and he had no idea if Felicity had said the right time. He shook his head back and forth, for he couldn’t believe that he was being deprived of knowing the time. _Please let Oliver come and get me soon._ Barry’s body froze, and he couldn’t believe he just thought that. He didn’t want this Earth’s Oliver, he wanted his Earth’s Oliver, and that was what he reasoned his brain meant.  

            “Bring the machine out.” Felicity ordered. “We are going to take a break Omega, well everyone here but you.” Felicity watched as the machine was brought out and wheeled towards them. “This machine will be keeping your hole busy while we are on break. It will record how sensitive you are compared to a normal Omega and see if you can produce slick outside of heat. Although you did produce a little all ready.”

            Barry looked between his spread legs and watched as the camera was moved to the side and the machine was wheeled in front of him. He tugged harder on his bonds, not wanting that thing in him. He whined out as he felt the speculum in him, and he hoped that they would remove it. His hopes were quickly dashed as he felt the head of the toy being placed at his entrance.

            “It’s the size of an Omega, so it will fit without us having to remove the speculum.” Felicity spoke. She entered a few keys into the computer and the machine came to life and slowly started to push into Barry. “We’ll be back in a little while to check on you Omega.” With that said, she and the other scientists left the room.

            Barry felt the toy entering him slowly and he tried to pull his body away. He knew it was no use as trying to pull his legs down and closed, only pulled at his restrained arms causing even more pain to him. He felt the toy enter him fully, and he let out a small sigh of relief. It wasn’t as big as Oliver’s was and it wasn’t as painful. He winced in pain when he felt the toy in him scrap against the metal of the speculum and felt that it slightly moved. Barry couldn’t help but mewl out in pain behind the gag, and then yelped when he felt the toy move forcefully back into him The process repeated and soon Barry was getting lost to the pleasure and pain of the small toy moving in and out of him. Barry could feel blood rushing to his cock, but feeling the painful urge of nothing happening, and that’s when he looked down and remembered. He remembered that one of the Beta’s had forced him into a cock cage. Now the overstimulation was driving him crazy, making his body feel over sensitive, the cold metal feeling colder. He felt his body break out with goosebumps, and he was panting heavily behind the gag. Barry thought the shock waves and the bone marrow biopsy were the worst parts, but this was the worst. He couldn’t climax at all and had to deal with his cock being restrained. Barry hadn’t been getting any pleasure for the past three weeks from Oliver’s rapes, and now he has the chance to enjoy himself, yet being denied once again. Time was already a lost concept to him, but he was getting even more lost in the sensation the longer the toy Omega cock was in him. After what felt like hours to him, Barry heard the doors opening and watched through hazy vision as Felicity and the other scientists entered the room.

            “Being introduced to the machine, the Omega seems to have worked up quite a taste for it.” She stepped closer and began to check him over. “Pupils dilated, heartrate is high, skin is extra sensitive. Travelling down further to his hole, after intense stimulation, the Omega has produced a generous amount of slick as though he was in heat. Results will be compared to that of a normal Omega. I think he’s ready to be released from the cage.”

            None of the words Felicity spoke made any sense to Barry, until he felt his cock being released from the cage and with a few more thrusts from the machine, Barry was releasing. It was the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced, and when he finally came down he felt he’s eyes getting heavy. His sensitive skin felt the needle piercing his skin, and he knew it was another shot of adrenaline. Barry cursed in his mind, wanting this to be over, and just wanting to be able to sleep. He knew that the truth was that they were not going to take him off the table until it was time for Oliver to pick him up. A whimper escaped his mouth as he felt the toy being removed fully and the camera placed back at his entrance. Barry sobbed out behind the gag, feeling the tears run down his face and being soaked up by the gag. His mind went blank as he listened to the people walk around, eyes darting everywhere. “MMMPPHHH!!!” Barry yelled from behind the gag. Electricity was shooting through his body once again. Through blurry eyes he saw that Felicity had control of the electro pads that were attached to his thighs.

            “Unlike the other subjects, the Omega has become more sensitive to the electricity on the lowest setting.” Felicity spoke. “Next wave at the third level for ten seconds.”

            _No! NO NO!!!!_ Barry’s mind screamed. That wave felt like it was the highest setting, not the lowest. He couldn’t think about what the third level would feel like for ten seconds. His brain barely had time to prepare for that possibility when electricity flooded his body. The pain was so intense, that the minimum room he had, he was arching of the table and using all his strength to try and make the torture stop. He could see straight as he vision went white and everything was lost. Slowly the world started to refocus, and soon he felt his eyes fluttering opening. Somewhere in his hazy brain, Barry knew he lost consciousness, but he didn’t know for how long. As he was slowly coming to, he froze, feeling that he was still strapped down to the table. He couldn’t bite back the groan that escaped from around the gag.

            “The Omega is awake after being out for a little over an hour in half. In that time we were able to collect a few more bodily samples from him and perform a few more experiments. All results have been recorded and have proven more interesting than the results we usually get off of Alpha and Beta metahumans.” Felicity’s voice echoed.

            The voice sounded like nails scratching along a chalkboard in Barry’s mind and he winced in pain. He wondered what else they had done to him, and part of him wanted to look. Yet he was still tired and didn’t think he could muster the energy to even look. Barry felt hands on him, releasing his legs from his arms, and then releasing the rest of his body. The ball gag was also removed from Barry’s mouth. The hands tried to make him stand, but his legs were weak and unstable, and Barry began to fall. Hands reached out and grabbed him. He didn’t protest as he was dragged through the double doors. His mind barely registered where they were taking him until he was being handed off to a new set of guards who dragged him into a small room. The water from the hose was cold and felt as though ice was thrown on him. He tried to move, tried to protect himself, but his limbs didn’t want to respond. Soon the decontamination was over and he was being dragged back through the halls of the lab.

            “Look at the bond bite pulse.” One of the guards spoke. “That has got to be because he’s a metahuman. I’ve seen plenty of bonded Omega’s and none of their bites pulse like his is.”

            “Probably, but Felicity and Cisco will figure that out with the data they collected.” The other guard spoke. “They are hoping that Mr. Queen brings the Omega back here, for they still have a ton of things that they want to do to him.”

            Barry didn’t want to listen, for he was trying to figure out what was going on with the rest of his body. He did realize that the leather restraints that had been applied to him were gone and he was merely back to wearing the one’s that kept his speed under control. All too soon, Barry felt his body being tossed into the cold cell, the water still clinging to his body and he watched the light on the wall slowly disappear, casting him into darkness. Barry curled himself into the fetal position and violently shook, just wanting any sort of comfort. In the darkness, he couldn’t tell if he closed his eyes or not, until he heard the door opening once again. In Barry’s time deprived mind, it felt as though no time had passed, and he just listened as he heard footsteps approach him.

            “Did my pretty boy learn his lesson?” The male voice spoke.

            Barry still felt completely weak, but he smelled the air and knew he wasn’t going crazy. Oliver was here in the cell with him. “Y-y-yes Al-al-alpha.” He was so cold and so weak, he didn’t think that Oliver would hear him. Barry couldn’t help but let out a small whimper as he felt Oliver pick him up bridal style. His Omega nature was overjoyed that the Alpha had come back for him as he buried his face into Oliver’s right shoulder.

            “Good.” Oliver spoke. He turned and began to walk out of the cell. “If you ever do anything like you did before, then this will become more of a permanent residence for you. The only time I would come for you is when your heat hits and when you’re pregnant. Do I make myself perfectly clear Barry?”

            “Yes, Alpha.” Barry’s voice was barely above a whisper. He flinched as he felt Oliver hug him closer.

            “That’s my good Omega.” Oliver praised out. “Your results were very interesting and I am looking forward to when you go into heat.” He bent his head down and kissed the tip of Barry’s head. “And don’t worry about the guard that threatened to hand you over to some horny Alpha’s, he’s been disposed of.”

            Barry didn’t want to know what Oliver meant by that as the Alpha continued to hold him close. The journey seemed to take forever, until they were at the double doors, and Barry blinked as the brightness of the outside hit his eyes. He knew it was dusk, but it was the brightest light he had seen in the past twenty-four hours. He put up no resistance as Oliver laid him gently on the seat in the car, and then watched as Oliver slowly lifted his head up, and placed it in his lap. Barry continued to shake, but let out a sigh of relief as the door to the car closed and they began to move away from the labs. Barry knew he wanted to escape, but he also knew he didn’t end up back there to find out what other experiments that could be done to him. The calming gesture of Oliver’s hand helped lull him back into sleep, and when it massaged the bite, he couldn’t hold back his moan. Once again he let sleep take him, and even though he knew he was being taken back to another prison, it was still better than the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and HR realize that something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this update took so long. I have been trying to get this chapter to come out the way I see it in my head, and I'm still not sure if it is just right. I hope that it is worth the wait and I really hope that the next chapter does not take as long. Again I apologize in advance if it takes a while.

“Barry! Barry!” Cisco yelled through the headpiece. He started to get worried when he lost communication with his friend. “Barry if your joking around, then man you picked a very bad time. Barry let me know you’re alright.” When Barry still didn’t respond and all he heard was static, he turned to HR. “I think something is wrong. I’m getting nothing and I don’t think that Barry would joke like this.” Cisco began typing into the computer and scanning for any clue as to where Barry might be.

            HR quickly walked to where Cisco was and bent down to look at the computer screen as well. “Come on Cisco, we have to find him.” He was increasingly becoming worried about Barry, and the fact that the Flash was only an Omega. They had a close encounter on one of the Earth’s were Barry was almost killed just for being an Omega. After that, he was ready to abort the mission, stop trying to find out how many different Earth’s there were, but Barry and Cisco insisted that they keep going. “Have you tried using the tracker on his suit to find what Earth he might be on or where he disappeared?”

            Cisco was typing away on the computer, trying everything he could think of to find his friend. “I’ve tried that, and tried to trace the last communication we had, and I even tried to use the trail he leaves to find him. There is nothing.” Cisco continued to type, hoping that he would get a ping on his friend. “If Barry was an Alpha, then I wouldn’t be this worried about him. But he is an Omega, and each world he has been to seems to treat Omega’s differently. I don’t want him to be on a Earth where he has been killed already.”

            HR walked to the center of the room and studied the area where he watched Barry disappear just hours ago. “Do we have any clue as to what kind of Earth he may have gone to?”

            “None, and that’s what the bad part is.” Cisco quickly spoke. “After he was almost killed, Barry and I made sure that I could always track him. Yet something is wrong, I can’t communicate with him or track the suit.” Panic was building in his voice as he continued to try everything he knew to find his missing friend.

            “What do you mean you can’t find Barry.” A female voice spoke.

            Cisco and HR quickly turned towards the entrance and saw that Iris was standing there. They both could tell that the fellow Beta was worried, and that she heard more than they wanted her to here. “It seems that there is just a malfunction in the communication device. We will find him, I just need to reboot the system and then try boosting the signal.” Cisco quickly got up and went towards Iris.

            “You and Barry promised me that he would always be in communication with you.” Iris quickly spoke. She stepped back before Cisco could touch her. “You both promised me that he would always be found. Especially after he was nearly killed by that mob of Alpha’s on one of the Earth’s that he went to.” That memory had stuck with her, and how Barry had told her how close he was to being killed. “Tell me you and him are joking around, that in a few moments he will come through a vortex and be smiling and joking around.”

            Cisco felt his heart pull, knowing that Iris was going to be effected the most by Barry’s disappearance. “I wish we were; heck I wish Barry would surprise us all right now by saying he was only joking around. But we’re not. I lost communication with him about three hours ago and I have been doing everything in my power to try and find him. All I get is static.” Cisco dropped his head and looked away from Iris, for he knew the look that was already on her face.

            “Iris,” HR spoke as he stepped closer to her. “We will find Barry and bring him home. I swear that once we do that, this will be the last time that we ask him to this. I will not risk his life again to find all the alternative Earth’s out there.”

            “He shouldn’t have gone after the last time he nearly died!” Iris yelled. She felt the tears in her eyes and she didn’t care. “You did not have to wake him up from the nightmares that he was having, I did. You did not have to see the look of terror on his face once he woke, nor did you have to consul him afterwards. I did. I begged him not to continue to map out all these different Earth’s, but his dedication to the two of you compelled him to continue on with this mission.” She wiped the tears away from her eyes, as she pushed back the few weeks that Barry stopped being the Flash. “He had reservations about continuing this mission of yours, about trying to find all the different Earth’s out there. His near death experience made him only want to stay on this Earth and continued to protect Central City. That’s what he told me before he came back here and talked to the two of you. Now he’s missing on some strange Earth, going through who knows what, and you can’t find him?”

            “Kid Flash is still here to protect the city while Barry is missing.” HR started to explain.

            “So I have to double my worry about my brother Wally and worry about where Barry is?” Iris hissed out. “Do you have any idea what I am going through right now?! How you are toying with my emotions! Making me worry about my brother and my boyfriend at the same time!”

            Cisco just looked away from his friend and let her speak her mind. He already held guilt about what had happened to him a few months ago, and now his friend was missing again. This time he could not find where his friend was. “Iris. I want to find Barry, I really do. You have no idea how much guilt I carry every day, knowing that I almost got my best friend killed. And now I have more guilt that he’s missing once again and I can’t find him.” Cisco felt the tears building in his eyes. “I regret convincing him to resume this quest, and I will do everything in my power to find him.”

            “You better.” Iris hissed out. “Because if he’s traumatized at all by this, you’re not going to be the one that has to be there to keep him together. I will have to do that. I will be the one there that has to hold him when he wakes from a nightmare and I will have to convince him that it was all just a nightmare. Even though I know that is not the case. How can you understand what I am going through?”

            “He’s my friend.” Cisco snapped back. He couldn’t believe he was being confrontational with another Beta, but her words were cutting into him deep. “I saw him when he came back from that Earth that tried to kill! I saw all the marks that were left on him and he told me about what happened to him! He said he was done travelling, that he just wanted to stay and protect Central City! HR and I gave him a few months to recover, and then foolishly we convinced him to continue on with the mission. I may not be the one that has to wake him from the nightmares, but I am the one that sees what he looks like when he gets back.” He just stared and Iris and she stared back at him.

            “I swear you two are acting worse than Alpha’s fighting over an Omega in heat.” HR spoke out. “Look, we can stand here placing blame like crazy, and yes Iris you hold blame as well.” He watched as the Beta made a confused face. “He said he talked to you and that even though you had your reservations about him doing this, you said that as long as he came back he could continue with the mission. So let’s move on past assigning blame, and start figuring out how we can find out exactly what Earth he is one and go and get him.” He sensed that the tense lightened slightly, but not as much as he wanted to. “Right now we need to stop this fighting and work together to find Barry. Wally will continue to protect the city as Kid Flash, and Cisco will help him. All our efforts will be dedicated to trying to find out where exactly Barry is. The problem is that the time vortex fields can cause interference and we need to isolate Barry’s speed to the exact point when he appeared on whatever Earth he disappeared on.” He looked at Iris and stepped closer to her, while at the same time putting space between Cisco and Iris. “Iris, I promise you that we will find Barry and that we will all be there for him to help him with whatever is needed. I also promise that once we get him back from wherever he is, this whole mission about finding as many alternate Earth’s will stop.”

            “Oh bull HR.” Iris snapped. “I thought that after Barry was raped and nearly killed those few months ago that you would abort this crusade of yours. And you didn’t. You talked him into doing this crap all over again. And unlike last time, you found a way to lose him on some strange Earth, where who knows what happening to him. Because I’m pretty sure that if he could, then he would already be back here and he’s not. That means something or even someone is preventing him from returning.” She clenched her fists tighter, trying to control the anger she felt going through her. “Why couldn’t you just stop after that incident. You have no idea how traumatized he was by what happened to him. I do. Why did you have to twist his arm and convince him to do this?”

            HR felt at a loss for words as he watched the tears fall down Iris’s face. He knew that he should have aborted the mission once he came back from that one Earth, but he gave Barry a few months before he tried to convince him to continue on with the mission. “You’re right. I should have stopped the mission then. I should have been satisfied with the information that we already had, but I wasn’t. All I could think about was all the different ways that we could use the information to make this world, this city better. So I convinced him to continue with the quest. I selfishly convinced that what he was doing would make this world a better place. But I lied. I had him do it because of my curiosity to how many worlds are actually there. I reckless put him in danger again to satisfy my own selfish needs. And for that I apologize Iris.”

            “Selfish needs?” Iris tried to keep her voice strong, but could feel it cracking. “Do you have any idea about what really happened to him on Earth 34? What they did to him or put him on?” She watched as HR and Cisco simply shook their heads no. “Well he told me after the second day of nightmares he was having. He told me exactly what they did to him, what they put into his system and why he couldn’t use his speed. They injected him with a mixture of heroin and heat inducing drugs, and all ten of the Alpha’s took turns raping him and beating him. He told me that his mutation caused the drugs to go quickly through his system and they had to keep drugging him every hour so that he was no more than zombie. Barry told me that he felt so helpless, everything in him screaming to run, but his body was so weak that he couldn’t. He could only watch for those two weeks as the Alpha’s would violently rape him and then after they all had him at least twice, they would beat him. They did so much to him, and when he couldn’t get pregnant, that’s when they talked about killing him. It was in that time that they forgot to give him a dose of the drugs that they were giving him and that was when he made his escape. That was all he would tell me, and I can look in his eyes and see that so much more was done to him. It was his dedication to the two of you and making Central City better that pushed him to continue this quest. Keep your apologizes HR, just promise me right here, right now, that you will find Barry and bring him home. And also promise me that no matter what, Wally will be protected.”

            Cisco stepped in front of HR and just looked at Iris. “I promise. I promise that I will work nonstop to find him. I promise that once we find him, I will go and personally get him. I promise that we will do whatever it takes to make sure that he recovers from whatever he is going through. And I promise that we will protect Wally no matter what.” He couldn’t stop the tears that were falling down his face. Hearing some of what Barry had gone through on Earth 34 really hit him. They all knew that he had almost been killed, but Barry never spoke of what was truly done to him. Now that Cisco thought about it, what Iris had just said, it would explain why Barry wanted full medical examine, a pregnancy test, and to make sure that he did not pick up any diseases. “If I had known any of that Iris, then I would never have tried to convince him to continue with this mission.”

            “I don’t care right now, just find him.” Iris quickly spoke. She turned heel and left the two men standing there. She wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes as she stormed away from Cisco and HR. Iris couldn’t believe that Barry was once again lost on another Earth and that they couldn’t find him. All she could think about was how broken and devastated he was and how long it took to get him to how he used to be. “Barry please come back.”

            Cisco just ran his fingers through his hair and started to pace in front of HR. “What are we going to do?”

            “We’re going to find him, and once we do, you are going to use your power and bring him back.” HR spoke. He began pacing in front of the board and quickly turned back towards Cisco. “Is there a way you can use his flash trail to maybe find the last known Earth he was on and then do a reverse trail and find out which Earth he is on now?”

            Cisco stopped his pacing and thought about HR just said. “I could try, but the probability of it actually working is low.” He went back to his computer and started to type away. “Maybe there is a particle trail that I can follow that can give us clue to where Barry might be.”

            “Try it then.” HR quickly spoke. “We have to find Barry and bring him home.”

            Cisco couldn’t agree more. After hearing what had happened to Barry on Earth 34 and how he lived with that, it tore at Cisco’s heart. He couldn’t believe that his best friend wouldn’t tell him what happened, and Cisco finally understood how much danger they really put Barry in as an Omega. It was now his mission to find Barry and hopefully be able to make sure that nothing like what happened on Earth 34 ever happened to him again.     


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds a new form of punishment for Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't apologize enough for taking so long to update this work. I've been extremely busy with my job and I am actually getting ready to move in two weeks. It has been hard and real life has been getting in the way like crazy. I owe a huge apology to minny16 and NolaNola for taking so long as well. Having readers as dedicated as you two means a lot to me. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I will try to update sooner, but I can't promise anything. A big thank you to all that continue to read this story and hope that this chapter was worth the wait.

Everything hurt, and his body felt as though it was on fire. His right arm was still recovering from being dislocated only the day before. Barry supposed it was better than being sent back to the lab again, heck anything was better than going back there. He still had nightmares of that day and Oliver never left him alone for long. His breathing was heavy and no matter how he moved to ease the pain, it was always there. _Of course he would make sure that I was in the most pain._ Barry thought. The cuffs were starting to dig into his skin and his arms were growing sore from being bound behind him for so long. He wished he could talk, beg the Alpha to help relieve the pain, but all he could do was watch as Oliver continued to sip his drink.

            “Do you understand now Barry?” Oliver asked. He took another sip of his drink, watching his Omega struggle against the bonds that held him. “It must be absolute torture to you. I think it is only fair, since you torture me every day.”

            Barry tugged at the cuffs that held his wrists tightly behind his back, and the restraints that kept his legs spread wide opened. He whimpered behind the gag, and continued to breath heavily. The pain and the fire were becoming more and more painful with each passing second, and it was driving Barry insane. _Please! Alpha!_ Barry was screaming in his mind. The bond bite pulsed at the thought, and he felt more fire go through his body. The fact that Oliver was releasing strong Alpha pheromones in Barry’s condition was not helping matters. _Please! You know what I need!_

            “Your arm must be in excorticating pain, and this position cannot be that comfortable.” Oliver smugly spoke. He smiled and took another sip of his drink. “Your scent is giving so much away, how much pain you’re in and how afraid you are. I could have sent you to the labs yesterday, but it would have been a wasted trip to just turn around and pick you right back up again.” Oliver got up from his chair and walked around the bed. He was admiring the sight of his Omega, spread opened and presented so beautiful. It was taking all of his control not to take what was his, but it would be worth it in the end. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Barry flinched away slightly.

            _Please! I can’t take it anymore! Alpha!_ Barry was screaming in his mind. This was pure torture to him, and he couldn’t believe that he was being punished at a time like this. He knew that the Alpha could be cruel, but to be this cruel to an Omega in his condition, well it was monstrous. All Barry did was ask to go outside again, since he had been cooped up in the room since returning from the lab. He was going crazy and he longed to feel the ground under his feet and see the sky, even if it was for a few minutes. Barry never expected that Oliver would grab his right arm and dislocate his shoulder, and then leave the room while he screamed in agony. It was a few hours later that Oliver had returned and said that his punishment was not over yet.

            The following day, the thing he had been dreading happened, and the events that followed lead to his predicament now. _This is beyond cruel! Please stop this Alpha!_ Barry was screaming in his mind. He squirmed under the restraints, trying to get Oliver to release him, or at least help him. Barry did not understand how an Alpha could resist.

            “You can wiggle all you want my beautiful Omega, but this is part of your punishment.” Oliver explained. He reached out and began to slowly stroke Barry's face. A smile crept over his lips as he felt the Omega try to pull away. He slid a finger under one of the straps of the gag and gave a light tug. “I know you probably want me to remove this gag so you can beg and plead, but not yet. I want you to understand how you drive me crazy. And this is the perfect time. You must be going crazy with the fire feeling down to your bones, the fire that only my knot can satisfy. Your heat must be driving you crazy by now. After all you are my bond mate, and your body is craving my knot.

            _Bastard._ Barry whispered in his mind. He felt his slick start to release more and could feel it drip onto the bed. The fact that the Alpha was releasing an over powering amount of pheromones was not helping the situation any, and it was actually making it worst. It also didn’t help that Oliver had stuck a small plug that was slowly vibrating in his hole, only making him want the Alpha’s knot more. Barry hated his biology and hated that the bond bite on the back of his neck was making him want Oliver’s knot. _This is not your Earth, and this is not your friend. This is a sadistic Alpha!_ The tears were beginning to sting his eyes, and he could no longer hold them back. He felt them slowly run down his face, and closed his eyes. The pain, the torture, his whole body was in a confusing state of both pain and pleasure. Barry just wanted it to end, wanted his right arm to stop hurting, and just for Oliver to stop torturing him like this. He was starting to think that the Alpha had no sense of caring for an Omega in heat. His eyes snapped opened as he felt the straps of the gag being loosened and the leather being removed from his mouth.

            Barry didn’t move as he felt Oliver’s thumb run across his lips. “Is there anything you want to tell me now my beautiful Omega?” Oliver asked. He slowly stroked his hand through Barry’s hair and along his face.

            Barry continued to pant heavily, flinching at the touch from the Alpha. Yet there was a deeper pain running through his body, more primal and it was causing him to need the Alpha. The touching only caused his body to produce more slick and the fire to burn deeper, down to the marrow of his bones. He knew what the Alpha wanted to hear, and he knew what he needed to say. Barry swallowed a few times, knowing that the Alpha was waiting for him to speak. He hated this Earth, and hated this Oliver, but his biology was working against him. “Please. Alpha. I need…need you…your knot.” His voice was barely above a whisper, and he could tell that he was deep in need. Barry clenched his fingers and unclenched them, hoping that the Alpha would start to take pity on him already. “Please. I need you.” He flinched as he heard Oliver laughed.

            Oliver continued to laugh as he stroked Barry’s face. “It’s torturous, isn’t Barry. You knew you were going to enter your heat, and asking to go outside, what where you trying to do? Be a little Omega slut and try to get any Alpha to take you? When you already have an Alpha, and that I am the only one allowed to take you. Do you understand why I am punishing you in such a way?” He moved his hand from Barry’s face to the small vibrating plug and began to play with it, listening to Barry moan and groan. “Is there anything you want to say my Omega?”

            Barry could feel the saliva dripping down his out of his mouth and his breathing becoming heavier with each passing moment. He hated the Alpha, hated that he could add even more pain to his body. Every small movement that Oliver did with the plug sent a wave of pleasure and pain through his body. It made him want the Alpha’s knot all the more. All this was doing was bringing back memories from Earth 34, and even those Alpha’s weren’t as cruel as Oliver was being right now. “Alpha, please. I’m…I’m sorry.” The tears fell faster down his face, and he just wanted it to be over. He did not want the next three days of his heat to be this torturous. “I promise, I just wanted to go outside. Alpha, please only you.” Barry hated himself and felt the bile building in his throat. All he wanted to do was escape this Alpha, that terrible lab, and get back to his Earth and his friends. A yelp escaped his lips as felt Oliver removing the plug and he could feel his hole trying to find a knot. He was in pain so much that he forgot that Oliver had collared him to the bed, and now his face was digging into the chain for Oliver had his free hand holding his head down and his other one was busy teasing his hole. It was driving his Omega biology nature crazy, and making Barry hate himself and this Earth’s Oliver even more. “Please Alpha! I’m sorry!” It wasn’t a strong yell, but he hoped that the pleading in his voice was enough to make the Alpha stop teasing him and just take him already. It wasn’t like the Alpha didn’t take Barry against his will when he wasn’t in heat, why should this be different.

            “I don’t know Barry. You seem to defy me when you can and I do not like such defiance from my Omega.” Oliver hissed out. He continued to work his fingers in and out of Barry’s hole, feeling more slick run out of the Omega. As Barry whimpered out, Oliver smiled. “I take you outside once, and you think you can ask to go out whenever you want? I am the only that can decide that, and only I will do so when I feel like it. I’m starting to think that that time at the lab was not enough and that maybe after your heat, I should bring you back there. How do you feel about that Omega?”

            Barry thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head as he thought about what Oliver had just said. He did not want to go back to the lab and be experimented on more, the old and new nightmares were mixing together and he was losing sleep over them. He was now truly understanding how sadistic of an Alpha Oliver could really be. Barry let it set in, for the first time since he had been forced into the bond nearly a month ago, that there was no escape and that Oliver would only take him out if he needed to be punished at the lab again. _No, it’s your heat talking._ Barry thought. _You can escape and get back to your Earth and your friends._ The finger’s moving in and out of his hole were making it hard for Barry to concentrate on anything, but the sensation that the fingers were sending through his body. Yet it was not enough to distract him from the pain and fire running through his body. “Alpha, please.” His mind was becoming so foggy that he couldn’t even from complete sentence anymore.

            Oliver smiled as he removed his fingers from Barry’s hole with a loud wet pop and got up off of the bed. He listened to the chain rattle as Barry moved his head and continued to pant heavily. “I think that you’ve suffered enough my pretty Omega.” Oliver slowly undressed himself and let his Alpha scent fill the room even more, and listened as Barry whimpered out with each passing second. Once he was completely naked he got back on the bed and began to tease at the dripping wet hole with his Alpha cock. “Just to let you know, I will not be going gently on you Barry.” He slammed his cock into Barry’s hole, loving that the dripping wet hole sucked him in with no problem.

            Barry didn’t even recognize the scream that escaped from his mouth, nor where the new pain started and the old pain ended. All he knew was that Oliver was buried in him and he was going to be raped viciously while in heat. The tears fell faster as he felt Oliver grip his hips tightly and started to viciously thrust in and out of him. “GAH!” Barry couldn’t help the cries that were escaping his lips, for each thrust was harder than the last and he thought that the cock was going to punch a hole in his body. Oliver was being ruthless, and Barry knew that he was still being punished for asking that one question the other day. He could feel the skin on his face start to scrape as it was rubbed back and forth on the chain, and Barry tried to move his head. Another whimper escaped his mouth as he realized that Oliver was not going to allow that, that everything he was being put through was all part of his punishment. Barry could feel something in him start to crack. “Alpha…gah ah ah…please…hurt….”

            “Shut up Omega.” Oliver hissed out. He continued to viciously thrust in and out of Barry’s hole, loving all the noises that were escaping his mouth. “The only sounds that you should be making are moans, and groans bitch. Don’t worry, I only intend to bruise that pretty face of yours before I adjust the chain. So keep still my Omega bitch and just enjoy the fucking I’m giving you.”

            Anything that Barry wanted to say died on his lips as he only let moans, groans, and whimpers escape. He hated his biology, how the fire and the pain from his shoulder were slowly dying and melting into pleasure. Barry knew that when his heat ended that his body was going to be bruised and battered and that Oliver was more than likely going to send him back to the lab until his next heat. He had to make sure that didn’t happen, the nightmares of what could be and what did happen were enough to last him a lifetime. Slowly, before he realized what his body was doing, he tried to rock his hips back and forth. Barry fought to keep the bile down, and just concentrated on what he was doing. He was hoping that if he could satisfy Oliver that he would be forgiven and would be spared from being sent back to the lab. Barry felt Oliver start to slow down on his assault and felt his grip loosen. He let out a small quiet sigh of relief as Oliver pulled his head off the chain. The sigh quickly turned into a yelp as his head was pulled back and his back was pressed against Oliver’s body. His right arm screaming in complete pain as the new position seemed to make his whole body aware that it was still dislocated.

            “What are you doing, pet?” Oliver hissed in Barry’s ear. He licked Barry’s ear, loving the small whimper that escaped the Omega’s mouth. “Did I feel you start to move your hips Barry? Are you trying to lessen your punishment for trying to be a slut Barry? Maybe I should punish you even more for doing that.”

            Barry felt his heart rate increase and skip a beat, and he couldn’t believe that Oliver had caught on so fast. He wondered if he let off a scent that gave him away. The only option he had now was to beg the Alpha, and hope that he could convince Oliver to not take him back to the lab. “Alpha, I…I was trying to please you. I...I want…to…to be a…a good Omega…for…for you.” The bile was so close that it took all of Barry’s strength to hold it back.

            “I think you are lying bitch.” Oliver hissed. He slammed Barry’s head back onto the chain and continued to viciously take the Omega. The sound of him pounding into Barry’s body were filling the room, and the amount of slick produced was making a squishing sound as well. “What did you fear pet?”

            Barry wished the pain would stop and wished that he hadn’t even moved. He thought Oliver had been vicious before, but this new assault on his hole was more aggressive, and he knew that when his heat was over, he was going to be in severe pain for at least two weeks. _Tell the truth._ Barry’s mind told him. “I...gah ah ah…don’t…don’t want to…to go…go back to the lab!” Barry screamed out. His whole body froze as he felt Oliver stop, and he listened as clicks were happening. Before he realized what was happening, he was face to face with the Alpha and could see that the cock was just halfway in. Barry couldn’t stop himself from flinching as he watched Oliver lean down and lick the newly forming bruise that was appearing from the chain. The Alpha’s hot breath on his ear made his body shiver.

            “I am the only who decides that Omega. Remember that.” Oliver warned into Barry’s ear. He gripped onto Barry’s thighs tightly and resumed his vicious assault on the Omega.

            Time seemed to blend together, and when he dared to look at the clock, he saw that Oliver and been taking him for the past three hours, and still had yet to knot him. Barry feared that part most of all, for the fertility test showed he was extremely fertile. He feared that this heat would be the one he got pregnant from, and that he would be forced to carry his tormentor’s pup. The idea frightened him just as much as the idea of going back to the lab did. Soon he felt the cock in his hole start to pulse, and looking at Oliver’s face, he could tell that the Alpha was close. In a few more thrusts, he felt the knot inflate and the Alpha’s release start to flow into him. Barry’s throat was so raw from screaming and crying throughout the whole ordeal that he had no voice as he felt the Alpha’s seed start to fill him. Barry could only imagine what the next three days were going to be like, and he hoped that the Alpha was not going to be with him the entire time.

            “Don’t worry my baby boy.” Oliver leaned in and whispered into Barry’s ear. He rolled his hips and listened to Barry whimper out. “I took the next few days off from the office, so I will be by your side throughout your entire heat. And the possibility of you getting pregnant is incredible. I hope that happens my beautiful Omega.”

            Barry was at a loss for words. He couldn’t believe that he wasn’t going to get a break from the Alpha and that Oliver was hoping that Barry got pregnant from this vicious rape. The idea of being forced to have this Earth’s Oliver’s pups frightened him, and it was a thought he shook out of his mind. Everything that had happened to him since he first entered his heat was hitting him all at once, and while he was knotted to the Alpha, he felt the pull of sleep take him and then his eyes closed. Everything just caught up to him and he just didn’t have the strength to fight anymore. Barry only hoped that when he woke, that his friends and the Oliver from his Earth would save him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry deals with what Oliver has done to him during his heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a short chapter, but I hope to have the next one up soon. Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for the continued support for this story.

Barry just laid there, on his side, on the floor, shivering against the cold. His heat ended the other day, and after what Oliver did to him, he was thankful. Yet the tiles against the floor were cold as ice on his hot skin. The icy cold water that Oliver was washing him with did not help matters either. Barry just watched as the water that came from his body was mixed with blood and Oliver’s release. He bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain, not for the first time since his heat. If he could forget the last three days, then he would gladly forget. Oliver may have been cruel to him on the first day, but by the second day, Barry could feel his skin ripping opened and his dislocated shoulder had torn a ligament in his arm. He could still Oliver’s voice ringing in his head about how they would now have to go to the hospital after his heat to get it fixed. Barry could still hear the threat of how Barry was going to pay for causing an inconvenience to Oliver. The kick to his back, not only triggered pain through his messed arm, also caused him to whimper out.

            “Get on all fours now.” Oliver commanded.

            He didn’t want to move, but he slowly forced his body to move. Barry wanted to cry out in complete agony, but he did not have a voice. The screams he made during his heat had taken his voice away. That was something else that Oliver was not happy about. He remembered how angry the Alpha had become when he could no longer scream out. As punishment, Oliver put Barry in a cock cage, because per the Alpha, he did not want his Omega crying out in ecstasy if it was not by his knot. _This is not my Earth._ Barry kept thinking. If he was honest with himself, then he would admit it was the only reason why he still had his sanity and was still defiant towards this Earth’s Oliver. _He realizes that it’s near impossible for me to do that._ His right arm was all but useless to him, and everything else was on fire. Barry had no strength, but he forced himself to do the best that he could. The hit of the icy water felt like daggers piercing his skin, and he could have sworn that the water was peeling his skin off. _Stop, please just stop._ Barry could not stop the tears that were falling down his face. He was starting to truly believe that Oliver was getting off on seeing him in complete pain.

            “Your heat was amazing Barry.” Oliver spoke. He sprayed the water on the bond bite, and smiled when Barry whimpered out in pain. “Yet you are still defiant as can be. I do not take pleasure in causing you pain, but when a lesson is needed to be taught, then I must teach it.”

            _You lying bastard!_ Barry screamed in his mind. _If you didn’t take pleasure in it, then you wouldn’t do it no matter what!_ He was still angry about the icy cold water hitting the bond bite, causing it to feel like it had ripped opened. Barry was hoping that Oliver would finish soon, for his left arm was starting to shake, and he knew that his legs would not support him. He also hoped that the Alpha did not get him pregnant this heat. Barry didn’t think he could take it if this Earth’s Oliver got him pregnant. Barry didn’t have time to brace himself as he felt his left arm being kicked out from under him. His face landed hard against the tile, and when he saw red mixing with the water, he knew he had a broken nose. That was nothing compared to the unimaginable pain going through his right arm. The fall had aggravated the dislocation, and he could have sworn that it did further damage to the torn ligament. Barry felt the same foot that had kicked his arm out from under him start to turn him over. Soon he was lying on his back with Oliver towering over him. Somewhere in him, he felt his voice coming back. “Al…Alpha. W-why?” He wanted to know why Oliver was being so cruel to him, for he didn’t think he had done anything wrong. Barry watched as Oliver bent down until they were face to face.

            “If I keep smelling defiance off you, then you will end up back at the labs.” Oliver threatened. He grabbed Barry’s face, forcing the Omega to look at him. “Should that happen, and you are pregnant, you will be getting gelded. Maybe that will make you a more obedient Omega. How about it, pet? I take your balls away and then we’ll see how obedient you can be.”

            Barry felt his heart skip a beat, the threat all too real in his mind. He didn’t doubt that Oliver would do that to him, and Barry did not want to lose his balls. “Pl-please, Alp-Alpha.” Barry was panting heavily, and it was taking all his energy to even from two words. “N-not th-tha-that.” He whimpered as Oliver quickly stood up and started to spray him with the water.

            Time was lost, and Barry did not know how long Oliver had sprayed him with the cold water. When it was finally over, Barry let out a shaky breath of relief. He forced his body, even ignoring the screaming pain coming from his right shoulder to get on his knees. This pose was the best pose to get into to keep Oliver from hurting him. Barry listened as Oliver walked away from him, and though he wanted to try and run, he stayed. Stayed like a good Omega would. _If I did behave, then maybe I wouldn’t be in this kind of pain._ Barry thought. _No I can’t think like that. This is not my Earth, this is not the Oliver Queen I know. I will escape._ His thoughts were so conflicted, that he squeezed his eyes shut to try on concentrate on what was going on in his head.

            “You have a minute to get over so I can dry you off.” Oliver started to order. “If you fail to get over here, then I promise you my dear Barry, I will give you a very painful reason for us going to the hospital.”

            The command snapped Barry out of his confused state, and he slowly forced himself to crawl over to Oliver. He was at a disadvantage, for he could not use his right arm, and his body was in too much pain to go any faster It felt like an eternity before he was in front of Oliver, knowing that it had taken more than minute to get to him. Barry kept his head down, not wanting to look at features that reminded him of his Earth. He knew that he needed to keep his sanity, and to do that, he needed to separate his Earth from the Earth he was trapped on. His main goal was to get the restraints off his wrists and ankles that prevented him from using his speed. He was starting to have trouble breathing, and he felt his heartrate increase, and Barry knew that he was going into a panic attack. He felt the tears falling down his face, felt his heartrate increase, and his chest was becoming tight. Barry knew that he could fight it, but for some reason he could not. His was gasping for breath, clutching his hand over his chest, and it scared Barry that he was going to die. It was getting worse, for his head had started to spin, and he felt like he was going to pass out. His vision was starting to blur and he felt his body fall onto the ground. Arms around him, made him flinch, and did nothing for the attack.

            “Barry!” Oliver yelled. He held the Omega close. “Listen to me! You must relax. Start relaxing for me.”

            He knew that Oliver was right, that he needed to relax, and slowly he tried to force his body to relax. Yet he was finding it near impossible with the Alpha holding him. When he felt, Oliver massaging the bond bite, he started to relax.

            “That’s right Barry, just concentrate on this. Concentrate on how this is making you feel, and try to work on taking deep breaths.” Barry instructed the Omega.

            Barry felt himself starting to take in slow deep breaths, and he felt his body slowly stop shaking. His vision was becoming less blurry, and he wasn’t feeling like he was spinning anymore. Slowly Barry felt himself starting to return to normal, and the massage on his bond bite was really helping. Without any control over what he was doing, he turned his head to the left, closed his eyes, and took in a deep whiff of Oliver’s scent. Even though the two Oliver’s were nowhere near the same, their scents were similar. It brought a calming feeling over him, and just for a moment he could forget that he was on a different Earth, that the Alpha was his Oliver, from his Earth. “Ahhh!” Barry cried out. He was snapped out of the calm he was feeling, and felt a fire of pain going through his body. Barry realized that Oliver was carrying him out of the restroom and into the bedroom, and that his right arm was just hanging there. He wondered what the Alpha was going to do to him. The softness of the bed felt wonderful and it was covered in Oliver’s scent.

            “I’ll get you some pants, and then we shall be heading to the hospital.” Oliver spoke. His footsteps echoed as he walked away from Barry.

            Though he had been raped countless times on the bed, in his mind he was finding Oliver’s scent comforting. It was settling the part of him that was sitting on the edge of a knife, and it was allowing him to relax. It was also allowing to believe that this Oliver really was his Oliver. Barry just didn’t understand why the scent of an ocean wave, mixed with the smell of a forest, was so comforting to him, but it was. That scent was allowing him to feel safe, and just forget. The sudden feel of his grabbing him brought him back to his current situation.

            “Seems like someone was enjoying my scent.” Oliver proudly spoke. “For someone with a dislocation and a torn muscle, he was still able to twist and turn nicely.”

            Once Oliver said that, did he feel a fresh wave of pain going through him. He wondered how much he had moved in the few minutes that Oliver had been gone. Barry watched as Oliver removed the cage from his cock, and Barry was relieved. He whimpered out as Oliver started to put the pants on him. Barry was thankful that they were sweatpants, for he knew anything else would cause him more pain. Barry tried to turn his head away as Oliver gently cupped his face and started to rub away the tears that were falling down his face. He kept his eyes closed. “Alpha…” His voice was barely above a whisper.

            “Hush my pet. Save your strength.” Oliver whispered to him. He kissed Barry on his forehead.

            Someone was moving his right arm, and he couldn’t hold back a scream. Barry just wanted it to stop, it was too much. He wondered what he had done in his life that was so bad that he would be in this kind of pain. “I’m sorry.” He didn’t know what he was apologizing for, or to who. Barry just hoped that the apology would make the pain go away. Being lifted off the bed caused another scream to come escape his mouth. As he was being lifted, he sniffed the air and took in the scent that he was smelling. It was his Oliver, he was back on his Earth. They had finally come and saved him.

            “I’m pleased that my scent is relaxing you, and that you are finally starting to accept me as your Alpha.” Oliver spoke. He started to carry Barry out of the room.

            Barry shook his head and he felt himself breaking into a sweat. Something was making him delusional. He knew that he was still a prisoner to a sadistic Alpha, but the scent was that of the Oliver from his Earth. It had him torn, not knowing what was true and what was just in his head. Barry felt his body start to shake, and he felt Oliver gently hold him closer as he moved through his house. He could feel the urgency that Oliver was feeling, and he gently snuggled himself closer to Oliver. Barry didn’t care if he was showing signs of true submission, he just wanted to be able to feel safe. The cool air of the early morning hit his still wet skin and it caused him to whimper out.

            “I am sorry Barry.” Oliver gently spoke. He picked up his pace, making sure that Diggle could see that it was an emergency. “You will be at the hospital in no time.”

            Barry was slipping in and out of consciousness, wondering why Oliver was caring so suddenly. The mood changes that the Alpha scared Barry, but right now he was enjoying this carrying Alpha. He didn’t want to compare, but just like this, he could imagine that this was his Oliver. That they were going to the hospital because they got too crazy during his heat. Barry held onto that pleasant thought as he started to pass out. Even though he knew that he would still be Oliver’s prisoner, he still hoped that this was a nightmare he would eventually wake up from.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong and the Alpha is going to find out what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone please enjoy the new chapter!

Oliver had Diggle rush through the traffic for he knew that something was wrong with Barry. Any ticket he got in the mail, he would make sure to pay it off, and make sure that nothing happened to Diggle. It was his instinct taking over, and it was telling him that something was wrong with Barry. He was wishing that the car would go faster, wishing that they were already at their destination, but they weren’t. He may have been in a hurry, but he did not want to cause anyone any serious harm. Although being an Alpha, and having his protective nature start to take over was hard. Why when he was in a hurry did traffic have to be so heavy, was just something he did not understand. “Diggle1 How much longer until we’re there?” Barry yelled. He felt everything in him, right down to his very bone telling him that something was wrong with Barry.

            “Less than ten, and Oliver.” Diggle said.

            “What Diggle?” Oliver quickly asked. He couldn’t believe that they were still ten minutes or so from their destination.

            “You better make sure that I don’t go to jail or lose my license because of this.” Diggle spoke. “I’ve dodged a few police already, but I do not want anything serious to happen.”

            “I’ve got you covered, but just get us there as fast as you can.” Oliver spoke. He was digging his fingers into the leather.

            If Oliver had Barry’s super speed, then he would already be there. Yet those ten minutes seemed to stretch on longer than that before the vehicle finally came to a stop. Oliver jumped out of the car and ran up the steps, for he needed answers and he was going to get them. He walked past the young Beta at the receptionist’s desk and proceeded to where he knew they all were. And just as he predicted there was Cisco and HR. “Where is he?” Oliver yelled as soon as he entered the room.

            Cisco jumped in his seat and quickly turned around. “Oliver. What are you doing here?” Something that he was hoping to avoid was here, and he needed to dodge around the question as best as he could. There was one thing he did not want to do, and that was piss off an Alpha like Oliver.

            “You know why I’m here. Where’s Barry?” Oliver snapped. He entered the lab area and approached Cisco and HR. “It’s about time he would either be entering his heat, or be done with his heat. And ever since Earth 34, he was coming to me to help with his heat.” He stopped when he was right in front of Cisco and smelled the air. Oliver could tell that Barry had been missing for a while, and that had his blood boiling even more.

            “He just stepped out.” Cisco quickly spoke. He knew that lying to Oliver was a mistake, and he knew that Oliver probably could guess that he was lying. “He was here just yesterday.”

            “Don’t bullshit me Cisco.” Oliver hissed. He crossed his arms over his chest and just stared down the Beta. “I can smell that Barry hasn’t been here for a while, and with his heat due, he would have contacted me to help him.” His instincts were taking over, and it was taking everything in him not to viciously attack Cisco. Though he was not bonded to Barry, after everything Barry told him about Earth 34, he felt over protective of the Omega and would destroy anyone that hurt him. Oliver slowly started to breath, calming down the rage building in him. “Tell the truth Cisco, or even you HR. Just tell me where Barry is.”

            “He continued on with trying to figure out how many earth’s there are.” HR spoke. He could smell and sense that the Alpha was close to ripping Cisco’s head off. “We lost contact with him nearly three weeks or so ago. Cisco and I have been trying everything to try and find him.”

            Oliver began to pace from side to side, running his hand over his face and through his hair. He felt his Alpha instincts starting to really take over, and he was letting out small warning growls. “And you just let him.” It took all his self-control not lash out at both Beta’s. “Do you have any idea what happened to him on Earth 34?” Just thinking about what Barry had told him and everything he was forced to do, was really pushing Oliver over the edge.

            Cisco nervously took a step back, not liking how the Alpha was growling. Being a Beta, he knew he had to tread carefully. His eyes drifted over to HR and could see that the other Beta was also taking a few steps back. “Iris told us the after that Barry went missing. We’ve been trying our hardest to find him or any sign of his speed trail since then.” He took a few steps back, when he heard Oliver let out a vicious growl. “Do you need to step out?” As soon as the question left his mouth, Cisco immediately regretted asking. He barely had time to duck as a flying object barely missed his head.

            “I need you to find Barry.” Oliver growled out. Hearing that his close friend, and that he also considered Barry his Omega, was missing was causing every Alpha instinct in him to go crazy. “After everything he’s been through, you just let him do this ridiculous quest all over again? What kind of friends are you?”

            “You are acting like you’re his Alpha Oliver, when you are no more than his friend.” Cisco spoke. “And from what you’ve said, an Alpha that Barry feels comfortable with to still share a heat with.”

            “Hey guys, let’s settle on down.” HR spoke. Seeing the tension in the air, and the fact that Oliver was not calming down was not a good situation for him and Cisco. Even though they were both Beta’s, he knew that they would not stand a chance against a pissed off Alpha, even with Cisco’s powers. “We’ve been working around the clock to find Barry, and I don’t think Cisco has left that seat until you just came today.”

            “And to use the bathroom.” Cisco quickly added in. He saw what HR was trying to do, and he knew that his best bet was to follow along. “It’s been a non-stop twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, trying to find Barry.”

            Oliver was trying his best to remain calm, for ever since his time on the island, his Alpha has been more aggressive and so as he. _You idiots lost Barry!_ Oliver screamed in his mind. _And he never told Iris the whole truth about what happened on Earth 34! He told me every detail! Barry is my Omega to protect!_ He was cursing himself for not forming a bond with him, but he knew that was something that Barry wasn’t ready for. It also didn’t help that Barry was still living with Iris. _Once he is back, that is something that I will change._ Oliver shook his head, not believing that his mind just went there. It seemed to snap him out of his rage, knowing that that was something that Barry would never forgive him for. “Have you found him yet, or even have an idea on what kind of Earth he may be on?”

            Cisco turned away, knowing that Oliver was not going to like the answer. “We haven’t had any luck with locating him. And no idea what kind of Earth he may be on.” 

            Hearing that reignited the anger in him, and this time he knew that there was no calming down. The growl escaped his mouth as he was looking around the room for something else to throw at the Betas. “So, for all you know, he can be on an Earth just like Earth 34 and you have no way of finding him! You really don’t give a shit what happens to him because he’s an Omega!”

            A strike of light came from around the room and Oliver felt himself being pushed back and falling on the ground. A part of him hoped that it was Barry, but he smelled the air and knew that it was not his Omega. _He’s not mine, yet._ Oliver thought. He shook his head and slowly stood up, aware that the flash of light belonged to Wally West. “So, Wally, what have you been up to?”

            “I don’t appreciate the Alpha attitude that you were just throwing around there Oliver.” Wally spoke. He stood between HR and Cisco, though he knew that Cisco could probably handle himself. “We are all worried about Barry, heck I have to consul my sister every night before I go off to protect the city in Barry absence.”

            Oliver took a deep breath, knowing he had to control his Alpha rage, but it was hard. He has come to care for Barry, as though Barry was his, and was close to asking the Omega to leave Iris and be his. “Sorry. I guess it is an emotional attachment to Barry since I have been the one to help through his heats.” He watched as Wally’s face went wide with shock, and it clicked that Barry didn’t tell anyone. “Didn’t Iris know?”

            Wally felt his mouth hanging open, and he quickly shut it. “No.” He was at a loss for words. “I mean he would go out and be gone for three days, but he said it was shock and he was hunting criminals. We all thought that after Earth 34 he was done with Alphas.”

            “What did Barry say exactly happened to him on Earth 34?” Oliver cautiously asked.

            “Iris said, that Barry said, that he was drugged, rapped, and beaten repeatedly for those two weeks, by ten Alphas.” HR spoke. “Did he leave out anything?”

            Oliver took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to explain what truly happened. “Yes, that is true, he was raped, drugged, and beaten by ten Alpha’s for the first few days. It got worse though. He told me that after the third day, the group of ten decided to make some money off him and would sell his body to older Alpha’s that have a very sick sense of sex. Barry explained that they would make it so he couldn’t move, but feel everything done to him. And they were all family, and sometimes while he was drugged, two would take him at once.” He saw the faces of the Beta’s wince, understanding what that meant for Barry. “They were brutal to him. They would hang him by his wrists in a barn, and they would all take turns raping him. After they were done, they would beat him with pipes and bats. They also filmed a session, and Barry said that they were beyond brutal to him. They double penetrated him, had him suck them off, kept him on drugs, sold him on film to twenty Alpha’s each of who had a turn with him, all the while being filmed. His torture, his rape, every time he begged or pleaded, all recorded and the film sold so other Alpha’s could watch.”

            “Iris said that he said there were only ten and they talked about killing him because he couldn’t get pregnant.”

            “He couldn’t get pregnant because each time he was raped, and it was more than ten, and the Alpha released, it killed the sperm of the Alpha that had him before. I had him looked at when he came to me, by a private doctor.” Oliver explained. “Barry is lucky that his mutation took over and healed him, because the doctor said that he was brutally raped and that a normal Omega would no longer be able to bare pups, though I think Barry didn’t care.” He had to take a breath, for images of Barry telling him what happened, and watching the Omega break down, it tore at his heart. “Though it was only two weeks our time, Barry told me that that earth operated differently on time, and that it happened over the course of six months.”

            “What do you mean the time operated differently?” HR quickly asked. “Barry never said anything about it, and he was only missing for two weeks.”

            “Barry explained to me that some of the earth’s he went to operated on a different time, or that those earth’s days, weeks, months, and years were all measured differently. He was on Earth 34 for two weeks our time, but for six months their time.” Oliver explained. He just couldn’t understand why he was explaining something like that to this group.

            “Six months? That earth’s time?” Wally asked. “If it really was that long, then wouldn’t Barry be, I don’t know, scared beyond belief? Why would he be back out on the streets as the Flash just a few days later if he was tortured that badly for six months?”

            “Because he couldn’t sit, for it brought back the memories.” Oliver explained. “And he wouldn’t stay in the city long, for he would appear at my home in hysterics, and I finally got him to tell me everything. Cisco, HR, is a different time system on these different earth’s such a hard concept to understand?”

            “No, actually it is quite possible for that to occur.” HR thoughtfully spoke. He went to the chalk board and began to write some things down. “Our time is based on the Earth’s rotation around the sun. It takes 365 days for the Earth to make a complete rotation around the sun. Our days are measured by the slow spin on our axis which makes up our days and nights. It is very possible for another Earth’s solar system to be set up differently from ours, which would in fact make their concept of time different. And that way, it is possible that while Barry was missing for two weeks our time, he could have very well been held for six months on Earth 34.”

            “Now you’re saying that he could be somewhere where time operates differently?” Cisco snapped. “Which means he’s been missing close to a month here, but for all we know it could be years on whatever earth he’s on now?”

            HR looked at Cisco, knowing that the Beta was getting antsy. “Yes Cisco. It is possible that there could be an earth were a month our time is a year that earth’s time. I wish Barry had said something earlier.”

             “Why, would you have stopped this crazy idea?” Oliver quickly asked. Now that he had a better understanding of time and different earth’s it was pissing him off. _So, some Alpha can be doing whatever they want to my Omega and they could be doing it their earth’s time for years!_ Oliver shook his head, not believing that he was feeling that possessive of Barry. _He is not my Omega, for I never bonded with him, knowing that was something he never wanted._

            “Yes.” HR solemnly spoke. “I care about Barry and would not want to put anyone at that risk where all concept of time is changed.”

            Everyone just stood there after that, not understanding what was going on, and letting the importance of finding Barry sink in. Each one understood that time was now working against them, and where they first thought that Barry was only missing their time, they now understood that that may not be the case. “I will keep trying.” Cisco spoke up. His voice echoed through the tension in the room. “Barry’s life is in jeopardy, and understanding that different earth’s can have a different concept of time, makes time our enemy.” He quickly turned around and got back to work.

            “Diggle is waiting out in the car for me.” Oliver spoke. “I’m going to go get Felicity, she can help in locating Barry. Finding him is our number one priority now.” He turned heel and left the room, not caring if they were calling his name.

            The fresh hit his nose and he felt himself calming down slightly, but his Alpha instincts were still on high alert. He had been the one helping Barry through his heats, and even that was hard, for all Barry saw was the countless number of Alpha’s that raped and beat him on Earth 34. “We’re going to go get Felicity and then bring her here. A serious situation has come up Diggle.”

            “What’s wrong Oliver?” Diggle asked. When Oliver got into his aggressive/possessive Alpha mood, he knew that something was wrong.

            “Barry has been missing for a month or so.” Olive explained. “And to make things worse, it could be on an earth with a different concept of time. We need to get Felicity now so that she can help Cisco and HR find him.” He quickly got in the car so he didn’t attack Diggle. It was hard because his nature was taking over and it was saying find Barry and kill those who were responsible. Though at the very moment he was ready to kill everyone. _Please hold on Barry, wherever you are. I am coming to find you._ He felt Diggle get in the car and felt his nervous start to tingle as they took off to get Felicity. One way or the other he was going to find Barry and bring his Omega home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry wakes in the hospital and over hears a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for a while, the chapters will mostly focus on Barry. Which means we won't be seeing Oliver and the gang from our earth for a while. I hope the chapters don't have huge breaks in between each one. And a huge thank you to everyone! Over 10,000 hits now! I can't believe it and I owe it to all those have stuck by this story so far and I hope I don't disappoint as the story goes on.

_Beep, beep, beep._ Barry heard the strange noise, but couldn’t place what it meant. His whole body felt heavy, and all he wanted to do was sleep. _Beep, beep, beep._ He wished he knew what was going on, for the last thing he remembered was Oliver picking him off the bed. Barry slowly opened his eyes, but had to stopped when the room became too bright. Slowly everything was coming back, and he knew that he was in a hospital. It felt strange because his speed would heal him quickly, but the restraints significantly slowed all that. _Where’s Oliver?_ He hated that he was thinking like that, but his nature was telling him that he needed the Alpha. Barry didn’t move, but let his eyes roam the room and he felt fear rising in him. He saw Oliver near the door talking to one of the doctors. Barry thought he could try to escape, but he felt another set of restraints and knew he wasn’t going anywhere. His body felt light, and he knew that he was on strong medication. Barry decided to do the next best thing, and that was try and listen to what the doctor and Oliver was saying.

            “What do you mean you can’t operate on his arm?” Oliver asked. “I can’t have a busted Omega. Dr. Windsor, I need him better.”

            “Mr. Queen,” Dr. Windsor spoke. “He is a metahuman, and it seems that his mutation with his speed, allows his body to heal itself. It is taking some time, but since you brought him in two days ago, it has healed some.” He looked over the chart in his hand. “It is still torn, but it is not as severe as it was.”

            _Two days!_ Barry screamed in his mind. That just didn’t seem right, and he forced his eyes to look over at his shoulder. He saw that it was wrapped and he could feel the nerve blockers running through his arm. _How could I’ve been out for two days?_ The tears were building in his eyes, but he refused to cry. He didn’t want Oliver anywhere near him, and he wanted to continue to listen to the conversation.

            “You should also watch how severely you punish him.” Dr. Windsor spoke. The growl that escaped Oliver’s mouth had both the doctor and Barry shivering. “Or at least give it a day in between before you punish him again.”

            “My Omega to with as I please.” Oliver growled out. “If he would behave himself, then I wouldn’t have to punish him as much. Besides if he heals like you say he does, then any injuries I cause him won’t last.” He had to breath so that he didn’t rip the doctors head off. “Now about this panic attacks he has, is there anything you can do to control them.”

            Barry just clenched the sheets tighter in his hands. He hated that he was being talked about like he wasn’t even in the room. _They probably think that I’m still out._ Barry just couldn’t understand how there was an Earth anywhere that would treat Omega’s in such a way, but then there was the other Earth. The memories of Earth 34 started to make their presence known and he had to shake his head back and forth. Those were memories he didn’t want to relive, and he shook his head. The Oliver on this Earth was cruel no doubt, but he was nothing like the Alpha’s that were on Earth 34 and he was thankful. Barry chased those thoughts away and continued to listen to Oliver and Dr. Windsor.

            “You may just have to let the panic attacks work themselves out.” Dr. Windsor started to explain. “In his condition, giving him any medication for those attacks may not be the safest. He’s already going to be a high risk.”

            _High risk?_ Barry thought. _Do they think I’m going to try and commit suicide or even escape?_ Barry silently laughed to himself with that one. He knew that as long as those restraints were around his wrists and ankles, his super speed was a no go. _I wouldn’t have these panic attacks if I could just escape back to my Earth._ His memories of his home and his friend were swirling around and those memories were close to bringing him to tears.

            “Is there anything that is safe to give him?” Oliver asked. “I don’t want to waste my time bringing him up here every time he goes into a severe one. It seems that small little things set him off, and I am tired of always having to calm him down so that I can have fun with him.”

            “You know that you’re going to have to be careful during that as well.” Dr. Windsor explained. “There are some great therapists that I can recommend that can tell you what is safe and what is not.”  

            _What are they talking about? How much of the conversation did I miss?_ Barry thought. He didn’t think that anything Oliver did do him was safe, especially when he was sent to the labs. He had burn marks on his inner thighs from that place and he didn’t want to think about that place either.

            “Look, he’s my Omega and I will do what I want with him.” Oliver growled out. “How high risk are we talking anyway? And what can the therapists tell me?’

            “Well the therapists can tell you what positions are safe, but if it is possible you should hold off on sexual activity until the tests come back. And if these results are anything to go by, he is a very high risk.” The growl echoed in the room, and it seemed that everything, including the machines didn’t make a sound. “But that can all change later down the road. After all his tests are saying that its early since it happened during his heat.”

            _What does my heat have to do with this?_ Barry thought. He could feel the drugs running through his system and his mind was just foggy. Somewhere he could feel a tickle of what they were talking about meant, but he didn’t believe it. He was hating the numbing feeling going through his body, and he wanted to just sleep, but the conversation just seemed too interesting to close his eyes. After all the doctor, had said that he had been out for two days, so he shouldn’t need to sleep for a while.

            “Is it too early to tell?” Oliver asked.

            “You said his heat just ended, and within that time frame, he got pregnant.” Dr. Windsor spoke. “And to answer your question, it is too early to tell what he his having and the sex.”

            The sound of the heart monitor echoed throughout the room, and Barry could feel a panic attack coming on. _Pregnant!_ Barry yelled in his mind. _There’s no way!_ He pulled at his restraints, trying to escape what was going on. The heart monitor machine was going crazy, and he didn’t care that Dr. Windsor and Oliver were approaching him. “I can’t be pregnant!” His voice was still weak, and he felt the drugs running through his system.

            “Well it’s about time you woke up Barry.” Oliver purred out. He gently reached out and stroked Barry’s face. Oliver used his thumb to wipe away the tears that were falling down the Omega’s face. “Isn’t it exciting? You got pregnant your very first heat with me. I am beyond excited that this has happened.”

            “No, no no!” Barry cried out. He twists and turned, thankful that there was a nerve blocker in his system. It prevented him from feeling the full blow of pain. “This can’t be! I can’t be pregnant!”

            “Barry.” Dr. Windsor calmly spoke. “You need to calm down. You’ve only just conceived within the past week and a half and you are a high risk.”

            “Let me go!” Barry yelled. He didn’t know where he was getting the strength from, but he didn’t care. All he wanted to do was get back to his earth and his friends. “After everything that’s been done to me, I can’t be pregnant! I just can’t be pregnant!” Memories were swirling around his mind and all the images he saw were from his time on Earth 34. And now he was stuck on this earth, with an abusive Alpha, and finding out that he was pregnant. “I’m not pregnant by that abusive Alpha! Let me go! I’m not from here! I’m not!” He didn’t care if he was getting hysterical or not, this was just too much for him to handle. The slight prick to his arm made him jump and he saw that Dr. Windsor had just injected him with something. Barry could feel the serum running through his veins, and then his world went black.

            “What did you just give him?” Oliver asked. He watched how Barry’s chest slowly rose up and down, and looked down at his flat belly. In his mind, he just imagined how big his pregnant beauty could get. “Will it do anything to affect the pup that’s growing in him? Was it safe considering he’s a high-risk pregnancy?”

            “It was a simple mild sedative.” Dr. Windsor spoke. “It is a safe brand that will not affect the development of the pup growing in him. It will require him to stay another night here, just so we can observe him.”

            Oliver let out a low growl. “He is not spending another night here. I’ve already wasted two days here, and missed work. I want my Omega by my side and he is not spending another night here.” He got onto the bed next to Barry and began to rub his hands over his Omega’s chest. “I have missed touching this skin for two days. I would like him back home so that I can stare at his naked frame all day again.”

            “Mr. Queen.” Dr. Windsor spoke. “This is going to be a difficult pregnancy as it is, with him being high risk. We must watch him to make sure that everything develops and when he is further along, he must be on bed rest. The best idea right now would be for you to let him stay here over night, and then from there we can make a plan on how to proceed with his pregnancy.”

            “I will seek a therapist out, but I will not have my Omega staying here.” Oliver spoke. “As his Alpha, I will make sure that he is properly taken care of.” He stared down at his Omega, watching how his pet had such a deep sleep. Oliver ran his hand down Barry’s chest and had it resting on the flat stomach. “I can’t wait to see what this will look like when it starts to swell with my pup.”

            “Mr. Queen.” Dr. Windsor started.

            “You are only a Beta doctor.” Oliver snapped. He watched as the Beta stepped back and put his head down. “And as such you will never understand the bond process and how protective an Alpha can be of their Omega. Now bring me his release papers, I am taking my Omega back home.” The scent coming off the sleeping Omega was making his cock hard as can be, and he was ready to have some fun with Barry. “Well my pet, isn’t this exciting. The one thing that we’ve wanted has happened. You are now carrying my pup in here.” He made small circles on Barry’s flat stomach. The way the stomach rose and fell with each breath made Oliver smile. “And to think, that this pup is going to be the first of many you will bare for me.” He turned and looked at the doctor. Something was swirling around in his mind, and he had to know if it was worth it. “If I decided to have him gelded, then would that make a difference with these pathetic panic attacks he keeps having?”

            “Well there is a chance that gelding him would calm some of the hormones raging in is body.” Dr. Windsor explained. He looked over Barry’s paperwork and was pulling a few pieces out and handing them over to Oliver. “It has been proving that having a unruly Omega gelded can make them more obedient. It makes them more focused on pleasing their Alpha’s during their heats and it raises the chances of pregnancy each time. Gelding could also lead to bigger litters. Why? Are you considering having your Omega gelded?”

            Oliver continued to stroke Barry’s body under the gown. He teased at the unconscious Omega’s nipples, feeling them harden under his touch. His cock was hardening in his pants, wanting to have a piece of his property, but he fought against those feelings. “I am leaving that as a consideration. It will depend on how he behaves and how he handles this pregnancy.” He signed the papers and gave them back to Dr. Windsor. “Are you sure there isn’t anything you can give him to help with this ridiculous panic attacks?”

            Dr. Windsor took a deep breath. “I can prescribe a mild sedative, just like what I gave him here. It will help with getting him to sleep, and should calm down the receptors that send him into those attacks. I really recommend having him talk to a therapist as well, by himself. Those private sessions should help him relax and get him to see that you are a great Alpha to him.”

            “I will think about private sessions.” Oliver stated. He just stared down at his Omega, loving how peaceful Barry looked. This was what he’s been missing for the past two days. Just staring down at his prize, his beautiful Omega. Loving how the bruises shined on Barry’s skin, and how the body would start to shake when a dream would take over. “Is all the paperwork, right? Can I take my sleeping, beautiful, Omega home? With our first pup on the way, I need to make sure the mansion is perfect, and make sure that Barry’s new room is ready.”

            “Yes Mr. Queen.” Dr. Windsor spoke. “You may take him home, and I will send the Omega’s prescription to the pharmacy. It should be ready for you to pick up before you leave the hospital.”

            Oliver simply nodded and watched as the doctor left. He continued to stare down at his pet, just stroking the Omega’s chest. “I think I should keep you in a hospital gown more often Barry. You simply look divine, and I can just eat you up. And just look at all the fun we can have while your dressed in this.” He took one of Barry’s nipples in between his thumb and forefinger and gave a squeeze. Oliver smiled as Barry subconsciously gave a small moan. “It’s alright my pet, when you wake you’ll be home.” The door to Barry’s room and Oliver watched as a wheel chair was brought in. He smiled knowing that the next nine months were going to be amazing.  


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories haunt Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter laid out and began typing it a few days ago. Life interrupted the writing process, so not too sure how this chapter turned out. Thank you to all the fans that have stuck by since day one. You guys are amazing and sometimes I take a while because I want to make sure that you guys enjoy the story and the chapters flow. So enjoy this new chapter, but it could change if the original idea for the chapter comes back.

Barry sat in the middle of the bed, keeping his legs close to his chest and burying his head in his knees. He felt the tears falling down his face, but he didn’t care. It had been two weeks since he found out that he was carrying Oliver’s pup, two weeks since he woke up in this new room, and two weeks that he had been in his new prison. Barry hugged his legs closer to his body, shivering in the room. The room was big, and came with its own bathroom, but he didn’t have any privacy. Oliver had made sure there were cameras everywhere in the room, as well as the bathroom, and the bathroom didn’t have a door. He felt trembles start to go through his body, and he had to get control of it. Barry knew that if Oliver was watching, and he could guess he was, and saw, he knew that Oliver would come storming in. After that, he didn’t know what Oliver would do. _What did I do to deserve this?_ Barry thought. The only solace he could take was that he wasn’t trapped in Oliver’s room anymore.

            After a while, he picked his head up, and placed his chin on his knees. He hoped that having his own room would have meant that he would get clothes, but Oliver had made sure that that wasn’t allowed. _This is no different than Oliver’s room._ Barry thought. He slowly released his knees and leaned back and placed a hand on his still flat abdomen. _Now there is a life growing in me because of that bastard._ He hated the diet that Oliver had him, and hated the strict schedule as well. Barry secretly hoped that he would miscarry the pup growing in him, for he did not want to bring a child of his abuse into the world. 

As he looked down at his hands, he could see the scars that he inflected on himself. Barry moved his hand to his head, still happy that the muzzle had been removed. He thought that he could chew enough of his wrists off to slip the cuffs, but he should have known that Oliver was watching. He studied the fading white lines of his teeth marks and just thought about how he bit down as hard as he could and started to chew. Everything after that happened very quickly as Oliver and Diggle both came charging in the room and then he was quickly muzzled and his wrists bandaged. Barry shivered as he thought of the muzzle and how he was forced to wear until Oliver thought he wouldn’t try biting his wrists off again. He couldn’t figure out what broke the walls of his memories, but all he saw was what happened to him on Earth 34.

_He laid there, waiting as another old sadistic Alpha was brutally raping him again. This was one of the regulars that he was sold to by the Raven family. Barry could feel the drugs running through his system, and hated that they made him so weak. There was a tickle of his speed, but the drugs kept him weak and in heat. He tried his best not move his wrists, for this particular Alpha loved having him tied up with barbwire. Barry didn’t listen as the Alpha says disgusting things, and then he felt the knot and release. All he wanted to do was scream out, but the gag and the drugs made it impossible. The sounds of Kevin coming in had Barry turning his head towards the door._

_“You think you’re going to get the bitch pregnant this time Larry?” Kevin drunkenly spoke. “We’ve had him for over two months, and still nothing. Omega’s are hard as shit to find, and my brother and I find the one fucking whore that can’t even get knocked up.”_

_Larry rolled his hips, causing his knot to move in Barry and in doing so Barry whimpered out. “Why don’t you sell him to a breeding farm? Get royalties when he does get pregnant.”_

_Kevin walked towards Barry’s head, and removed the gag. “No teeth or I promise you’re going to the rafters to have the living hell beat out of you. Now open that bitch mouth of yours and suck like a good whore.”_

_Barry had no energy to fight back as he obediently opened his mouth, and fought the urge to bite down as the thick veiny organ was forced into his mouth and down his throat. He hated that this family kept him drugged up, making impossible for him to run away. All Barry wanted was for his chance at escape to come. Inside, Barry swore that when the moment to escape presented itself, then he was going to take it._

_“So, giving thought to the breeding farm?” Larry asked. He continued to roll his hips, causing Barry to whimper behind the cock down his throat. “With how pretty and young he still his, can make a pretty penny off him. Or just bond with him. Bonded Omega’s are rumored to get pregnant quicker.”_

_“As hard as Omega’s are to come by, there ain’t no fucking way that I’m giving this one to a breeding farm. As for bonding, hell no. I make could money off selling him to horny Alpha’s like you Larry.” Both Alpha’s started to laugh as the continued to torture at Barry’s bound and naked body. Listening as the Omega whimpered under their bodies._

_Barry couldn’t fight as Kevin continued to move his cock in and out of his mouth, and Barry hated every minute of it. He hated how he had no control over the situation and hated how the Alpha’s were just treating him like a common whore. Yet, in the back of his mind, Barry knew that if they didn’t keep him drugged, then he would have already escaped. A shiver ran through his body, and he hoped that Kevin didn’t knot in his throat, for that happened once and Barry could have sworn that it was killing him. All Barry could hope was that his friends were looking for him and would find him soon, though he was starting to lose hope._

_“What ya gonna do if the bitch ain’t pregnant?” Larry asked. He kneaded Barry’s flesh, loving how the Omega whimpered behind the cock._

_Kevin was loving the vibrations that were coming through Barry’s throat as the Omega whimpered. “Keep trying. And while we are at it, make a little extra. The family and I are going to make our own porno with this beautiful little whore as the star. Want in?”_

_“Sure do.” Larry laughed out._

_The humiliation that Barry felt was gnawing at him, the thought of a porno being made hurt. Yet he forced his eyes to look at the clock and hoped that if the Alpha’s kept talking, then they would miss a dose. He felt hope, something he hadn’t felt in a while since being stuck on this earth, and all he hoped was that the Alpha’s would forget. Only he knew his luck was not that great, as Kevin removed his cock from Barry’s mouth. Barry fought coughing and gagging the taste out, knowing that it would be worse. He watched through tear filled eyes as Kevin held the syringe and slowly kneeled next to him. The whimpers and silently pleas were trying to escape Barry’s mouth._

_“Now slut.” Kevin hissed out. He held the syringe up so that Barry could see the drug concoction. “Time for your next dose. Can’t have your sweet hole disappearing on us, now can we.”_

_Barry wanted to cry out as the needle pierced his flesh, wanted to scream as he felt the drug coursing through his veins, but all of that was stolen. At the same time he was injected with the drug, Larry’s knot had deflated and his cock was removed. Barry thought that he was finally going to get a break, but as he looked up through drug filled eyes, he watched as the other brother, Jeff, entered. He felt his body shiver as he saw that the Alpha was naked and already getting ready to have a round with him. Barry prayed that all of it would be over soon._

He didn’t realize that he was shaking, nor that his body was beginning to convulse, all he knew was that he was scared, alone, and in pain. Barry couldn’t breath as he felt the tears run down his face, and his body was thrashing on the bed. For two weeks, he had been able to fight off panic attacks, but this one came out of nowhere. It also helped that Oliver had made sure that he was taken his medication the way it needed to be taken. But now, it didn’t matter as his body was in a severe attack. At that moment, he hated everything, and he hoped that the panic attack would kill him. A strange scent hit his nose and his body started to relax. The scent was that of an ocean and a forest mixture and he could feel the attack slowly going away. Barry knew that Oliver was now in the room and holding him down. His heart started to calm down, and his mind forgot where he was and he believed in that moment that he was back on his Earth with that Oliver. He continued to take in the deep breaths of the scent, letting it chase away the memories of Earth 34. Barry wondered how long that he laid there with Oliver holding him, keeping his neck near Barry’s nose.

“That’s right my pet.” Oliver whispered out. “Breath in my scent. Calm down. Remember that you are with my pup and I don’t want anything to happen to that life growing in you.” He continued to keep his body close to Barry’s face, allowing the Omega to continue to take in deep whiffs of his scent. “Good Barry. Just calm down.”

Barry listened to what Oliver was saying, and though Oliver scared him, he was letting the scent calm him. Yet he couldn’t completely calm down, for he knew that when all was said and done, Oliver was going to punish him. It kept him from calming down all the way, and it kept the edge of another attack looming over him. _Think about Oliver from home!_ Barry screamed in his mind. And that was another item he needed to calm down. He no longer saw the abusive Alpha that he had been bonded to for nearly two months, but instead the Oliver from his Earth, the one that has made him feel safe since he returned from Earth 34.

“Good Barry.” Oliver purred out. He snaked his hand behind Barry’s neck and began to massage the bond bite. He’s also stroking Barry’s face, wiping away the tears from his eyes. “Just take deep breaths. In and out. In and out. That’s right Barry, keep breathing. I’ll be right back.”

“No!” Barry shouted. He felt his face go red and he turned his head away from the Alpha. Barry didn’t understand why he didn’t want Oliver to leave, but he did for he needed his Alpha. _Don’t think of him as your rapist, think of him as your friend. You need your Oliver, and he’s as close to that as you’re going to get._ Barry told himself. He did need his friend, and even though this Oliver was nothing like his friend, it brought him comfort. “Ignore what I just said.”

Oliver smiled. “That’s not how this is going to work, pet.” He pulled Barry’s arm’s over his head, and forced both wrists into one hand. “That was a severe attack you had there. It probably put the life of my pup at risk. Now tell me what the hell set you off?”

Barry let out a growl, for he was at war with himself. On one hand, he wanted the Alpha, wanted to feel safe, but on the other, he wanted to be back on his Earth with his friends. He pulled at his wrists, but he was weak from his attack and couldn’t fight the Alpha’s grip. “Get away from me before you send me into another attack.” Smack! The hit came fast and hard and he could taste blood in his mouth. A new wave of tears that were stinging his eyes, but he was holding them back. He had already cried enough since the moment he set foot on this Earth. Barry whimpered as he felt Oliver tightening his grip on his wrists. The edge from his earlier panic attack was still there and he fought it as he felt it trying to take control. “Get off or you’re going to send me into another attack.” His weak body tried to get Oliver off, but he couldn’t move.

“I think I know what will take the edge off.” Oliver spoke. He adjusted his body so that he was lying next to Barry. Oliver made sure to have a tight hold of Barry’s wrists in his left hand before he took his right hand and started to move it down the shaking Omega’s body. He slowly tormented Barry’s body as he continued to move his right hand down, before it reached its destination. Oliver tightly griped Barry’s limp cock and gave a tight squeeze, smiling as the Omega whimpered and moaned out in pain. He began to slowly stroke the Omega, feeling the Omega’s cock hardening in his hand. “Relax. I’m taking care of you.”

His back was arching upward, and his toes were curling in the sheets. Barry wanted Oliver to stop, and he tried to get his plea across, but it only came out as moans and whimpers. _Why is this feeling so good? He’s molesting me on a new level!_ Barry yelled in his head. _But he looks just like my Oliver! Just stop fighting it and let him take care of you. He’s always taken care of you._ Barry couldn’t understand why he was so at war with himself, and yet he knew why. It was the bond and the fact that he was pregnant, and all the hormones raging in his body. He could feel that he was getting close to release, but then it stopped and he couldn’t stop the sound of protest that escaped his mouth. “Please.”

“Shut up.” Oliver hissed out. “Not fun is it, my pet. This is how you make me feel all the time. So frustrating isn’t it.” He listened as Barry was whimpering under him. “Tell me what set you off my dear pet, and I will help take the edge off.”

Barry shook his head back and forth. The one thing that he did not want to do was give this Oliver leverage over him. He knew that if the Alpha knew about those memories, he would use them against him. “I don’t know.” Everything was running through his mind, and the fact that he was being denied pleasure was driving him crazy. If he didn’t get release soon, he didn’t know if he could keep his mouth from spilling his secrets. “Ahh.” The sound escaped his mouth as he felt Oliver’s fingers flick his member. The sensation was driving him crazy, and he needed release.

“If you want release, then tell me what sent you into that severe attack.” Oliver demanded. To add to the Omega’s frustration, he gave another tug on Barry’s cock. “See? You want release, and as your Alpha, that is what I am trying to give you. But you must earn it. Tell me what set you off.”

“The…the…pup.” Barry breathed out. He wanted his tormented to end, and each touch on his cock was driving him crazy.

“Our pup caused you to have a panic attack?” Oliver asked in disbelief. “How did our pup growing in you caused it?”

Barry was panting heavily, wishing that Oliver would end his torment already. “N…no. Pup…release…please. Hu…hurt…pup.” _Please just stop! Let me release! This can’t be good for the pup._ He didn’t know why he cared about the life growing in him, and he chalked it off to his Omega hormones and this being his first pregnancy. All he wanted was for Oliver to punish him however he saw fit, and then just leave him alone. Barry didn’t even care if he was forced to take the medication. All he wanted was to hide under the covers and forget about the memories that were swirling around in his head. He couldn’t stop the tears that where falling down his face, nor the flinching as Oliver wiped the tears away.

Oliver gently squeezed Barry’s cock. “What do you mean hurt pup?”

“St…stress…a…att…attack.” It was getting harder with each passing moment to form words and Barry hoped he would be shown some mercy. He felt Oliver slowly start to pump his cock, and within a few strokes he was releasing into Oliver’s hand. Barry felt completely weak after the release and was panting heavily. He was so tired that he didn’t fight as Oliver picked him off the bed and brought him to the bathroom. The cold ground made him moan out in pain, but the sound of running water seemed to calm him. Barry couldn’t move as he felt Oliver picking him up and placing him in the tub. A hissing sound escaped his mouth as the warm water hit his body, and he didn’t fight as Oliver started to clean him. It confused him, for how could this Oliver, the one that acted like his friend from his Earth, be the same person that had merely tormented him a few moments ago.

“I forgot that I need to control how I punish you.” Oliver gently spoke. He continued to clean Barry, making sure to get everywhere. “When we are done, you are to take your medication and then you will sleep. Afterwards you will tell me what sent you into that attack, and then you will be seen by a doctor. Need to make sure that an attack like that didn’t cause anything to our growing pup.”

Barry didn’t care what Oliver was saying, all he wanted to do was sleep, and just be left alone. But he knew that he couldn’t, or punishment from Oliver would be severe. _What did I do to deserve this life?_ Barry felt numb and didn’t care what Oliver did as he felt the washcloth run over his body.

Soon Barry listened as the water was emptied from the tub and Oliver was drying him. His mind could not keep up with what was going on, but as Oliver was carrying him back to his room, he realized that the sheets had been changed. He did not put up a struggle as his body was laid on the bed, and covers being brought over his body. Barry barely heard Oliver say open up, before his mouth opened and he felt the pills going into his mouth. If Oliver had said anything else, then Barry didn’t hear it, nor did he care. All he wanted to do was sleep. His eyes slowly closed until his world was black. He hoped that while he slept, the nightmares stayed away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver takes Barry to see a therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news first, update didn't take that long, so yeah! Bad news, the next update might take a little longer. This is because I am dealing with Hurricane Irma as it comes up Florida and I do not know if I will lose power and if I do, how long I will be without it. So enjoy the new chapter!

     Barry sat on the chair, hands over his abdomen area, and waiting. Ever since he had the panic attack two weeks ago, Oliver had not let him out of his sight. He had been moved the room in had only been in for two weeks and forced back into Oliver’s room. The words still echoed in his mind. _‘I can’t trust you alone anymore Barry. That severe attack didn’t do anything to the pup developing in you this time, but next time, it just might. Your room will become the nursery for the pup and you will stay by my side from now on.’_ Barry fought back the tears that threatened to fall, as he was forced to wait in the waiting area. Oliver was sitting to his left, rubbing his thigh, and he bit his tongue from whimpering out. _Bastard._ He hated that his freedom, however minimal, was gone. For two weeks, he has been by Oliver’s side, never once alone, even when going to the restroom. Oliver was right there, making sure he didn’t have a panic attack. Barry recalled the day after his panic attack, the trip to the hospital, and how the doctors said he was lucky Oliver came and stopped the attack when he did. He remembered how the doctor put him on bed rest for the next few days, and how Oliver was always watching him. Barry whimpered out in pain as he felt Oliver’s nails digging into his legs.

     “This is a very expensive therapist Barry.” Oliver hissed out. He gripped tighter on Barry’s thigh, listening to the Omega whimper out. “I am missing another day of work, something that does not make me happy. You are five weeks pregnant, and with how high risk you are, I will not have you going into another panic attack. This latest one could have made you miscarry our pup, and then it would not have been a pretty picture for you.”

     “I’m sorry Alpha.” Barry whispered out. He kept his head down, not wanting to cause any problems with Oliver. It wasn’t like he asked Oliver to take him here, it was the recommendation of the doctor. The doctor was the one that said Oliver should take Barry here, to try and prevent future panic attacks. His stomach started to churn, and he could taste the bile coming up. “I’m going to get sick.”

     Before he could react, Oliver had grabbed him by his arm and started to drag him towards the restroom. The floor was cold as ice beneath his bare feet, as Oliver continued to drag him by the sleeve of his grey sweater. In a flash, and he hated the pun there, his face was over a toilet and his morning sickness took effect. Barry knew that it was a mixture of his pregnancy and his stress. His sense of time had been thrown off, and he wasn’t sure if he had been stuck on this earth for two months, or longer. As he thought about it, another wave of sickness hit him and he was heaving over the toilet. _What did I do to deserve this?_ Barry thought as he continued to heave everything up. He started to pant and held onto the edge of the toilet. He didn’t want move until he was sure that everything passed. Though he should have guessed he wouldn’t have a say in the matter as Oliver grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the sink. Barry looked to his left and saw a bottle of mouth wash. “What is that for Alpha?”

     “Playing stupid Barry?” Oliver sarcastically asked. He gripped Barry’s hair and pulled the Omega’s head back. A smile feel on the Alpha’s mouth when the Omega whimpered out. “I am paying a fortune for this therapist, and I will be damned if your breath smells like vomit. Now use the mouth wash, and be quick about it. Our appointment is in a couple of minutes, and you know how I feel about being on time.”

     Barry shivered at those words. He had plenty of memories of Oliver’s abuse when he didn’t follow the time line. Just thinking about the one time in the restroom had his hips pounding and churned his stomach. Barry felt his hair being released and he bent his head down. He fought the tears that threatened to fall again, and he slowly reached for the mouth wash. Never had Barry been controlled like this in his entire life, and he hated it. _Where are my friends? What’s taking them so long to find me._ He closed his eyes as he quickly started to let the mouth wash pass through his lips. It burned, and he knew it was from the opened cuts in his mouth, cuts that Oliver had left him when his face met Oliver’s face. Barry ignored the burning sensation in his mouth as he continued to swish the liquid back and forth, listening to Oliver tap his foot. _Why can’t he just let me go, please just let me go back to my earth and my friends._ After a minute, he spat the liquid out, and saw that there was a pinkish color to it, and knew that the inside of his mouth was bleeding again. He spat again, and saw the mixture of blood and spit hit the marble sink. “Can we go home?” Barry quietly asked. The sudden grab to the bond bite, and his head being forced down on the sink was his answer.

     “I’ve already told you that I have spent a lot of money on this appointment.” Oliver hissed out. He pushed Barry’s face down on the sink and rubbed it back and forth, listening to the Omega whimper out in pain. “You are going to talk to this therapist and get to the root of why you go into a panic attack. Now finish cleaning up and let’s get back to the waiting room. For I swear if you make us miss your appointment, I will punish you.”

      As his face was getting pressed into the sink, he could feel a bruise forming, and Barry couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped his mouth. That seemed to be what Oliver was waiting for as the Alpha removed his hand from the bond bite. “Yes Alpha, sorry Alpha.” Barry whined out. He slowly lifted his head and spat out some more blood before he turned towards Oliver, keeping his head down. “I’m ready to go back to the waiting room, Alpha.” Just saying that made his stomach churn once again, and he swallowed it back. He didn’t fight as Oliver wrapped his arm around his waist and began to lead him out of the restroom, and back towards the waiting room. Barry ignored the icy floor with each step, and tried to concentrate instead on what he was going to talk to the therapist about. There was no way if Oliver was in the room, that he could talk about what was really bothering him. _I can’t say what I want, unless Oliver is not in the room._ Barry thought.

     They finally made their way back to the waiting room and sat down. Even though Barry was in a sweater and yoga pants, he couldn’t help but shake. This is never how he saw his life going, and after Earth 34, he knew he should have just stopped this pointless mission. If he had, then he wouldn’t be waiting with this Earth's Oliver for the therapist. _What good is a therapist when you can’t even say what is really bothering you._ Barry thought. He let his eyes wonder to the clock and saw that they still had a few minutes before their scheduled appointment. Barry brought his hands over his still flat abdomen, and rubbed it in small circles. _I don’t want to bring a pup into this Earth, and they are exposed to this._ He bit his lower lip, holding back the whine that wanted to escape.

      “Mr. Queen?” A Beta receptionist called from the window.

     Oliver looked up and turned towards the window. “I am Mr. Queen. Is there a problem?”

     “No sir.” The Beta responded. “I am just letting you know that Dr. Armoria is ready to see you and your Omega, Barry, now.”

     Barry let Oliver pull him up, and started to make their way towards the hallway. He kept his eyes down on the ground, looking at his bare feet, as Oliver continued to lead him towards the therapist room. Once they arrived there was a Beta waiting outside the door. All Barry could do was shiver, for as they got closer to the room, it felt like the temperature was dropping. _Why is it so cold in here?_ Barry thought as he continued to follow Oliver’s guidance.

     “Ah, Mr. Queen.” The second receptionist greeted. He got up and opened the door for the Alpha and the Omega. “Dr. Armoria is ready for you now.”

     “Thank you.” Oliver spoke.

     Barry didn’t say anything as he was lead into the office, and let Oliver guide him to sit down on the couch. He knew the best course of action was to keep his head down, to make sure that he did not anger Oliver. His face was still pounding from having it slammed onto the sink. Barry wanted to cover the mark, but fought against the urge for fear of Oliver striking him again. He knew that Oliver didn’t care if they were in public or not, he would still punish him. _What am I going to say? I can’t tell the truth._ Barry dared to look up and studied the therapist. The female Beta wore a nice two-piece blue suit, fair skin, light brown hair, and green eyes. He didn’t know what to think about the therapist.

     “Dr. Armoria,” Oliver started. He held out his hand and took the therapist hand when offered. When he had his hand back, he wrapped his arm around Barry, and tightly gripped his arm and pulled the Omega closer. “I am Oliver Queen, and this is my Omega, Barry. I heard you were the best at figuring out what causes panic attacks in Omegas.”

     “Yes Mr. Queen.” Dr. Armoria responded. “I help Omega’s understand their problems, and together work with them and their Alpha. And once we get past everything, the bond to their Alpha is that much stronger for it.” She studied the reaction between both the Alpha and the Omega. “I usually talk to the Omega’s alone. That way there is no barriers between myself and the Omega. Would it be possible for you to wait in the waiting room?”

     Barry felt a surge of joy. If Oliver waited in the waiting room, then he could really talk to the therapist. It was his chance to finally say how he felt, and hopefully convince the therapist to tell Oliver to take the restraints off. Barry knew that once those came off, then he could run, and he didn’t care where he ran too. Even if he couldn’t get back to his earth right away, then he could at least run away from Oliver. Barry started to open his mouth, to say that he didn’t want Oliver there, but the squeeze to his arm informed him not to say anything.

    “Dr. Armoria.” Oliver stated. “I don’t know if you know this, but Barry here is five weeks pregnant. A high-risk pregnancy mind you, and he tends to go into severe panic attacks. If I am not around when he goes into one of those attacks, then something could happen to our developing pup, or he could even miscarry. So, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble, I will stay in here during the session.” He pulled Barry closer to him, feeling the Omega stiffen under his touch. “It’s what’s best for Barry and the developing pup.”

     Dr. Armoria made a few notes on her clipboard. “Usually I strongly urge the Alpha to wait out in the hallway, but given the circumstances, I can allow it.” She turned and faced Barry. “Okay, so Barry. Let’s start with something that usually causes Omega’s grief. Are you happy in your bond to you Alpha?”

 _Hell no! I am not even from this Earth! He brought me at an auction and these stupid restraints on my wrists and ankles keep me from using my powers!_ Barry yelled in his head. Everything he wanted to yell, but couldn’t as Oliver was right there in the room, squeezing his arm. He knew that he couldn’t speak or else he would be punished. “I…I am very happy…in…in my bond. M…my Alpha is ama…amazing.” He held back the whimper as Oliver dug his fingers into his arm, and Barry knew it was a warning. Barry swallowed back the fear, knowing that if he didn’t act the way Oliver wanted him to, he was going to be in more pain later. “I am happy that I am pregnant with his pup.” He smiled on the inside when the grip lessened slightly, a sign that Oliver was pleased with him.

     “Alright.” Dr. Armoria quickly spoke. She made another couple of notes on her clipboard. “Now I see by the restraints around your wrists that you are a metahuman. Can you tell me what your power is?”

     Barry kept his eyes down on the floor, moving his hands over his abdomen, and he hated thinking about his speed. It was already bad enough that he could feel a tickle of his speed, but to talk about his speed, that was cruel. He missed his speed, and thinking about it hurt his heart. Slowly he forced his eyes up and saw that both Dr. Armoria and Oliver were staring at him. _This wasn’t such a good idea._ “My power is…was speed. These restraints make it so that I cannot touch my speed.” He flinched as he felt Oliver’s hand leave his arm, and go down to his thigh. Barry knew that that was a bad sign.

     “I had no idea that was your power, pet.” Oliver spoke. “Is there a reason why you need to know this?”

     “Yes.” Dr. Armoria spoke. “It could be what sets the panic attacks off. Barry is a special Omega, since he is a metahuman. Being restricted from his powers could be causing some of the panic attacks he is experiencing.” She wrote a few things down on her notepad. “Being restricted from his powers and the pregnancy can be causing a hormonal imbalance that is setting him off. I’ve also noticed that there seems to be a bruise forming on your face. Did something happen right before your appointment?”

     “He slipped in the restroom.” Oliver quickly spoke. “I will have it looked at when we leave.”

     “I am also noticing Barry, that you seem uncomfortable with your Alpha’s touch.” Dr. Armoria stated. “It is a sign that there may be abuse in the bond. The stress from the abusive bond could also be the cause of the panic attack and be the main reason why he is such a high-risk pregnancy. Therefore, I usually ask the Alpha’s to wait in the hallway. I can get more of an honest answer from the Omega.” She turned and faced Barry directly, ignoring Oliver. “Barry. Is your Alpha abusing you in anyway?”

        Barry saw his chance to get back at Oliver, to maybe get free, but his mouth wouldn’t open. Images of the first-time Oliver had taken him out his room, the way other Alpha’s treated their Omegas, and the worst memories were those of the labs. He couldn’t say anything, for there was nothing he could say. Any wrong word could send him back to the labs after his pregnancy, and he shook at the thought. _I can’t say anything._ Barry thought. He fought the tears that were building in his eyes, knowing that Oliver was listening and waiting for his response. “My Alpha is not abusive to me. I fell in the restroom and smacked my head against the sink.” He didn’t lift his eyes up as he spoke, and he tried to hold the bile he felt building in his stomach. This was his chance to escape, to get away from Oliver, but he was too afraid.

        “Barry.” Dr. Armoria spoke up. “Not all Alpha’s are abusive in their bonds, and if Oliver is being abusive to you, then I can step in and you and your unborn pup will be protected.”

        Before Barry could react, Oliver was standing up, and forcing him to stand as well. “If I wasn’t his Alpha, protecting him, then he would be at the labs because he is a metahuman.” He grabbed Barry and started to pull him out of the room. “It was a mistake to bring him to a Beta therapist who knows nothing about the complex nature of a bond between an Alpha and an Omega. I am the only one keeping him from ended up where all the other metahumans end up. We are leaving Barry.”

        Barry didn’t know how to react, except to follow Oliver’s lead, and he only stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around and saw that it was Dr. Armoria. “Barry, I can protect you. You don’t need to follow him.”

       “Oliver is my Alpha, and I am pregnant with his pup. He doesn’t do anything to hurt me.” Barry quickly spoke. He didn’t fight it as Oliver pulled him into his arms, and began to walk him out of the building. _My one chance to escape, and I couldn’t take it._ Barry thought as he let Oliver pull him out of the building and to the waiting car. He didn’t need to be told twice what to do as he got into the car and kneeled on the floor, in his submissive pose. Barry didn’t know how the appointment went with the therapist, and if the way they stormed out of there was anything to go by, it didn’t go well. He grabbed the fabric of his pants and squeezed, letting the tears fall down his face. “I’m sorry Alpha.” A whimper escaped his mouth as he felt Oliver run his fingers through his hair and over his face.

      “You did nothing wrong my sweet Barry.” Oliver cooed out. He patted Barry on the head, and the Omega quickly moved from the floor onto the seat. Once Barry had his head in his lap, did Oliver place his hand on Barry’s abdomen. “It was my mistake for not properly researching the therapist. I should have dug deeper to see if she is an Omega sympathizer, something our society does not need.” He slipped his hand under Barry’s shirt and made small circles. “Soon this won’t be flat anymore my pet. It will grow with our pup, and I will be doing everything in my power to make sure nothing causes you to miscarry. Next time I decide to take you to a therapist, I will be more thorough. Can’t have them confusing you.”

      Barry whimpered as Oliver spoke, for he had a chance to escape, a chance to have the restraints removed, but he had been afraid. Afraid that it was too good, and afraid that it was a test by Oliver. He wanted to push Oliver’s hand off his abdomen, but fought the impulse, knowing that he would regret it later. Barry decided the best thing to do was to get some sleep, knowing that when he woke he would still be pregnant, and still be a prisoner to this Earth’s Oliver.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is in a psych ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you so much to all my loyal readers! You guys have helped this story grow and I never imagined it would get over 12,000 hits! You guys are amazing. Second, not really sure how this chapter came out, been feeling burnt out, and don't know how this came out. I hope you guys enjoy.

         He looked around the room, hating the green he had been forced to look at for the past few days. The restraints seemed to get tighter each time the nurses came in to check on him, and to check on his wrists. Barry was thankful for his speed, though restrained as it was, for it allowed him to heal faster, though not as fast as he would like. The beeping sound was starting to give him a headache, for it was not only his heartbeat, but the heartbeat of the developing pup as well. Barry gripped the sheets tighter, and kept his eyes from looking right at the end of the bed, right where Oliver was, the scent of anger radiating off the Alpha. All he thought about was his stupid mistake that landed him in a psych ward, under twenty-four-hour watch, and being watched to make sure he wouldn’t try to be suicidal again.

_A week earlier_

           Barry was going insane, not having a moments peace, and always having Oliver watching his every single move. They were at the doctor’s, and Barry hated the doctor that Oliver had found. He was a stereotypical Alpha doctor, that only saw Omega’s as breeding machines and didn’t care if they were in any discomfort during the examination. Barry pulled at the straps that held him to the table, hating that the restraints were digging into his skin, and that his legs were being forced to stay open in the stirrups.

            “So, what’s the news Dr. Valdorna?” Oliver asked. He was pacing back and forth by his Omega. “He’s two months now, and though the last panic attack was a while ago, I want to make sure that nothing has happened to the pup.”

             “Let me do the internal examination Mr. Queen.” Dr. Valdorna respond. “Once I can see what is going on there, then I can have an answer for you. And were you pleased with the ultrasound and the genetic test results?”

            “Oh yes.” Oliver happily spoke. He placed his hand on Barry’s small bump, smiling as Barry whimpered out. “Finding out that he is pregnant with a female, and that she is an Alpha, is the best news that I could have heard all day. Isn’t that right my pet?”

            Barry wanted to scream, wanted to run away, but he could do nothing. All he could do was deal with how he was being treated. He fought the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes, but it just clicked in his mind that the Alpha had spoken to him. “Yes Alpha. I am thrilled to know what we are having.” After everything that happened on Earth 34, he never wanted to get pregnant, and never wanted anyone to ever touch near his hole. Now all that was out of his control because he agreed to continue the stupid quest. He bit his lip as he felt lubed fingers pressing against his hole. He could feel the fingers slowly probing around his hole, and then he felt the fingers slowly entering him, and it took everything in him to keep from screaming out. It was the most agonizing experience he had been through in a while, and as more fingers were entering him, the harder it was to keep from screaming out. “Stop! It hurts! Please, take them out!” He couldn’t stop from screaming out as all five fingers were in him and he felt the moving in him. Barry hated every single moment of it, feeling the fingers moving around, feeling different parts of him. “Please Alpha!”

            “You say it was a severe panic attack Mr. Queen?” Dr. Valdorna asked. He continued to feel around in Barry’s hole, listening to the Omega crying out.

            “Yes.” Oliver spoke. “Thought I was going to have to take him to the hospital, but he calmed down after I held him down.” He walked next to his Omega, and held his hand in front of the Omegas face. “Smell and calm down. Dr. Valdorna is doing his job.”

            The hand continued to move around in his hole, and Barry tried to force the hand out. He knew that the Alpha was taking pleasure in causing him pain. The scent coming off Oliver’s hand, trying to let it relax him, but it was difficult. He tried to think of something else, like his Earth and his friends, but he didn’t want to think of his friends and think of pain as well. Finally, after what felt like forever, the hand was removed and he could breathe properly once again. He felt the tears that were falling down his face, and could have sworn that there was a permanent tear trail on his face. _Bastard. He just enjoyed causing me pain, and Oliver let him._

            “Everything is fine with him.” Dr. Valdorna spoke. He wrote a few things down on Barry’s chart. “You just need to keep him close. Their sex is extremely sensitive during their pregnancy, and he is going to need you by his side.”

            “Don’t worry Dr. Valdorna.” Oliver replied. “I don’t plan on letting him out of my sight during his whole pregnancy.”

            The smile that Barry watched run across Oliver’s face made his body shiver. The rest of the day was a blur to him, that was until they ended up in the restroom. Barry just kneeled on the floor, waiting for Oliver to get the bath ready, and he hated it. Ever since he got pregnant, Oliver made sure to bathe him every other day. His body just shook as he waited for Oliver to tell him to get in the tub.

            “Shit.” Oliver whispered out. “I forgot the oils.” He turned to Barry, and stared down at the Omega. “Don’t move. I’ll be right back.” He left the room.

            Barry fought the tears that threatened to fall down his face, and he hated what his life had become. _If only these restraints were off, then I could run._ He felt his body moving before he thought about and he was making his way towards the sink. Barry looked at his image in the mirror, the fading bruises that covered his body, and the small bump that was forming on his once flat abdomen. Something that should be joyous, was nothing but terrible and torturous to him. His eyes fell on it, and he was picking it up before he thought about it. The razor he watched Oliver shave with, and his hands were taking it apart. He could tell that the blade was sharp, and all that was going through his mind was that his friends were not going to come and get him, that he had been abandoned, and then a sharp pain. Barry studied the blood that was flowing out of his left wrist, before he placed the blade in his left hand, and pain radiated from his right wrist. He didn’t want to be trapped on this Earth anymore, didn’t want to be pregnant with an abusive Alpha’s pup, and to him death was the only escape. Barry could feel himself getting weaker, and his legs gave out as he collapsed to the floor. He turned his head towards the door, just in time to watch Oliver rush towards him. If the Alpha had said anything, then he didn’t hear it as his world started to fade.

            When he awoke, he was in a green room, machines hooked up to not only him, but to his abdomen as well. It was then that he learned that he was on suicide watch, and learned how lucky he was that nothing had happened to the pup. Barry tried to rub his eyes, or move his legs, but he couldn’t, and then he knew that he was restrained to the bed. His eyes scanned the room and saw that Oliver was sitting right in front of the bed, and when he saw the Alpha, he wanted to say something, but when he tried to speak, he found that he could not. Barry realized that there was a gag over his mouth, and he only whimpered behind it.

            “You stupid fucking bitch.” Oliver hissed out. “I have been nothing but caring and kind to you since you got pregnant and how do you repay me? By trying to take your fucking life? You are damn lucky nothing happened to Trinity. I swear you are one stupid Omega. I saved your ass from the labs. Is that where you want to end up once you give birth to our child?”

            Barry only whimpered behind the gag as he thought about the labs. He had experienced them once, and he knew he never wanted to experience them again. Barry only shook his head know and bowed his head. He hoped that Oliver did not bring him back there.

_Present time_

Barry kept his eyes away from Oliver, hating that the Alpha had ordered him to remain gagged at all times, and that he was only allowed off the bed to use the restroom. _He’s going to hurt me once I give birth to the pup._ He couldn’t look at Oliver, for the smell alone told him that the Alpha was still pissed with him, and it caused him to whimper behind the gag.

            “Stop that fucking whining stupid bitch.” Oliver hissed out. “We wouldn’t be in this psych ward if you weren’t stupid and trying to fucking kill yourself.” He got up from the end of the bed and approached Barry. “I have to work from this fucking room, just to make sure you don’t do something fucking stupid again. Once the doctors clear you and give you some more medication, I swear you will not be out of my sight ever again.”

            Barry only whimpered behind the gag as Oliver approached him, knowing that Oliver was still pissed at him. He closed his eyes as Oliver’s hands approached his face, only to open them in shock as Oliver removed the gag. “I’m sorry Alpha. I wasn’t thinking.” He whimpered out as he felt Oliver start to stroke his face. “I don’t know why. I wasn’t trying to hurt the pup.” The strike came hard his face, and a yelp escaped his mouth.

            “Then why else would you attempt to slice your wrists?” Oliver hissed out. “You’re lucky your too stupid to realize that if you want to die you slice up and down, not side to side. I have done nothing but take excellent care of you, and this is how you repay me? You are beyond lucky that nothing happened to our pup Barry. What is causing to act out this way?”

            He couldn’t say anything, for there were many different things causing him to react the way he was. The biggest things were being cut off from his speed, and the memories that were swirling around his head of Earth 34. Barry knew that he couldn’t tell Oliver about that, for the Alpha would use it every chance he got to torment him more. He had to think of a lie. “I…I’m scared.”

            “Why?” Oliver snapped. He quickly got on top of the bound Omega, and let out a warning growl.

            “I…I’ve never been pregnant before.” Barry whispered out. He wished that Oliver would get off him. “It’s my hormones Alpha. I’m sorry.” He clenched tighter to the sheets, hoping that the Alpha believe him. The way he was feeling, if Oliver kept pushing him, then he would probably end up telling him everything about Earth 34. That was a secret he wanted to keep to himself and make sure that Oliver never knew it. He flinched as Oliver continued to smell him. “Please Alpha, forgive me. I wasn’t trying to hurt the pup.”

            Oliver let out a warning growl, and all Barry could do was whimper back. “If you weren’t trying to do it, then you would never have picked the damn razor up. Something is causing you to act out like this, and you are going to tell me.”

            Something broke in him, and he didn’t know if it was his hormones, pregnancy, or the fact he felt another panic attack building in him, but something did. The damn that held the memories of Earth 34 broke in him. “I’m not from here! You know this! I’m from another Earth, and my friends and I were trying to figure out how many Earth’s there were. I got stuck on one for six months its time, two weeks my Earth’s time. While stuck there, the Alpha’s captured me, and did things to me. They raped me every hour of every day, kept me drugged, and talked about getting me pregnant. They would sell me out to other Alpha’s that did disgusting things to abuse and torture me. The Alpha’s would take photos and sold them, to get more Alpha’s interested in paying to use me. Then they forced me to make movies of my abuse and rapes, and then sell those tapes as well. I was nothing but a hole for them to fuck! And when I couldn’t get pregnant, they talked about selling me to a breeding farm, or killing me! Alright!” He couldn’t stop the tears from falling down his face, and he quickly turned his head from the Alpha. Barry hated that he told this Earth’s Oliver what happened, even if it was the cliff notes. He knew that the Alpha would use that information to torment him later on.

            Oliver merely laughed. “My little Barry, a porn star.” He was smiling as he stroked Barry’s tear stained face. “You and I need to make our own movie one day then. That way all you will think about is me and you and nothing else.” He ran his hand down Barry’s face, over the Omega’s chest, and on the tiny bump and made small circles. “You hear that Trinity; your mother was a dirty slut before I found him. Don’t worry, you won’t have to worry about him doing anything like that again. Your mother is my mate, and as his Alpha, I will make sure that he only thinks about pleasing me, and taking care of you.”

            “You’re a bastard.” Barry hissed out. “I just told you I was abused and raped for six months! That they would sell me to sick, sadistic Alpha’s that would do terrible things to me! And you have the nerve to call me a slut! I will never submit to you!” The hit came hard and fast, and Barry swore that his jaw was broken. He cried out has he felt Oliver grab hold of his throat and start to squeeze. “Kill me.”

            “I think after Trinity is born, you will spend some time at the lab.” Oliver hissed out. He released Barry’s throat, and listened to the Omega cough. “And you know what, I will put you on birth control during your next heat and let some of those metahuman Alpha’s at the labs have a piece of you during your heat. Maybe then after you see how rough and demanding they are, then maybe you will finally appreciate the kind-hearted Alpha I am.”

            The threat struck him hard, and he realized what Oliver just said. Fear took hold of him as he realized that he needed to make the Alpha happy. “I’m sorry Alpha. It’s everything that’s crashing down on me. I didn’t mean it Alpha. Please forgive me.”

            “You will have to prove it to me.” Oliver hissed out. “If by the time of Trinity’s birth comes and you’re still defiant, then you will end up in the labs. Got it, pet. Prove to me that this little outburst was just because of your hormones and you get to stay, otherwise the labs will be your new home and you will not see the pup until I feel you are thoroughly broken. Understand me?”

            “Yes Alpha.” Barry quickly spoke. He let out a shaky breath as Oliver got off him, and went back to the foot of the bed. “When are we going home?”

            “Once the doctor’s say that you are no longer a danger to yourself or the pup, then we will go home.” Barry spoke. He picked up his laptop and went back to work. “Once home, I will properly punish you for speaking the way you did to me, and then you will thank me. To prove that you are serious about wanting my forgiveness.”

            Barry kept his eyes down, knowing any action he made was being watched. “Yes Alpha. Thank you Alpha.” He felt his body growing tired, and he let his eyes close, hoping that when he woke, he would be released. Barry needed to figure out how to make sure that Oliver didn’t send him back to the labs after the birth of the pup.  


	12. Chapter 12

Everything was cold, and all Barry wanted to do was escape. He wasn’t allowed to sit in the seat as both he and Oliver were waiting in the waiting room. His wrists were bound not only by the cuffs, but by a sleeve as well. It had only been two weeks since he was released from the psychic ward, and Oliver wasted no time in finding a new therapist. Barry was forced to listen to Oliver talk about how this was the therapist they should have gone to from the start. He just wanted a moment away from Oliver, but the Alpha had made good on his promise since his release, and not let him out of his sight. Barry tried to adjust himself on his knees, but no matter what he did, he could not get comfortable. The tears were slowly falling down his face as he kept his head down, trying to hold back the shivers going through his body. Oliver had dressed him in a thin silk dress, and that only added to the humiliation of the collar that sat on his throat. Barry could still hear the words of the Alpha running through his head as he thought about being forced into the dress. “ _You’re three months now my pretty boy.” Oliver spoke. He continued to stroke Barry’s head as he forced the Omega to continue sucking his cock. “I hate that I can no longer use your hole right now, but we will find a sex therapist that will tell me how I can still use it. Anyway, since you are now three months pregnant, you will be wearing pregnancy dresses.” Just hearing the Alpha say that caused Barry to whimper out. He just wished Oliver would release already. “I’m glad though that Dr. Valdorna said you can still use that mouth of yours, and that my semen is actually good for the pup. Oh, and I found a new therapist, the one we should have gone to from the start.” Oliver couldn’t stop the moan from escaping his mouth as he came down Barry’s throat._

            Now that was where they were, waiting to see the new therapist. Barry wanted to say something, but he couldn’t for there was a gag in his mouth. He was just thinking about everything the Alpha has done to him since his release from the psychic ward, hating every minute of it. A sharp pull of the leash, and his face was close to Oliver’s and he could smell that the Alpha was upset with him. _What did I do now?_ Barry couldn’t stop the whimpers that were coming out from behind the gag. He hoped that someone in the waiting room would say something, but he saw out of his peripheral vision that other Omega’s kept their heads down and the Alpha’s merely peeked over at them.

            “Sometimes I wonder if you were worth the money I paid for you.” Oliver snapped. He pulled the leash a little more, causing the Omega to stretch a little further. “All these appointments we have, all the checkups, and even planning the baby shower in a few months, it seems more money is going into you than anything else.”

            Barry couldn’t stop the tears that were falling down his face, just waiting for the slap to come. Instead, he was confused by Oliver running his fingers through his hair. _Just let me go, please. I’m not from here._ When he felt slack in the leash, and watched Oliver wave his hand, and Barry took that as his queue to go back into his original kneeling position. His chest area was sore because he was developing breasts, and the dress lightly teased at them. _Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?_ He tried to fight the tears, tried to be strong, but he couldn’t. All he wanted to do was run, run far away from the Oliver that was holding him prisoner. Barry swallowed back the hysterical laugh that was building in his throat. This was the last place he wanted to go into a panic attack. 

            “Mr. Queen.” The Beta receptionist called out. “Dr. Hardy will see you and the Omega now.”

            He tried to stand, but Oliver gave the leash a quick tug, and Barry lost his balance. If Oliver had not caught him, then he would’ve fallen. _And maybe miscarry the pup growing in me._ Barry thought as Oliver held him close. It was a thought Barry took comfort in, for he wouldn’t mind losing something that would remind him of his rape. _It really would be a good thing then._ Barry hated how when he stood the dress Oliver was forcing him to wear rose high on him. He did his best to keep the pace that Oliver was walking, listening to his bare feet hit the cold floor, only stopping in front of the receptionist’s desk.

            “Room Three is where Dr. Hardy is waiting for you and your Omega.” The receptionist spoke. “Go through this door, take your first right and it’s the third door on the left.”

            “Thank you.” Oliver spoke. He pulled Barry along with him, and followed the receptionist’s directions. He gave a quick knock, and entered the room when he heard a voice tell him to enter the room. Oliver walked to the chair, pulling Barry along with him. “Kneel down next to me. Don’t make a sound.”

            Barry forced himself to do as Oliver instructed, and all it did was make him hate the Alpha more. _How can this help me when I’m gagged?_ He bit back the yelp that threatened to come out as he felt Oliver stroking his hair. _Please, I’m begging you. Just let me go. I’m not from here, this is what’s causing the panic attacks._ Barry forced himself to study the Alpha therapist sitting across from him and Oliver, and it caused his blood to run cold. The grey eyes seemed to pierce through his soul, and the black suit said that Dr. Hardy was a powerful Alpha.

            “Nice to meet you Mr. Queen.” Dr. Hardy coldly spoke. “I have been reading over your files and I must say, you must the unluckiest Alpha I have ever met.”

            Barry flinched as Dr. Hardy spoke. He hated that he was being judged based on some paper work that he knew Oliver had modified to fit his view. He could feel the tears falling down his face and he tried to hold it back. A yelp escaped his mouth when he felt Oliver grab hold of his hair and force his head up.

            “Sometimes I feel that way.” Oliver sternly spoke. “But when I look at him, I believe I am lucky. He is beautiful, and being a metahuman makes him even more beautiful. And the fact that his carrying my pup, it is beyond gorgeous.”

            Dr. Hardy leered down at the Omega, studying him. “He is beautiful. How far along is he in his pregnancy? And how often does he have those panic attacks?”

            “He’s three months now, and he could have a panic attack once or twice a week, to maybe one a month.” Oliver spoke. He released Barry’s hair, only to tug on the collar to keep Barry’s head on his knee.

            Barry just wanted to run, and get away from everything that was happening to him. _I don’t belong here. Why haven’t my friends found me yet?_ The gentle stroking to his head was making him feel calmer, but that did not mean he wanted it. He was a prisoner of this Earth and this Oliver, and that was what he had to remember. He just wanted to go home, and be with his friends once again. Barry watched as Dr. Hardy made a few notes in his notebook. _What is he writing?_ A small cry was building in him as he felt Oliver’s finger’s play with the bond bite under the bond bite.

            “What type of punishments have you dealt him?” Dr. Hardy asked. He looked back through the file and over the notes he had been taken. “I can see that you can throw a good punch. That’s usually a very basic punishment, but one that should not be a regular punishment for an Omega of his age.”

            “He’s a very stubborn one, that’s for sure.” Oliver agreed. “I would say that a physical hit is probably the one I use the most since he’s been pregnant. I have whipped him a few times, and even brought him to the labs when he tried to escape.” He gently stroked Barry’s head, feeling the Omega shake under his touch. “Stop that crying. This is to help you get better. I can’t keep you by my side all the time after the pup is born.” He pressed on the bond bite, before looking back at Dr. Hardy. “This is what I am talking about.”

            Barry couldn’t control it, this as too much for him. The pressure on the bond bite only set his nerves on edge. He remembered that day he was taking to the labs, and how he just wanted to get out of Oliver’s room. _This can’t be my life now! Let me go!_ The tears just fell, and he couldn’t stop them, nor could he stop the shakes that were going through his body. _Concentrate on breathing, just breath. Can’t go into a panic attack here._ Barry repeated in his mind. He knew that if he went into one here, then Oliver was going to punish him for it. Barry could guess that Dr. Hardy would have no problem with Oliver punishing him. Barry closed his eyes, trying to think of his Earth and his friends, trying to think of anything at all that would keep him from going into a panic attack.

            “What is he thinking about now?” Dr. Hardy’s cold voice cut through the air.

            Oliver griped Barry’s hair and forced the Omega to look at him. He smelled the air before forcing Barry’s head down. “Probably thinking about when a group of Alpha’s had him, and used, and made movies with him.”

            “So, you’re not the first Alpha to have the Omega?” Dr. Hardy asked. “The one’s that had him before obviously didn’t bond to him, but you said they made movies with him?”

            “I, unfortunately, am not the first Alpha to have this Omega.” Oliver stated. “But I am the Alpha that bonded to him, and he’s pregnant with my pup. He told me about a group of Alpha’s that had him for six months, used him, took pictures of him, even made a few home movies with him. Is it important?”

            Barry couldn’t believe what was happening, and he wanted to pull away from Oliver. _How could he just say that? I went through hell then and I’m going through hell now! Why do you think I’m having all these panic attacks?_ Barry was shouting in his head. He was pulling to get his head away from Oliver, but the hold on the leash made it impossible. “Mmmppphhh!” He yelled behind the gag. He wanted a chance to talk, a chance to be heard, hating that this was going on. The tears that were falling down his face were now tears of anger, not fear or sadness. Barry wished that Oliver would take the sleeve off and release his wrists, for he wanted to move and he wanted to rip the gag out of his mouth. 

            “Very much so I’m afraid.” Dr. Hardy spoke. He, along with Oliver, were ignoring Barry’s outburst. “It seems that those memories are stronger in his mind, and he goes into the panic attacks when you try to pull him out. It suggests that they left a larger impact on him then you have. Something that once your pup is born you should fix.”

            “How would I do that?” Oliver asked. He tightened his hold on Barry’s leash, tugging every few seconds to try and get Barry to behave. “Stop acting like an ungrateful bitch. Remember what I said at the psychic ward, I will make it happen.”

            “Let’s hear what the Omega has to say.” Dr. Hardy’s spoke. “It must be important if he can’t behave long enough for two Alpha’s to talk. I am seeing part of the problem right now Mr. Queen, but we will discuss that after the Omega speaks.” He leaned back in his chair, and crossed his legs. “This should be interesting to hear what an Omega has to say when his Alpha is discussing his problems.”

            Barry waited as he felt Oliver release the straps that held the gag in place, and was grateful when he could spit the gag out. “What is wrong with you people?” Barry blurted out. He had held everything back since being forced into the bond, but now it was coming out and he couldn’t stop it. “How can you treat another human being like this? Forcing me into a bond I never wanted, rapping me until I got pregnant during my heat, bringing me to the labs, and now forcing me to wear male pregnancy dresses? It’s not right. I’m having the attacks because of you Oliver. These restraints are keeping my powers at bay, and it’s driving me crazy! Your punishments have me wishing you would kill me! And those Alpha’s that tortured and raped me were bastards too! I am not from this Earth and you know this! Let me go back to my home, release me, and take the restraints off! I don’t belong here! I don’t belong here.” Barry couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down his face, and he kept repeating the last part. “I want to return to my Earth, and my friends. Not to be here anymore. I don’t belong here.” He felt that he was close to hyperventilating, but he didn’t care.

            “You can gag him again.” Dr. Hardy snapped.

            Barry quickly snapped his head up, ready to snap something at the doctor, but Oliver was faster and forced the gag into his mouth. _Bastards!_ Barry yelled in his head. He pulled at his restraints and at the sleeve around his arms, trying to get free. He was also pulling his head away, trying to pull the leash away from Oliver. All it got him was Oliver pulling tighter, and before he knew it, he was sitting on Oliver’s lap.

            “I am sorry Dr. Hardy.” Oliver calmly spoke. “I would punish him, but I do not know how you would feel about that.”

            “In the closet behind me, you should find something suitable to punish him being three months pregnant.” Dr. Hardy calmly spoke. “Do you mind if I watch? It will help me to come up with the best plan of action you should take with him.”

            “I don’t mind.” Oliver quickly spoke. He forced Barry to stand and follow him to the closet. “You better take your punishment without giving me a hard time. At this rate, you will end up back at the labs at this rate after the baby is born.”

            Barry wasn’t listening as he forced his body into survival mode, and didn’t fight as Oliver dragged him along. _Stupid! How could I be that stupid?_ He was yelling in his head. Barry couldn’t believe he just went off like that, after he had been trying so hard to please Oliver. Barry didn’t pay attention as he listened to Oliver looking through the tools to punish him. _All I wanted was a few moments away from him. Stupid!_ Barry didn’t even notice that Oliver had removed the sleeve from around his arms and disconnected the cuffs from one another. He did the only thing he could think of, and that was drop to his knees and get into a submissive position. Barry just wanted Oliver to see that he was sorry for his outburst.

            “That’s not going to work, stand up.” Oliver quickly command. He waited as Barry slowly stood up, keeping his head down. “I don’t want to ruin the dress, take it off.”

            His breathing was becoming heavier, and his eyes quickly darted over to where Dr. Hardy was sitting, taking notes. Barry knew he needed to behave and do what Oliver instructed, but he didn’t want to be naked in front of another Alpha. _Please. Punish me in private, not here._ Barry couldn’t stop the tears that were falling down his face, and he brought his arms over his chest, trying to keep the dress on his body. Somewhere he knew that if he didn’t do as Oliver instructed, it was going to make things worse, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. _Why couldn’t I just sit there and let them talk?_ A sharp pain to his face, and before he knew it, he was on the ground. It only took a second for his brain to register that Oliver had just struck him, and he knew that was the only warning he was going to get. Barry shakily stood back up, and forced himself to ignore the presence of the other Alpha. Slowly, Barry was sliding the dress off, and watching it pool around his ankles. Now he was naked in front of not only Oliver, but also Dr. Hardy. He fought the urge to reach for the gag, knowing that if he did, Oliver was going to make the punishment worse.

               “Do you have a place in here where I can restrain his hands over his head?” Oliver asked Dr. Hardy.

            “There should be a hook on the door, feel free to use it.” Dr. Hardy coldly spoke.

            Barry didn’t fight as Oliver led him over to the door and forced his hands over his head. He looked up and watched as the cuffs attached themselves together. Barry concentrated on his breathing, trying to hold back the panic attack he felt building in him. His body was shaking, no matter how hard he tried to get a hold of himself. Barry looked down at the small bump that was a part of him, and all he saw was the pup growing in him. He just concentrated on that, and he could calm himself down as he waited for Oliver to punish him.

            “I see that you are using a standard cat o’nine tails whip as punishment.” Dr. Hardy noted. “Is there a particular reason why you are choosing this kind of whip?”

            Oliver looked the whip over in his head, and then looked over at the shaking Omega. “It gets the point across, without doing too much damage. I’ve learned to make it so it barely breaks the skin, and with him being three months pregnant, I don’t want to cause too much drama that would cause him to miscarry.” He raised his arm and quickly brought the whip down.

            Barry wanted to scream out in pain, but the gag kept him from doing so. He felt the connect from the whip and he forced his body to still. The pain was intense, but he forced himself to stand still. He laid his head on the glass, letting its coolness seep into him, making him feel better. He just let the tears fall down his face, fighting the panic attack he felt building in him. _Please let this be over soon._ It was the only thought he had going through his mind as he felt the whip continue to contact his skin. The strikes were becoming harder and he couldn’t stop the screams that were coming from his mouth behind the gag. After what felt like a lifetime to him, he no longer felt the strikes, and when his wrists were released from one another, he fell to his knees. He did not have the energy to stand anymore as he felt Oliver’s arms wrap around him, forcing him to stand. His body was simply on autopilot as he followed Oliver’s movement. Barry felt the dress being forced onto his body again and his arms being forced behind his back with the sleeve being forced on. He stayed in a kneeling position, ignoring the pain going through his body. The last thing he wanted to do was do anything to anger Oliver once more. The tears fell down his face as he watched Oliver retake his seat.

            “Do you always show that kind of care after you punish him?” Dr. Hardy inquired. He made a few notes.

            “Not usually.” Oliver spoke. He was gently stroking Barry’s head. “But since he’s become pregnant, I find that the care afterwards makes him understand that I was not pleased I had to punish him, but he needed it. It usually keeps him behaving for a while. What is your opinion Dr. Hardy?”

            Dr. Hardy studied the two that were in front of him and made a few notes. “In my professional opinion, he should not be receiving aftercare until he admits to you what he did wrong, and promises that he will never do it again.” He turned in his chair and looked at the clock. “I will send you an email with more details later today Mr. Queen. As for our session now, I am afraid it must come to an end. I will have my receptionist schedule another session next week. Same time?” He rose from his chair and held his hand out.

            “I will see if it will fit in with his other appointments he has coming up, but we will be back sometime next week for sure.” Oliver replied. He stood up and shook Dr. Hardy’s hand. Once they were done shaking hands, Oliver gave a tug on the leash and watched as Barry slowly rose to his feet. “Come Barry. We still have a lot to do today.”

            Barry just let his mind go blank, ignoring how Dr. Hardy was studying him as he followed Oliver. He just concentrated on his breathing and each step he took, keeping his head down. Barry didn’t listen as Oliver talk to receptionist about making another appointment, all he could think about was how stupid he had been to say what he did. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn’t even realize that he was back in Oliver’s car with his head on the Alpha’s lap. Barry also realized that while Oliver's right hand was stroking his head, that his left hand had hiked the dress up over the baby bump and was rubbing the small bump. _Why did I make him mad? Why was I so stupid?_ Barry let the calming gestures sink into his skin and let everything just crash down on him. Before he knew it, he fell asleep, the only thought going through his mind was that he needed to keep his Alpha happy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new update! Been sick in bed with pneumonia and had time to write a new chapter.

Two more months had passed since that day at Dr. Hardy’s office, and Barry didn’t try anything to upset Oliver. He had had more appointments than he could count, more hands touching him than he could count, and was always by Oliver’s side. The only thing that Barry was thankful for was the fact the sex therapist had said being as far along in his pregnancy as he was, he couldn’t be used for anal sex anymore, but oral was fine. Barry hated the evil look in Oliver’s eyes after that, and every chance he got, he had Barry suck his cock. Every day to him was hell, and Barry just shut his mind down to it. He swore that after Oliver had no problem punishing him in Dr. Hardy’s office, he would be an obedient Omega so that he was not punished in public again. Now he sat in the make-up chair, hands restrained behind his back, and the Beta make-up artists running around him. Oliver scheduled an interview and photo shoot, to show the world that Omega metahumans posed no danger once they were probably trained. Barry forced himself to stay still, for he did not want to anger the Alpha that was watching every move he made. He couldn’t look down, even if he wanted to, for Oliver had placed a posture collar on him. The collar made sure that Barry couldn’t bow his head, and it irritated not only the bond bite, but his skin. Before the photo shoot, Oliver had taken Barry to a laser hair removal facility, and his skin was still sensitive. He also couldn’t cry if he wanted to, for Oliver had given him something to dry his tear ducts. Barry just sat in the chair, letting the make-up artist’s do what they needed to do.

            “You are looking beautiful with all the make-up on Barry.” Oliver cooed out. He walked over to his Omega, and kissed the top of Barry’s head. “I am pleased that you have been submissive lately. You do look lovely being five months pregnant my dear Barry, and what we’re doing today is a milestone.” He walked around the chair, studying how the make-up artists were applying the make-up and how they were covering a recent bruise. “I must say that what these brilliant artists are doing really brings out the green in your eyes my beautiful Omega.”

            “Thank you for the compliment Alpha.” Barry quietly spoke. He was defeated, and all he could do was simply obey his Alpha. Barry continued to sit in the chair, not moving, and simply letting the artists continue to work on him. His eyes stayed glued to the reflection in the mirror, watching how they made little adjustments to his make-up, but making sure that his eyes popped. He was grateful that he didn’t have to wear a dress, but hated that he was naked from the waist up and that Oliver had made him wear lose fitting yoga pants. Barry didn’t argue though, for he knew that arguing would mean that he would be punished and that was something he didn’t want. Finally, he felt no more brushes or pencils touching his face, but jumped slightly as he felt something being rubbed on the growing pup. Barry knew he should be used to people touching his bump, but he still didn’t like it. All the appointments he had been forced to go through, all the hands touching him, and he still didn’t like it, but he could not stop it. Barry forced himself to stay still, letting the artists continue to touch and rub a strange liquid on his bump. It took everything in him to keep from jumping as he watched Oliver in the mirror nip at his ear, and rub the collar into the bond bite. He couldn’t stop his lip from trembling, and watching as the artist gave him a stern look to stop. “Am…am I in…in trouble Alpha?”

            Oliver leaned down and kissed the top of Barry’s head, loving the scent coming off the Omega. “No my sweet boy. You are not in any trouble, and I am proud of the way you are behaving.” He kissed Barry’s head once again, and began to rub his Omega’s shoulders.

            Barry just starred at his reflection, watching how he was transformed into a model looking Omega, one that was submissive to their Alpha. “I am glad that I’m making you proud.” He lost track of time as the artists finished up, and backed away. Barry couldn’t believe that they could make him look like the perfect model of a completely submissive Omega. He also noticed that whatever they had rubbed on his belly, made it shine in the light. Barry tried to turn his head towards Oliver, but the posture collar made it impossible for him. His body was on autopilot as he let Oliver help him out of the chair and walk him out to where there were more people buzzing around. _Just behave and do what Oliver wants and I will not be hurt._ Barry just followed Oliver, aware that all eyes were on him. He was thankful that Oliver had not put a gag in his mouth, but he feared that would happen when it came time for the interview. Finally, they stopped in front of the photographer and watched as Oliver shook the hand of the Beta photographer.

            “Mr. Queen.” The Beta photographer spoke. “Thank you for agreeing to this shoot and interview. The world wants to know how Oliver Queen was able to tame a metahuman.”

            “No problem Mrs. Caterson.” Oliver replied. He held his hand out and shook the Beta’s hand. “I think it is time the world knows that unlike their Alpha and Beta counterparts, Omega metahumans are not that dangerous when they are probably tamed. It will be nice to have more come forward so that we can properly assess them and find Alpha’s that will be their perfect match. Now what do we need to do?” He pulled Barry close to him.

            It took everything in Barry not to whimper as he was being held close to Oliver. The scent coming off the Alpha made him feel some comfort. He wasn’t really listening as Oliver and Mrs. Caterson talked about the different poses, nor how Oliver insisted that his arms stay bound behind his back. All he cared about was being an obedient for Oliver. Barry held back the yelp as Oliver started to move him once again and start to figure out the first pose. After that, it just became a blur of different poses and fake smiles, all the while listening Oliver whisper how good he’s being. Time passed slowly, and then before he knew it Oliver was bringing him to another area. He saw that there were two chairs, and Barry knew that one was for Oliver, and the other was for the interviewer. Barry didn’t need guidance, for once Oliver was seated, he kneeled right next to Oliver, ignoring the sudden kick that came from the pup developing in him. It did cause him to moan out slightly, and he got scared when Oliver pulled him up.

            “What was that noise for my dear Barry?” Oliver cooed out. He stroked Barry’s face, feeling the Omega tremble under him. “Tell me now Barry, or do I need to ruin that perfect makeup job?”

            Fear went through him, for he did not want to make Oliver angry. “I’m…I’m sorry Alpha.” Barry whispered out. He wished he could drop his head, or even look away, but the posture collar made it impossible for him to do so. “The…the pup just kick…kicked. That’s all.” Barry feared that Oliver was going to hurt him. Ever since his suicide attempt, anytime that Barry spoke about the pup, seemed to anger Oliver and he was punished each time. “Please Alpha.”

            Oliver merely rubbed the bump, keeping his hand in one spot, feeling as the pup kicked again, and smiling. “Don’t be sorry. She’s a healthy, happy, Alpha pup my pet.” He kissed the top of Barry’s head. “Now, keep behaving yourself and I shall reward you later.”

            “Yes Alpha. Thank you Alpha.” Barry quietly whispered out. When he felt Oliver’s hand’s release him, he knelt back down and waited. He watched as the interviewer and another photographer entered the room, and watched as the interviewer took his seat and the photographer started to take pictures. Barry didn’t listen, instead he turned his mind off, only feeling the light touches that came from Oliver. Instead he focused on the light kicks that came from the pup, trying to forget all the appointments with Dr. Hardy and Dr. Valdorna, and all the ultra sounds that Oliver had requested. Barry had no control over anything when it came to the pup and it tore at his heart. He wanted to be involved, in the name, in the color schemes, in anything, but Oliver would not let him. _This is my pup too, I should have some say._ Barry thought. He could still hear the interview, and flinched each time Oliver talked about how stubborn he had been in the beginning, how Oliver had brought him at an auction, and how he had come a long way since that first day. A little pride went through him as he felt Oliver gently stroking his head, but he couldn’t ignore the small part of his will that was still bent on escaping.

            Time just blended together and Barry simply listened and watched as the interview went on and the sound of the camera clicking, and then an urge hit him. He could feel that the baby was sitting on his bladder and he couldn’t remember the last time he had used the restroom. Barry knew that Oliver would punish him if he interrupted the interview, but he would suffer greatly if he had an accident right there. His throat felt dry and tight, and he had to swallow a few times before he got the courage to speak. “Alpha.” His voice was barely above a whisper and he felt all eyes on him. Barry felt his heart start to pound in his chest and he could have sworn he could hear his heart in his ear. Fear ran through him as he remembered two months ago in Dr. Hardy’s office.

            “What do you want, pet?” Oliver snapped. He smelled the air and could tell that Barry nervous. “What’s so important that you have to interrupt me?”

            Barry felt everything in him go into panic mood, and how he had worked so hard to keep Oliver from getting mad with him. His tongue felt swollen, but he needed to ask or face a worse punishment for going where he sat. “I need…to…to go to, to the restroom. Please Alpha.” His eyes stung and he wanted to cry, but it was impossible because Oliver made sure he couldn’t. “It’s just the, the pup is sitting on, on my bladder.” He smelled the air and could tell that Oliver had calmed down, and he hoped that meant he wasn’t going to be punished later. A small yelp escaped his mouth as Oliver pulled him up to stand.

            “Excuse us Mr. Slavtor.” Oliver politely spoke. He began to pull Barry out of the room and towards the restroom. “Now Barry, why didn’t you go before all this?”

            “I’m sorry Alpha.” Barry whispered out. He didn’t fight as Oliver continued to drag him along, his bare feet echoing on the cold ground. “The pup moved and, and she, she’s on my bladder now.” The grip got tighter and he knew that he was going to be punished later. “I’m sorry Alpha.” It was the only thing he could say as he was dragged into the restroom. Barry stood still as Oliver pulled the pants off, and he stepped out of them. _Please don’t punish me here._ He wished he could cry, but he couldn’t.

            “Go quickly.” Oliver snapped. “I don’t appreciate you interrupting the interview like that. And you will be punished for it.” He watched as Barry stood in front of the urinal and went, all the while he was pacing back and forth. “This is not the day to make anger me Barry, and you know it. Hurry up.” Oliver clipped each word to get his point across.

            Barry flinched with each word that the Alpha spoke, hating that he had angered his Alpha. Fear coursed through him, for Oliver just promised to punish him, and it scared him. “I’m sorry Alpha.” It was all Barry could say. He would have dropped his head, but the posture collar made it impossible, and he could not cry the tears he wanted to. When he was done he turned to face the Alpha once again. “I’m finished Alpha. I apologize again Alpha.”

“Turn back around Barry.” Oliver commanded. He pulled his belt off and wrapped it around his hand. “I’m going to punish you now, for there’s just too much to do today. And I might forget to punish you later.”

            “Yes Alpha.” Barry whispered out. He could feel his body tremble as he waited, and then he felt it. It stung and he couldn’t hold back the cry as he felt the belt contact his ass. The worse part was he couldn’t even cry. He just stood there, taking the punishment that Oliver was giving him. Each strike seemed to crisscross with the last, and after what felt like thirty minutes, the blows stopped. Barry could feel his legs shaking, but he knew if he collapsed then Oliver would punish him once again.

            “Tell me Barry, why did I punish you?” Oliver calmly asked. He redid his belt and walked to where Barry’s pants were. “Don’t make me wait for an answer. You’ve been behaving lately.”

            Barry worked on controlling his breathing, for that was the only thing he could do to numb the pain. “You, you punished me because I, I spoke out of term.” Barry took a gulp of air, feeling his body tremble as he felt Oliver’s hand tap his legs. He began to step back into the pants, not moving as Oliver pulled them up, his hand rubbing over the cock cage that Oliver forced him to wear. A little whimper escaped from his mouth from the sudden touch. Barry swallowed before he spoke again. “Thank, thank you for punishing me Alpha, and correct, correcting my behavior.” He didn’t move as he felt Oliver kiss the top of his head.

            “You are welcome my sweet pet.” Oliver happily spoke. “Now let’s get back to the interview.”

            Barry merely shook his head yes, and followed the Alpha as he was led back to the interview room. The journey seemed longer, and he it was extremely difficult for him. Oliver’s punishment stung, but he didn’t complain. He merely followed Oliver back into the interview room, and kneeled back in his spot. Barry didn’t listen as the interview continued as though there had been no interruption, and before he knows it, they are wrapping things up.

            “Thank you so much Mr. Queen for this interview.” Mr. Slavtor spoke. He shook the Alpha’s hand. “This should go to print within the week.”

            “You are welcome Mr. Slavtor.” Oliver cheerfully spoke. He pulled Barry up and started to walk away. “I am very proud of you Barry. We had a hiccup in the middle, but over all you were on the best behavior. You will be rewarded after the rest of the agenda is taken care of.”

            “Thank you Alpha.” Barry quietly spoke. He knew he sounded like a robot, but he didn’t care. All he knew was that he couldn’t deal with another round of punishment from the Alpha. The trip took a few minutes, and before he knew it, they were in the car and Oliver had him in his favorite position. Barry had learned to find comfort in laying his head-on Oliver’s lap, loving how the feel of the Alpha’s hand calmed him. “I am sorry Alpha.” He loved the gentle strokes that he felt from Oliver. Barry flinched as he felt the pup kick, and Oliver’s hand was on the pup. The smell in the air, and Barry could tell that Oliver was happy with the kick he felt. All it made Barry think about was all the ultrasounds and all the appointments he has had to make sure that the pup was developing correctly.

            The drive seemed to take a while, and Barry hadn’t realized that he had fallen asleep on Oliver’s lap until he felt the slight nudges from the Alpha. He slowly got back on the ground and watched as Oliver got out first, and then he felt the Alpha hands helping him out. Part of him hoped that Oliver would remove the collar, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen as he was lead back into the mansion. The sudden sound of voices and people rushing towards them, he started to get nervous. He watched as Moira Queen stepped forward and embraced Oliver.

            “What is going on mother?” Oliver asked. He was confused by what was going on.

            “I know you were planning for the baby shower to happen in a few more days, but I figured why not move it to today.” Moira happily spoke. “And besides your Omega is already done up, and all the guests are here, so let’s celebrate.”

             Barry didn’t say anything as Oliver pulled him into the foyer where there were tons of people walking around, and his eyes scanned over all the pinks and purples that Oliver had chosen. His eyes also studied how only Oliver’s name appeared on the banners, and all he was referred to as was Omega. He didn’t fight as Oliver led him to the center of the room, nor as the Alpha pushed him down to his knees. Barry didn’t say anything as Oliver walked around and pulled one of the rings that was attached to the posture collar. He only listened as he heard the ankle restraints connecting, and then they were connecting to the wrists restraints. Barry gave a low yelp as he felt his head being pulled further up, and then the sound of clicking. It clicked in his mind that Oliver had attached the collar to the wrist restraints somehow, and now he was on full display for all the guests to see. He could feel color rush to face, and he hated that there was no way to hide. All he could do was stay where Oliver had put and watch as all the strange people looked at him. Fear went through him as he watched Malcolm be the first to break through the crowd and greet Oliver.

            “Oliver.” Malcolm spoke. “This is a lovely party that your mother and I are throwing for you and the Omega.” He walked close and kneeled in front of the Omega. “Who would’ve thought that we would be here now, celebrating the upcoming birth of your first child, from that auction sale.”

            Barry concentrated on breathing through his nose as he felt Malcolm place his hand on his bump, and his skin crawled. He couldn’t say anything, for he did not want to anger Oliver, but he hoped that his Alpha would tell the other Alpha to stop. His hopes were dashed as he watched Oliver start to mingle in the crowd and knew that he wouldn’t stop anyone that chose to touch the growing pup.

            “Shame.” Malcolm whispered. “It really is a shame. I was close to buying you, but Oliver out bid me. At least he takes you out of his room more. You really are a beautiful looking Omega, and I swear if I did win you, you would never see outside of the bedroom. You spend all you time tied to a bed, waiting for my knot.” He leaned in closer so that he could whisper in the Omega’s ear. “You never know, if Oliver ever tires of you, then I will be first in line to scoop your pretty little ass up. And I promise you will never see the outside of the bedroom again.” He quickly stood up and walked away.

            His body shook as he tried not think about what Malcolm had just told him. Barry hoped that Oliver never tired of him, for he did not want to end up as a true sex slave to an Alpha. _What am I thinking? I want to get back to my Earth and my friends, not be stuck here._ Barry thought. He couldn’t move, even if he wanted to, for Oliver had made sure that he couldn’t. After Malcolm, Barry simply just watched as random Alpha’s and Beta’s walked to him and placed their hands on his bump. All the words they spoke sounded the same, and soon it just became a sea of people walking to him and touching his bump. Barry lost count of how many people had congratulated him, but then he smelled the air and saw that Oliver was standing in front of him, but he wasn’t alone. He saw how Moira was kneeling with Oliver, and he wondered what was going on.

            “What are you naming the Alpha pup Oliver?” Moira wondered. She placed a hand on the bump, and smiled as she felt the pup move. “She seems to know who your grandmother is.”

            “I was thinking of calling her Trinity.” Oliver proudly spoke. He placed his hand on Barry’s bump, and laughed as he felt his pup move. “I think she likes the name.”

            Barry bit his tongue, because he did not want to get in trouble with the Alpha. _I don’t want to name her that. I want to name her after my mother, I want to call her Nora._ He wished he could cry, but he couldn’t, for whatever Oliver had given him earlier was still working. And he knew that he couldn’t say anything about what Malcolm had said, for Oliver would assume he was lying. Barry just felt trapped. He winced as he felt Moira poke and squeeze his developing breasts. Barry hated them, for Oliver loved tormenting him there, and they had become sensitive from the constant abuse.

            “I don’t like it.” Moira spoke. She pulled her hand back, and stood up, with Oliver following her lead. “He's a little tender in the breast area. That will make for some good breast feeding once the pup is born. And Trinity doesn't seem to have that impact that a Queen should have. She is your heir and that means she is going to need a stronger name than that. How about Athena?”

            “I don’t want my daughter to be named after the Goddess of Wisdom.” Oliver cheerfully spoke. He gently stroked Barry’s head, loving how well Barry has been behaving. “How about I call her Sabrina? And do you think I should start making him wear a bra?”

            “And what, the teenage witch? Not happening.” Moira spoke. She paced back and forth trying to think. “Why don’t we call her Nala? An approved made Omega milk bra. That way it supports and is safe for the pup.”

            Oliver couldn’t hold back his laugh. “This is not a lion cub Mom. This is going to be my daughter. I’m thinking Scarlett.” Both he and Moira looked at one another in agreement. “It’s settled. She will be called Scarlett Lily Queen. I'll take him to the store tomorrow to get the right bra.”

            “Make the official announcement the Oliver.” Moira happily spoke. She signaled one of the waiters over and both she and Oliver grabbed a drink and walked towards the center of the room.

            Barry wished he could say something, for on the inside he was crying. _I wanted to name my first pup Nora after my mother. I didn’t want to be bonded to someone that’s a sadistic bastard. I just want to go home._ He could feel his body shake, and then he heard glass clinking. Barry tuned it out, for it was only Oliver announcing what he decided to call the pup growing in him. He could feel his heart skip a beat when he smelled that an Alpha had kneeled next to him, and he didn’t say anything as the scent was familiar.

            “He might even get bored of you once the pup is born.” Malcolm whispered. “Or I could convince him to loan you out to me for a few days and I promise we can have some real fun. You should be mine, and I will find a way to make you mine.” The Alpha bent in and kissed the top of Barry’s head.

            It took everything in him not to call out for Oliver, but he had already been punished once and he didn’t want to piss Oliver off again. Barry just didn’t move as he watched out of his peripheral as Malcolm stood up and walked away. _I need to get out of here._ Barry frantically thought. He hoped that he wasn’t giving off any kind of scent to anger Oliver. Barry didn’t listen to anything else, for he could hear only his heart racing in his ears. Now another Alpha wanted him, and has even made threats about trying to get him. Barry wasn’t aware of anything else, and before he knew it, Oliver was releasing him from his bonds, and scooping him. He came back to reality when he felt the cool tile under him and warm water rising around. Barry felt the posture collar being removed and a cloth on his face removing the remaining make-up.

            “Barry.” Oliver quietly cooed out. “What’s wrong? You smelled like you were going into a panic attack. Tell me what is wrong? Where you thinking about?”

            Barry shook his head, enjoying having the movement of his neck again. He wanted to tell Oliver about Malcolm, but he did not want to be punished again. “All the people Alpha. They scared me.” It wasn’t the truth, but it wasn’t a lie either. All the people did scare him, and he was extremely uncomfortable with all the people touching the pup. “I’m sorry Alpha.” He wanted to cry, but he still couldn’t from whatever Oliver had given him at the start of the day. Barry jumped in the tub as he watched Oliver strip and get in the tub with him, though his nerves did calm down with having the Alpha close to him. He started to relax as the Alpha started to massage his shoulders and the bond bite.

            “You were very good today Barry.” Oliver whispered in Barry’s ear. “So, it’s okay if we miss the rest of the party and just relax. How does that sound Barry?”

            “It sounds good Alpha.” Barry whispered. He was enjoying the kindness he was receiving from the Alpha. His body relaxed, and before he knew it Oliver was lifting him out of the tub, drying him off, and soon his body was under the covers and Oliver had his arm secured around him. Barry felt safe with the scent of Oliver all around him, and he could forget what Malcolm said to him, and he started to fall asleep. _I’m still getting back to my Earth._ It was the only thought that truly brought him comfort as he entered a deep sleep.  


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure how this chapter came out. Probably will change it, don't know. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Barry didn’t move on the floor of the car, not pulling at his restrained hands, and simply letting his body flow with the bumps. He could feel the bruise forming on his face, and he silently felt the tears fall. His face stung, but he didn’t care, for he deserved it. Barry should’ve known that his metahuman abilities would affect the pregnancy, but he didn’t say anything. He just listened as Oliver talked on the phone, flinching as the Alpha talked about the pregnancy. All he wanted was for Oliver to pat his leg, and Barry would happily climb up and rest across the Alpha’s lap. He wanted praise, wanted Oliver to say it wasn’t his fault, but Barry knew that it was. Barry sniffed the air, and could tell that Oliver was still pissed off, but he kept his eyes glued to the floor.

            “I take you every week to get looked at.” Oliver hissed at him. Barry kept his head down, knowing that it was deserved. He didn’t fight the tears as they continued to fall down his face. It was his fault that his Alpha was this upset. “Not one of those fucking idiots could catch that you were developing faster than normal. Don’t those idiots realize that I have to rush everything so that it’s ready for the pup!”

            “Sorry Alpha.” Barry whimpered out. A yelp escaped Barry’s mouth, for Oliver grabbed hold of his hair and forced him closer to the Alpha. “I’m sorry Alpha!” Barry cried out. He knew that Oliver was still pissed at him, and the Alpha was going to punish him.

            “You should be sorry bitch!” Oliver spat at him. “Now we learn that you are further along and probably going to give birth within the next month or so. Instead of being six months, you are closer to eight even nine, and no one caught it and you didn’t say anything! Everything has a time table, and now it all must be rushed because of you. Just when I thought you were finally behaving, you still are a worthless bitch.”

            Barry bit his lip to keep from crying out. The tears fell down his face, knowing he deserved any punishment that Oliver would deliver. It was the duty of the Alpha to punish the Omega when they misbehaved, and all Oliver was doing was putting Barry in his place. _No, I can’t think like that!_ Barry yelled in his mind. _Yes, I do. My friends aren’t coming for me. I’m worthless and they knew it. I deserve whatever my Alpha decides to do._ He hated the inner turmoil in his head, but he was starting to believe the voice that told him he deserved this. It’s been too long, and his friends have yet to save him. Barry listened as the fabric of the dress Oliver chose for him to wear ripped, and he couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped from his mouth. The sound of the bra ripping as well could be heard, and Barry flinched. Oliver’s hands were exploring the now exposed skin, and Barry was trying not to cry out.

            “I’m going to be jealous of Scarlett.” Oliver whispered against his bare skin. Barry couldn’t stop the whimper that came from his mouth, as he felt the Alpha’s hand start to play with his developing breasts. “She’s going to have more time attached to these than I am. For a while that his.” Barry bit down on his lip harder, tasting blood, as he felt Oliver’s mouth start to suck on his nipples. The sensation was weird, one that he would never get use to as he felt Oliver continue to suck. Barry couldn’t stop the gasp as he felt Oliver’s mouth release his nipple. “Scarlett is going to be one lucky pup. You taste amazing.”

            _Stop, please stop._ Barry thought. The tears fell harder down his face, and he felt Oliver’s mouth move along his exposed skin. A whimper, mixed with a moan escaped from his lips, and he felt more of the dress ripping away. _No, please._ Barry didn’t fight as he felt Oliver continue to rip the dress off him, and then forced him on the seat. _Please!_ He couldn’t scream it out loud, for he knew that would only lead to more punishment from Oliver. His eyes just watched as Oliver got off the seat and got behind him.

            “I know what you’re probably thinking.” Oliver whispered. Barry whimpered as he felt Oliver’s hands explore his body, and felt his body flinch as he felt Oliver probing his hole. “Being pregnant, I shouldn’t be doing this, heck even been told not to. But I have been talking to sex experts, and they told me how to do it. Yet, I’m not going to do that.”

            Barry let out a small sigh of relief, but it was short lived. He watched as Oliver sat back down, opened his pants, and Barry knew exactly what Oliver wanted. Slowly, Barry forced himself to move, and slowly opened his mouth. This was something that Barry could do, and he simply concentrated on the task. He didn’t care that Oliver was exploring his body, nor did he care that Oliver was playing with the butt plug, causing him to moan behind the cock. “I can’t wait until you give birth and Scarlett is weaned off your breast milk. Your mouth is amazing, but I need to be implanted in you.” The words sent a shiver down Barry’s spin, just thinking of all the pain that Oliver would cause him back there. “Don’t think that you’re off the hook, pet. There is still punishment coming your way. I just needed to touch your body again. That dress did nothing for your body.” Barry wanted to get sick, but he concentrated on the task at hand. “That’s my good bitch, keep sucking. At least you’re good for something after all.”

            Barry ignored what Oliver was saying, and just concentrated on his task. He ignored Oliver’s hand exploring his body, and ignored the pain he felt as Oliver played with his nipples. Barry could feel breast milk slowly leak out of his nipples, but he kept sucking. His arms were getting sore, but he ignored his pain. _Just let this all end. Please, just let this all end._ After what felt like a life time, he felt Oliver’s release and swallowed it all. When he was done, he went back to his kneeling position. He watched as Oliver put himself away, before reaching down and pulling Barry into his lap. It was a familiar position, and made him feel safe as he let Oliver’s hand gently rub his body. _I don’t deserve this._ The tears ran down his face and he couldn’t stop a whimper that escaped his mouth. He couldn’t believe that Oliver was wiping away his tears.

            “What’s wrong pet?” Oliver asked. Barry shook as Oliver went back to gently stroking his body.

            “I, I should have said something.” Barry whimpered out. “I…I don’t deserve this, this kindness.” He couldn’t stop his body from shaking as he listened to Oliver laugh.

            “At least you learn Barry.” Oliver hummed out. Barry felt his body tremble as Oliver’s hand gently ran across his naked body. “I am not completely angry with you my pet. The doctors should’ve caught it sooner.”

             Barry didn’t say anything as he lay in Oliver’s lap. The tears kept falling down his face, and he just let Oliver continue to stroke his body. After some time had passed, Barry felt the car come to a stop, and he slowly got off Oliver’s lap. He kept his head down as Oliver got out of the car, and then followed as he felt Oliver’s hand grip his arm. Slowly Barry dared to look around and saw that they were back at the Queen Manor, and Barry realized that he was naked. Part of him wanted to cover up, but he knew that this was part of his punishment. Humiliation was something new, and Barry knew that Oliver took every chance he got to try something new.

            “Come my pet.” Oliver whispered into his ear. “Because of this news, we have to move the work on Scarlett’s room. I think we should hurry into the house and get to the baby’s room set up.”

            Barry merely shook his head yes, and began walking forward. _I deserve whatever punishment Oliver deems fit for me._ He couldn’t believe he was thinking about that, but he had to agree with it. _No, I don’t belong here, this is not my Oliver._ Barry couldn’t believe that the internal war was going on once again, and he just let his head hang lower. _Your friends knew you were useless, that’s why they haven’t come for you yet. Admit it to yourself. This Oliver is too good for you, and you know it. Be more grateful. You should have told him!_ Barry shook his head, not wanting to listen to the voices at war, and simply followed next to the Alpha. His eyes looked around and he realized the room that was being converted into the baby’s room, for it was the room he only had for two weeks.

            “Oliver.” Malcolm’s voice rang through Barry’s thoughts. He looked up in time to watch as the other Alpha was scanning his body. Barry became more aware just how exposed he was, and all he wanted to do was run into Oliver’s room. That was where he felt safer, and didn’t mind his nakedness. “What’s with the rush of getting the room ready? He’s only what, six months? You didn’t give us a lot of information.” Barry tried to look away, sensing that Malcolm’s eyes were looking all over his body, and it made his skin crawl. He hoped that Oliver would say something, but knew that the Alpha wasn’t going to say anything.

            “It seems that his metahuman abilities have caused the pup to develop faster than normal.” Oliver explained. Barry let out a small whimper as he felt the Alpha pull him closer. “He goes just about every week to the doctors to make sure nothing is wrong, and they couldn’t catch that he’s closer to nine, almost ready to give birth.” Barry couldn’t stop his body from flinching at the harshness in Oliver’s words. “So, with him getting ready to probably give birth within a month, everything has to be ready.”

            Barry didn’t fight as he felt Oliver’s hand gently shove him into the room. He concentrated on his breathing, trying to keep his heart rate down. “Now Barry. While we are setting up this room, I want you to kneel in that corner over there. Stay out of the way and don’t move.” All Barry could do was shake his head, and he slowly walked to the corner that Oliver had pointed to. He kneeled, and kept his head down, trying not to get in the way of the Alpha’s as they set about getting the babies room ready. A strange scent caught his nose, and he hesitated to look up, but curiosity was getting the better of him. His eyes saw that a strange Alpha was helping set up the baby’s room, and he was wondering who it was. When he heard footsteps enter the room, he looked in the direction and saw that it was Thea that entered. She walked right to the new Alpha and kissed him. He kept his body from flinching as he felt a hand touch him, and he concentrated on his heart rate as he realized it was Malcolm next to him.

            “My, you really do have a gorgeous body Barry.” Malcolm whispered in his ear. Barry’s eyes frantically looked for Oliver, and saw that Oliver was busy talking with the new Alpha. “That’s Roy. He’s a perspective Alpha for Thea. She needs a strong, capable Alpha, and Roy is slowly proving himself. He may just be perfect. But back to you.” At those words, he felt Malcolm’s hand on his thigh, and felt it was moving towards his caged cock. “Damn, you really are gorgeous. Oliver is a fool for letting you walk around naked. I’m going to see if I can help with the punishment Barry.” Barry couldn’t stop the sharp intake of breath as he felt Malcolm’s hand run along the cage. “I think I like that idea. And then before you know it, you’ll be mine.” Barry felt his heart skip a beat as Malcolm quickly stood and went back to helping set up the room.

            Barry looked at Oliver, who seemed to not have noticed, and he couldn’t say anything. He didn’t want to cause trouble for Oliver, so he just sat there and watched. His eyes kept drifting to Roy, and how he seemed to treat Thea, and he longed for that. _You don’t deserve that kindness. You’re pathetic and worthless._ Barry’s mind told him. He agreed with his mind, he was pathetic and worthless, and he didn’t deserve kindness that Thea got. All he was, was a worthless Omega that couldn’t even tell his Alpha that his metahuman abilities would affect the pup. Barry just watched as the Alpha’s in the room continued to work. _No, I can’t be thinking like that. I’m not from this world. My friends are looking for me._ It brought him a little joy thinking about it. _They would’ve found you if they truly cared for you. You are not worthy of them, and you are not worthy of what this Oliver gives you. You are worthless!_ Barry just felt tears running down his face, for he knew the voice was right. He was worthless, and was not worthy of any kindness that Oliver showed him.

            Time passed slowly, and Barry simply watched as the Alpha’s in the room went about setting up, and he just watched. Barry’s eyes went to Oliver, and saw that the Alpha was on the phone, and he tried to listen. “He’s going to be induced within the next few weeks…I know what we planned, but plans changed…Yes we want the same room…You can? Perfect…See you then to.” Barry watched as Oliver hung up the phone and began to make his way towards him. “Two weeks Barry. We will be inducing labor and you will be giving birth to my pup. Two more weeks, and then probably a month or two after that, and then I can finally have you again.” Barry shivered as he thought about what that meant for him, and he hoped that he would not be punished. “But you still need to be punished and I have a lot of work to do. Now Malcolm has volunteered to help with the punishment. I expect you to take your punishment as though it is me giving it and do whatever Malcolm says. Do I make myself clear, pet?”

            Barry felt his heart skip a beat and he looked pleadingly at Oliver. There was no way that he was turning him over to Malcolm, but he could see in the Alpha’s eyes that he was. His eyes quickly travelled to Malcolm and saw the hungry look in the Alpha’s eyes. All he felt was fear, not only for his life but the life of the pup. Too much was happening, and just being turned over to Malcolm was not going to help matters. “Please, Alpha.” The hit was hard and fast and Barry knew he wasn’t going to be able to talk Oliver out of it. _Don’t fight it. You deserve this. Accept the punishment your Alpha is dealing graciously. Prove you can do something right for a change._ Barry shook his head, not wanting to believe the voices in his head. “Please.” Barry began to plead. A sharp pain went through his mouth, and he realized that Oliver had a tight grip on his face.

            “There is no negotiated here, pet.” Oliver hissed out. Barry just watched as Oliver signaled from Malcolm to join them. “This could’ve been avoided, really it could’ve, but you seem to be stubborn. I think you need to see just how gracious I am with you. And Malcolm brought up a very good point. The only way to make an ungrateful Omega see how good they have it, let another Alpha punish them. This will make for an interesting session with Dr. Hardy in a few days. Now, do I make myself clear Barry?”

            “Y…yes Alpha.” Barry whimpered out. He felt fear gripping his heart, and couldn’t fight as Oliver forced him to stand.

            “Just make sure you don’t do anything that will hurt the pup.” Oliver told Malcolm. “His hole and cock are also off limits. Punish him how you see fit within those limits.” Barry couldn’t brace himself as he was thrown over to Malcolm, and just having another Alpha hold him made his skin crawl. “Besides we need to air out his disgusting rotten garbage smell that he seems to be letting off. Punish him for that to.”

            “No problem Oliver.” Malcolm happily spoke. Barry felt his skin crawling as he felt Malcolm’s hand exploring the back of his naked body. He tried to looking pleadingly at Oliver, but his heart sank as he watched Oliver walk away from him. “I told you that I would convince him to let me punish you.”

            Barry couldn’t fight it as Malcolm was dragging him out of the room. His legs weren’t working, and all he felt was fear flooding through him. _You deserve this. You are nothing but a disappointment to Oliver. Maybe seeing how another Alpha treats a disobedient Omega is what you need. Then you will learn to be grateful for having Oliver as your Alpha._ He just watched as Oliver, Moira, Roy, and even Thea continue to work on the baby’s room. Barry let his head fall, and let the tears fall. The moment they were out of the room, Barry felt himself being slammed against the wall. _Please, not so rough!_

            “Oliver really is a fool.” Malcolm whispered. Barry kept himself from crying out, knowing that Oliver approved of this. “I am going to have so much fun punishing you, and maybe you may not want to return to Oliver. Maybe you want to stay with me after you give birth to the pup.” His hand on Barry’s stomach, and all Barry felt was fear.

            _No, that can’t happen. Oliver, Oliver is the only Alpha._ Barry thought. He didn’t fight as Malcolm pushed him forward, and Barry knew that they were heading towards Malcolm’s room. Barry didn’t fight as he was shoved through the doors, but felt his heart sink as he heard the door close. He hoped that Malcolm didn’t punish him to harshly, but looking at the Alpha’s face, he could tell it was not going to be pleasant.


End file.
